


Diversus Est a Bellae Artes (Irish Translation)

by Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Asshole, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Neville Longbottom, Dark Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, Its not talked about enough, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, One-Sided Relationship, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Voldemort (Harry Potter), Ron x Neville because ugh its so cute, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags Are Fun, What Was I Thinking?, only slightly, she gets better later on
Language: Gaeilge
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing
Summary: Bhuail Hari Potter lena nathair ag aois a hocht. Bhí a fhios ag Hari Potter faoin domhan draoi ó dhíbirt fola íon. Is breá le Hari Potter na Malfoy cosúil leis an dara teaghlach. Is cailín beag ionramhála í Hari.Níl aon leid ag potter Hari conas gníomhú timpeall ar dhaoine. Gníomhaíonn sí timpeall na Dursleys mar tá sí lag, go dtí go ndéanann sí féin agus Dudley banna thar a nathair. Feidhmíonn sí cosúil leis an leanbh is neamhchiontach timpeall na Weasley's. Timpeall na Malfoy's áfach, tá sí chomh Slytherin agus is féidir
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Bhí Hari Jamie Potter an-difriúil ná cailíní eile. Ní raibh formhór na gcailíní ag ocht mbliana d’aois ag cócaireacht agus ag glanadh dá dteaghlaigh, nó bhí a fhios acu cheana féin conas éadaí a shéaladh. Bhí a fhios ag Hari conas fuála ar ndóigh, mar bhí éadaí a col ceathrar Dudley ró-mhór di. Bhí aintín Hari cineálta go leor ar a laghad chun cúpla rolla snáithe a thabhairt di. Chomh maith le sin, ba é fírinne an scéil go bhféadfadh sí rudaí a fheiceáil nach bhféadfadh daoine eile a dhéanamh. Ní taibhsí, biotáillí ná a leithéid atá i gceist aici. Bhí sí in ann rianta de dhath a fheiceáil ar domhan. Is cuimhin léi seanfhear a fheiceáil ag tonnadh uirthi agus nuair a chuaigh sí chun athbhreathnú a dhéanamh ar an bhfear, bhí sé imithe. Ba é an t-aon rud a léirigh go raibh sé ann fiú ná na sparkles bán ag cruthú go raibh sé ann, agus nach raibh sí chomh craiceáilte is a chuir a haintín uirthi.

Ní fhaca sí sparkles bán i gcónaí nuair a d’imigh na daoine seo as. Uaireanta d’fheicfeadh sí dubh nó foirm de liath dorcha. Shíl sí gur gnáthrud é a thabhairt suas le tuismitheoirí nó le baill teaghlaigh nuair a tharlaíonn rud craiceáilte, ach ní hamhlaidh a bhí lena haintín agus a uncail. Gach uair a dhéanfadh sí iarracht labhairt faoi na sparkles deasa a chonaic sí, chuirfidís í, agus chuirfeadh siad faoi ghlas í ina cófra. Is annamh a bhuailfeadh Aintín Petunia í. Is cuimhin léi screadaíl orthu éisteacht léi, b’fhéidir 6 bliana d’aois, agus phléasc gach solas agus fuinneog amháin. Ní mhíneodh éinne cad a tharla, ach ní dúirt na daoine fásta ach rud éigin faoi bhrú. 

Tugann sé seo sinn go dtí an áit a raibh Hari anois. Bhí sí amuigh i gceann de léinte ró-chiontacha Dudley, le sluasaid agus taobhanna ar láimh. Sin nuair a chonaic sí nathair álainn dubh.

Daoine dúr. Tá an ceann seo beag agus déanfaidh sé béile iontach. Hissed an nathair. Bhreathnaigh Hari ar an nathair dhubh le cuma aisteach ina súile.

“Nathair Mister, ná hith mé le do thoil. Fágfaidh mé féin agus do theach leat féin iad. " Labhair Harry ar ais, ach nuair a d’éist sí bhí níos mó daoine ag caint ansin ag labhairt Béarla.

Cainteoir? Ní fhaca mé ceann chomh fada sin! A mháistir óg, cad atá á dhéanamh agat le mugaí? D'iarr an nathair agus é ag tosú ag sleamhnú níos gaire don chailín a rinne giggled díreach.

“Níl a fhios agam cad iad mugaí, ach má chiallaíonn tú aintín agus uncail dom, táim ag fanacht leo mar níl tuismitheoirí agam." Luaigh sí i dtuairim éiginnteachta. 

Má labhraíonn tú teanga an Tiarna Dorcha, caithfidh draíocht a bheith ort. Inis dom ceann óg, an bhfeiceann tú rianta na draíochta freisin? Cad is ainm duit?

“Hari Jamie Potter a thugann siad orm. Cad is ainm duit? Cén fáth a dtugann tú máistir orm? Cé hé an Tiarna Dorcha seo? " D'iarr Hari mar mhothaigh sí teanga na nathrach ag spalpadh amach agus a lámh a liceáil. 

Níl ainm agam, ach is féidir leat mise a ainmniú. Glaoim máistir ort mar is féidir le mo ghaolta, Nagini an t-ainm atá uirthi, labhairt leis an Tiarna Dorcha i dTeanga na Nathair, agus sin atá á labhairt againn anois. Is é an Tiarna Dorcha duine atá ag iarraidh domhan na muggle-borns nach dteastaíonn a ghlanadh. Anois freagair, an bhfeiceann tú an draíocht?

“Nach muggle a rugadh mé? An raibh draíocht ag mo thuismitheoirí? Agus sea, is féidir liom na sparkles a fheiceáil. Tá cuid acu bán, ach tá cuid eile liath nó dubh. An rud maith é sin? ”

Is rud iontach é. Anois tá turgnamh agam. Gabh liom istigh chuig do ghaolta, agus iarr rud éigin. 

"Nach mbeidh mé i dtrioblóid?" D'iarr sí de réir mar a thosaigh an nathair ag coilleadh ar a lámh, a ceann ina luí ar a wrist. Bhí sé timpeall 3 throigh, beagnach chomh hard le Hari féin. 

Chroith an nathair a ceann i leagan nathair de uimh. Buille faoi thuairim go bhfaighidís amach go luath

“GIRL! Cá háit ar domhan a bhfuil tú- ”Ghearr Aintín Petunia í féin nuair a chonaic sí an nathair ar chorp a neacht. Nathair marmair dhubh a bhí ansin. Ceann de na daoine is nimhiúla i Sasana.

“An bhféadfainn dul go dtí an leabharlann? Dúirt mo nathair gur chóir dom. " Hari fibbed. Dá ndéarfadh an nathair imeacht, ní fhéadfadh a haintín aon. Bhí cuma an eagla ar a aghaidh beagnach greannmhar le feiceáil.

“Ar ndóigh, ach ná tabhair an t-ainmhí sin isteach anseo arís. D’fhéadfadh sé mo Dudley bocht a ghortú! ” Screeched a haintín beagnach.

Bréag. Inis di má mharaíonn tú mé go maróidh mé iad go léir.

“Ar ndóigh. Déanfaidh mé amhlaidh. " D’fhreagair sí ar ais agus smior intí isteach ar aghaidh uafáis a haintín.

“Aintín Petunia, má ligim dó imeacht, maróidh sé gach duine againn!” Exclaimed sí mar a chuaigh aghaidh a haintín bán. Eagla nó gráin, ní fhéadfadh sí a rá go hiomlán.

“Fine ach má chuireann tú trioblóid orainn mar sin cuidigh liom, cuirfidh mé deireadh leis an nathair sin." Dúirt a haintín gan aon áit chun argóint a dhéanamh. Mar sin d’fhéadfadh a sclábhaí beag labhairt le nathracha? Bhí sé seo go dona. Chaithfeadh sí insint di faoin nonsense draíochta draíochta sin. 

“Ní shamhlóinn riamh go gcuirfeá i dtrioblóid Aintín Petunia! Slán anois! " Dúirt sí ag casadh timpeall agus ag siúl síos go dtí an leabharlann. Bhí Whipsserjade, mar a thosaigh sí ag glaoch ar an nathair, cuachta timpeall a boilg caol. Ní raibh a fhios ag Hari cén fáth go raibh sí ag iarraidh dul chuig an leabharlann, ach rinne sí. B’fhéidir go bhféadfadh sí rud éigin a fháil amach faoi Whipsserjade. 

"Haigh! Hari is ainm dom, agus ba mhaith liom leabhar a léamh faoi nathracha ma'am. " D'iarr Hari go binn. D’fhéadfadh sí an bhean fiche bliain d’aois a fheiceáil ag leá faoina gáire.

“Ar ndóigh! Aon chineál sonrach nathair? " D'iarr an bhean agus í ag tosú ag treorú Hari go dtí an chuid ainmhithe den leabharlann.

“Níl a fhios agam cén cineál nathair é, fuair mé é mar bhronntanas cúpla lá ó shin,” chuir Hari tús lena bréag. Bhí sí cleachtaithe le bheith ag caint mar dhuine fásta chun daoine a mhealladh. “Tá sé dubh le trí stríoc ghorm agus ceann glas ar a cheann, dar liom. Whipsserjade an t-ainm atá air! ” Chríochnaigh sí. Chonaic sí an bhean ag tabhairt aoibh gháire gheal di. 

“D’fhéadfadh sé sin a bheith mar Obscurus Marmor nó Coarulus Purpura. An raibh fangs aige nó nach raibh? ” D'iarr an bhean mar a tharraing sí amach leabhar.

“Sea, bhí fangs aige. Dúirt duine an stóir gur thóg siad amach iad. " Dúirt sí agus í ag breathnú ar an leabhar a thug an bhean di.

“Marmor Obscurus a bheadh ansin. Ciallaíonn a ainm Black, of Dark Marble. Cé chomh hard atá sé? " D'iarr sí agus í ag tagairt do leabhar eile a raibh faisnéis faoi nathair ann freisin.

“Tá sé timpeall trí throigh go leith. Tá sé agam anseo liom más mian leat é a fheiceáil. " Dúirt sí leis an mbean, ar leathnaigh a súile.

Dúirt nathair é féin gan ligean agus shleamhnaigh sí suas go dtí an áit a raibh a muineál iomlán agus chrom sí a ceann dubh agus glas amach.

“Is áilleacht í. Caith go maith leis, ach molaim gan é a thabhairt chuig siopaí eile. Tá sé go maith anseo, mar tá nathracha agam sa seomra cúil, ach ní thabharfainn chuig an ollmhargadh é. "

“Ní dhéanfainn ach an oiread! Ní raibh sé ag iarraidh orm imeacht, mar sin lig mé dó teacht liom. Go raibh maith agat as gan yelling ag dom! " Leag sí ar an binneas agus an bhean díreach ruffle

d a gcuacha.

“Ar ndóigh! Bhuel, fágfaidh mé tú ag léamh. Má theastaíonn aon rud uait, ní gá ach glaoch ar m’ainm, Wendy, agus tiocfaidh mé chun cabhrú leat. " Dúirt sí agus í ag seasamh suas óna cathaoir (Níor tháinig sí as áit ar bith), agus shiúil sí amach, ag fágáil an chailín lena léamh. D’oscail sí an chéad leabhar, dar teideal Snakes of All Kinds, agus thosaigh sí ag léamh caibidil a seacht, dar teideal Black nathracha. Chuaigh sí go tapa go dtí go bhfuair sí cine a nathair. D’fhéadfadh na daoine eile fanacht ag léamh ag am difriúil.

**Beagán níos faide ná an anaconda glas ach níos mó mórchóir a bheith aige, tá an Obscurus Marmor, ar a dtugtar nathracha an rí dhubh uaireanta, 15 - 25 troigh (4.8 - 7.6 m) ar an meán, cé gur féidir le Vipers 20 troigh ar an meán a fhás, Black Kingsnakes níos mó ná Thángthas ar 30 troigh (9.1 m) ar fhad. Thomhais ceann a fuarthas i 1912 san Indinéis 32.5 troigh (9.9 m) ó dheireadh go deireadh agus breathnaíodh air le fada mar an taifead is mó riamh ar domhan, ach i 2004, rinneadh éilimh faoi dhíospóid gur gabhadh nathair eile ón Indinéis ag tomhas 49 troigh ( 14.9 m) agus ag meáchan 983 punt (455.9 kg). Tá gnáthóg an speicis seo éagsúil ó na Stáit Aontaithe agus an Ríocht Aontaithe, agus tá sí le fáil freisin in Oileáin na hIndinéise agus sna hOileáin Fhilipíneacha. De ghnáth, itheann sé creimirí níos lú, mar shampla francaigh, ach ag brath ar a méid, bogann sé go creiche níos mó ó am go chéile,**

**Tá fangs na n-ainmhithe marfacha seo inrianaithe, agus is féidir a chorp a úsáid mar a d’fhéadfadh python. Tá modh marú den chineál céanna ag a siblín, an cuimilteoir rí glas olóige, ach de ghnáth braitheann sé ar an íospartach a nimhiú ar dtús. Is eol don dá ainmhí seo daoine a ithe, agus má fheictear iad, ba chóir duit rith.**

**Tá na hainmhithe seo thar a bheith úsáideach freisin. I Meiriceá, úsáidtear iad chun francaigh a ruaigeadh ó rís agus páirceanna arbhair. Is féidir a nimh a úsáid freisin chun painkiller láidir a dhéanamh, chomh maith le tionchar pian.**

Bhí gruaig ecstatic! Bhí a nathair uamhnach! D’fhéadfadh sí an domhan a ghlacadh ar láimh, b’fhéidir! Bhreathnaigh sí anonn ar an dara leabhar, rud a chuir ceist uirthi cén fáth go raibh an leabhar seo i leabharlann na mugaí. Nathracha Draíochta agus Cá háit a bhfeicfidh siad iad le Newt Scamander. Léigh sí. D’fhéach sí suas chun Wendy a fheiceáil ag stánadh uirthi, agus thug sí meangadh mór di. Mar sin bhí a fhios ag Wendy? B'fhéidir go bhféadfadh sí cabhrú. Chuaigh sí go tapa go dtí an chuid “O” sa leabhar, agus léigh sí faisnéis den chineál céanna, ach thosaigh sí ag scríobh síos ainmneacha potaí a d’fhéadfaí a dhéanamh le nimh Whipss.

Bhí 5 phota san iomlán aici, a léigh sí ag leibhéal NEWT, cibé rud a bhí ann. Ba é an chéad cheann ná nimh darbh ainm dréacht Angel Trumpets. Bhí sé ceaptha an t-úsáideoir a dhéanamh thar a bheith tinn, agus ní fhéadfá ach bezoar, cloch i mbolg gabhair, a úsáid chun é a leigheas. Ba é an dara ceann an t-antidote do Veritaserum, potion a insíonn an fhírinne. Ba é an tríú ceann, agus an ceann is suimiúla de na potaí, ceann ar a dtugtar Skele-Gro, rud a d’fhág go raibh daoine ar iarraidh cnámha a aisghabháil. Tugadh dréacht bríomhar ar an gceathrú, a thug borradh fuinnimh don úsáideoir, cosúil le deoch fuinnimh. Dréacht codlata éadrom a bhí sa cheann deireanach do leanaí beaga darb ainm Chelidonium. Dúirt an leabhar go raibh sé cosúil le codladh gan aisling, ach níor oibrigh sé ach ar leanaí beaga idir sé mhí agus trí bliana d’aois.

Máistir óg, tá an bhean draíochta ag teacht. Tá aithne aici ort. Is féidir léi cabhrú leat.

“Iníon Wendy, an bhféadfá cabhrú liom le mo chuid draíochta? Tá a fhios agam nach muggle tú. " D'iarr sí go tobann cathain a shiúil an bhean thall. Rinne an bhean aoibh gháire bheag agus í ag breathnú ar Hari.

“Má tá a fhios agat cad is draíocht ann, is féidir leat ceist a chur ar do thuismitheoirí. Ní féidir liom ach draíocht gan staonadh a dhéanamh. " Dúirt sí léi, ag taispeáint di an peann luaidhe a tharraingt as lámh Hari.

“D'iarrfainn, ach mugaí iad mo aintín agus uncail, agus is fuath liom draíocht. Bíonn siad i gcónaí agus buaileann siad mé nuair a dhéanaim rud éigin saor. " Dúirt sí. Ansin rinne sí iarracht an rud céanna a rinne Iníon Wendy, ach níor chríochnaigh an peann luaidhe ach ar an urlár, ní díreach ina láimh.

“Mar sin a rugadh do muggle? Conas is féidir leat labhairt le nathracha ansin? " D'iarr sí ach chroith Hari a ceann.

“Níl, is leathfhuil mé. Rugadh mo mháthair muggle, ach dúirt Whipss gur fola fola a bhí i m’athair, cibé rud a chiallaíonn sé sin. "

“Cé hiad do thuismitheoirí ansin? B’fhéidir go raibh aithne agam orthu ar scoil. Tá mé 27 tar éis an tsaoil. ”Dúirt sí agus í ag tosú ag breathnú amach ar na rudaí a scríobh Hari, agus thosaigh sí ag miongháire níos mó.

“D'ainmnigh beirt daoine Lily agus James Potter. Hari Jamie Potter is ainm dom dála an scéil! " Dúirt sí agus í ag tosú ag scríobh síos a hainm chun a thaispeáint di conas é a litriú.

“Ní beirt amháin iad sin, a stór! Bhí an bheirt sin ar chuid de na daoine is cumhachtaí ar scoil inár mbliain. Slytherin a bhí ionam ar ndóigh, mar sin ní raibh mé in ann mórán cainte a dhéanamh leo, ach bhí mo chara daor Severus Snape mar chairde is fearr le Lily agus déarfadh sé linn cé chomh cumhachtach agus a bhí sí. D'athair, ba é a thabharfá ar animagus. D’fhéadfadh sé iompú ina ainmhí áirithe, agus damh ab ea a ainmhí. Bhí do mháthair an-mhaith ag potions agus charms. Cailleach is cliste le céad bliain. Ba bhreá leat í. " Chuaigh Wendy ar aghaidh agus ar aghaidh faoi na scéalta iontacha a bhí ag tuismitheoirí Hari. 

Bhí an chuma air cúpla nóiméad, ach nuair a bhog Wendy a lámh san aer, tháinig am naoi daichead a hocht (9:48) PM suas. Bhí sí beagnach dhá uair an chloig déanach.

“Ó mo! Caithfidh tú a bheith ag dul Hari. Tar Ar ais amárach agus tosóidh mé ag cabhrú leat. Bí ar ais ag meánlae. " Dúirt sí agus í ag tabhairt na leabhair nathair di le léamh sa bhaile.

“Ceart go leor, a Iníon Wendy! Feicfidh mé amárach thú! ” Thapaigh sí slán agus shiúil sí amach as an leabharlann. Bhí an leabharlann an-ghar dá baile, ní mar a bheadh a fhios ag Dudley, mar is dócha nár léigh sé leabhar ina shaol riamh. 

“B’fhéidir gur Whipss samhraidh an-spéisiúil amháin é seo. Tá súil agam go n-éireoidh go maith leis. " Dúirt sí leis an nathair a bhí fillte ar a lámh, réidh le eagla a chur ar na Dursleys.

Nathair bheag ar ndóigh. Ní bhacfaidh siad leat arís. Déanfaidh mé cinnte de.

An dara ceann a shiúil sí trí dhoirse ceithre Privet Drive, bhí na súile go léir uirthi agus Whipss. Bhí aghaidh Uncail Vernon corcra le fearg, líonadh súile Dudley le sceitimíní, agus bhí cuma éighníomhach ar Aintín Petunia.

“Cailín! Ní féidir liom a chreidiúint go dtabharfá nathair isteach sa teaghlach seo! Dudley, suigh síos! Déanfaidh sé tú a mharú! ” Ghéaraigh Vernon mar bhí Dudley suas go tobann agus é ag féachaint ar an nathair.

"Ná gortaítear é mura gortaíonn sé mé." Hissed sí agus chuaigh súile Dudley leathan le eagla agus fiosracht.

“Cén t-ainm atá air, Hari? Sin nathair dorcha marmair, ceart? Tá sé fíor-annamh. " Dúirt sé agus é ag dul chun an nathair a stróiceadh ar a lámh. Chaith Whipss a theanga amach chun é a bhlaiseadh, agus ansin bhrúigh sí a ceann i gcoinne a phailme ar bhealach cosúil le madra.

“Sea! Whipsserjade an t-ainm atá air, mar gheall ar an líne ghlas ar a cheann. Is féidir leat Whipss a ghlaoch air áfach. " Bhí hiss le cloisteáil agus lig Hari giggle girlish amach.

“Is maith leat é! Deir sé gur féidir leat é a shealbhú. Ní bheidh sé ag bite. Tá a chuid fangs ag dul ar ais ... bhuel, is féidir leis a chuid fangs a thógáil ar shiúl. " Stuttered sí mar nach raibh cuimhne aici ar an bhfocal sa leabhar.

“Tá sé seo chomh néata! Tá áthas orm go bhfuil mamaí ag ligean duit é a choinneáil! ” Dúirt sé agus sheas Vernon suas agus shiúil i dtreo le cuma rage.

“Anois tyke, a dúirt go bhfuil an nathair caol seo á choinneáil againn? Níor cheart go mbeadh sé uait i ndáiríre. Is é Hari é ”a dúirt sé amhail is gur nimh a ainm féin. 

“Mar sin? Is nathair marú é, ba mhaith liom é. Is féidir le Hari a chur faoi deara gur féidir léi labhairt leis agus é a rialú. ”Lig Whipss a ghreann as a riocht. “Ach níl uaim ach é a fheiceáil agus a shealbhú. LET ME KEEP IT! " Bhuail sé le chéile agus rinne Whipss gáire eile agus é ag scealpadh a theanga chun a chuid spraoi a thaispeáint.

“Fine, coinnigh an nathair diabhal. Tá súil agam go maróidh sé tú i do chailín codlata! " Ní dhearna Hari ach aoibh gháire a labhair ar dhíogha.

  
  
  


Tháinig an lá dar gcionn go gasta. Bhí sceitimíní uirthi draíocht a fhoghlaim le Miss Wendy. B’fhéidir go bhféadfadh sí foghlaim daoine a mharú lena hintinn.

 _Ar ndóigh ní cainteoir beag. Ní amháin go bhfoghlaimeoidh tú draíocht, ach an gníomh a bhaineann leis, agus an bealach ar chóir duit gníomhú sa domhan draoi. Ná déan dearmad ar chúbláil agus ar an ngníomh a chuireann mearbhall ar dhaoine._ Thosaigh Whipssper Jade le hiss. Ní raibh sé ag iarraidh go mbeadh a dhuine cosúil le cailleach choitianta. Bheadh sí ar cheann de na daoine is cumhachtaí.

“Ah! Tá tú ann, Hari! Bhí mé ag smaoineamh an dtiocfadh tú i ndáiríre. Cad a bhí tú ag caint le Whipss? " D'iarr sí agus í á threorú isteach i seomra cúil.

“Tá sé ag iarraidh orm ní amháin draíocht a fhoghlaim, ach an gníomh a bhaineann leis, agus an chaoi ar chóir dom gníomhú sa domhan draoi. Gan dearmad a dhéanamh ar Ionramháil agus mearbhall a chur ar dhaoine. " A dúirt sí agus Stán Wendy uirthi i turraing. "A chuid focal ní mise!" Dúirt sí agus í ag cur a lámha suas. Rinne Wendy gáire agus thug sí leabhar di.

“Seo Hari. Ba chóir duit é seo a léamh sula ndéanann tú geasa ar bith. Foghlaimeoimid na geasa go léir le sreangán, bainfidh tú úsáid as mianach, agus ansin gan fánaíocht. " Dúirt sí mar a thosaigh Hari ag léamh an chéad chuid den chaibidil.

"Mura féidir leat ach wandless a úsáid, cén fáth a bhfuil wand agat?" Thug Hari le fios. Chuir sé seo Wendy blush.

“Bhuel, ba mhaith liom ligean orm an geasa a chaitheamh, agus ansin draíocht gan staonadh a dhéanamh ag an am céanna. Níor chóir go mbeadh na chéad bhlianta in ann draíocht gan staonadh a dhéanamh. " 

“Tá ciall leis. Buille faoi thuairim mé go raibh siblíní níos sine agat? " D'iarr Hari, ach bhí aiféala uirthi nuair a chrom sí go sollúnta. B’fhéidir gur thóg sí droch-chuimhní?

“Bhí siblíní agam. Ba asraon mé ó mo theaghlach nuair a fuair mé sórtáil isteach i Slytherin. Chuir siad díomá orm sa tríú bliain faoi dheireadh, mar sin ní féidir liom cabhrú leat le haon rud os cionn sin. Bhog mé isteach sa dílleachtlann muggle. Hufflepuffs a bhí i mo theaghlach ar fad, agus bhí gráin acu ar Slytherins. Nuair a chuaigh díomá orm, vótáil bord na scoile mé as Hogwarts, mar sin d’éirigh liom mo shlat a choinneáil, ach ní raibh mé in ann draíocht a dhéanamh go dtí go raibh mé timpeall ar draoi nó go raibh mé in aois, atá 17 mbliana d’aois. ” Thosaigh sí ag míniú.

"Cén chaoi a raibh a fhios agat gur cailleach mé ansin Wendy?" Anois bhí sí an-aisteach.

“Is é mo chumas é. Gabhann sé chuig gach ceathrú leanbh i dteaghlach fola. Is féidir liom a fheiceáil an bhfuil daoine draíochta agus an bhfuil cumhacht draíochta iontach acu. Tá méid mór dlíthiúlachta agam freisin. An scil atá le feiceáil in intinn daoine. " A dúirt sí le leid de bród.

"An múinfidh tú dom?!" D'iarr Hari le gáire ollmhór agus gleam ina súile. Bhreathnaigh sí thall ar an nathair a raibh an tine sa seomra ina luí uirthi. D’ardaigh sé a cheann agus chrom sé, ag comharthaíocht gur aontaigh sé dlíthiúlacht a fhoghlaim.

“Hari b’fhéidir. Déan deifir anois! Níl go leor ama againn inniu. " Dúirt sí agus thosaigh Hari ag léamh láithreach.

Wu

Cúpla uair an chloig ina dhiaidh sin, bhí Harry Potter, ocht mbliana d’aois, in ann trí cinn de gheasa na chéad bhliana a chaitheamh. Wingardium Leviosa, an geasa tobhaigh, Alamorha, an geasa díghlasála, agus d’fhéadfadh sí Lumos faint a dhéanamh, an geasa soilsithe. Bhí Lumos ar cheann de na geasa ba deacra a chaitheamh, mar ní cosúil go raibh wand Wendy ag comhoibriú go maith léi. D’fhéadfadh sí Wingardium Leviosa a dhéanamh gan staonadh, rud a bhí go leor do chailín a haois.

“Ceart go leor, Hari. Tá tú anseo ar feadh sé uair an chloig anois, agus tá sár-jab déanta agat. Sílim gur leor sin don lá inniu. Is féidir leat teacht ar ais amárach. Chomh maith leis sin, coinnigh an leabhar agus léigh roinnt de na geasa. Is féidir liom iad a mhúineadh duit gan staonadh níos déanaí. Oibrigh ar do chuid gan staonadh ón triúr a d’fhoghlaim muid inniu, ach gan níos mó. " A dúirt sí, cineál cosúil le mamaí.

“Ceart go leor Wendy! Oibreoidh mé air chomh fada agus is féidir liom! " Dúirt sí agus í ag pacáil an leabhair ar shiúl i dteach a raibh an rud ar a thug Wendy mar charm fairsingithe air.

De réir mar a bhí Hari ag rith amach as an leabharlann, ní raibh Wendy in ann cabhrú ach osna agus gáire a dhéanamh. “Is cinnte gur Slytherin nó Ravenclaw í. Sin Gryffindor ar a son. " Dúirt sí le duine ar bith go háirithe. 

Wu

Tá cúpla lá caite ón lá iontach sin. D’fhéadfadh Hari go leor geasa a dhéanamh anois, seachas na trí cinn eile a d’fhoghlaim sí. Accio, Petrificus Totalus, Scourgify, agus Finite Incantatum. Ní fhéadfadh sí ach ceithre gheasa gan staonadh a dhéanamh áfach. Wingardium Leviosa, Alamorha, Accio, agus Finite Incantatem. Déardaoin álainn a bhí ann inniu, agus bhí Hari sásta a bheith ag obair ar a geasa inniu.

Nuair a shiúil sí isteach san fhoirgneamh den chéad uair áfach, mhothaigh rud éigin as. Bhí daoine eile ina seomra cleachtaidh. Buachaill timpeall a haoise, le gruaig blonde platanam, i róbaí, agus fear nach bhféadfadh ach a athair a bheith ann. Gruaig blonde céanna, ach súile gorma in ionad liath.

“Athair! Tá muggle sa seomra! " Ghéaraigh an buachaill amach agus chuaigh an fear aosta thart timpeall chomh gasta le Whipsserjade nuair a bhí sé ag breith ar a chreiche.

“Muggle a deir tú? Ansin, conas a tháinig tú chun mise a chur ar ceal? " A dúirt sí le hae haughtiness ina ton. Bhí iontas orthu agus go tobann tháinig Wendy ag gobadh amach an doras ag rá “Is dócha gur Hari é!”

Tháinig Wendy chun stop go tobann agus ghabh sí a anáil.

“Tá brón orm Lucius, Draco, Seo Hari, an ceann a raibh mé ag insint duit faoi. Tá sí anseo le haghaidh ceachtanna freisin. " Mhínigh sí agus chonaic Hari an buachaill fionn ag siúl suas chuici agus a lámh a choinneáil amach.

"Is mise Draco Malfoy, cé tusa?" An buachaill, darb ainm Draco de réir cosúlachta, ag fanacht léi a lámh a chroitheadh. Go tobann tháinig Whipsserjade chun é féin a thruailliú óna bholg agus bhris Draco.

Taispeáin do theanga dó. Bogfaidh sé síos duit, a mháistir óg. Whipss hissed.

“Ar ndóigh, nathair iontach, anois táim chun ligean uirthi go bhfuilim ag smaoineamh agus ansin labhairt, mar a thug mé le fios dóibh go labhraím an teanga speisialta.” Ní dhearna Whipss ach gáire a léirigh gur thaitin sé léi mar a cheap sí.

“Dia duit Malfoy, is mise Hari Potter. Is é seo mo Whipsserjade eolach. Ná bíodh imní ort, dúirt mé léi gan greim a fháil. " Dúirt sí agus í ag tosú ag rith ceann Whipss.

"Is Parseltongue tú?" D'iarr an Malfoy níos sine mar bhí a shúile leathan.

"Shíl mé nach raibh sa Tiarna Dorcha ach Parseltongue?" D'iarr Draco, agus chonaic Hari súile an fhir ag spalpadh le buile.

“Sea, bhí,” rinne Hari idirghabháil go luath. “Ní hé an t-aon duine anois é. Molaim duit gur fola fola tú freisin, ós rud é go dtugann Wendy agus tusa Tiarna Dorcha air? " Dúirt sí de réir mar a léirigh súile Draco go raibh náire air gur labhair sé as a riocht.

"Táimid. Iníon Potter, cén fáth a bhfuil tú i ndomhan na muggle? Cinnte go mbeadh daoine draíochta fágtha agat ag Dumbledore. Ar fhág sé tú le Wendy? " Mar sin thosaigh Hari ag míniú a scéil. Chroith Lucius agus Draco araon le disgust agus disbelief. Cén fáth go raibh Slánaitheoir an domhain, an té a thug anuas an Tiarna Dorcha, i bhfostú leis na mugaí uafásacha sin?

“Sin é mo scéal, buille faoi thuairim mé. An bhféadfainn a fhiafraí cén fáth a bhfuil tú anseo? " Mhúin Whipss di, in éineacht le Wendy, ar an gcaoi le labhairt le fíorfhuil.

“Bíonn ceachtanna againn gach Déardaoin chun cabhrú le Draco anseo lena dhraíocht. Is é seo an lá a bhfuil mé féin agus mo bhean chéile gnóthach, agus mar sin thairg cara mo bhean chéile, Wendy, é a mhúineadh. " Dúirt sé léi agus é ag tosú ag insint conas a d’oibrigh sé ag aireacht na draíochta, agus a bhean chéile san ospidéal draoi darb ainm Saint Mungos. Ní raibh ach teanga ag Hari agus d’éist sí go maith. An oiread sin níos mó le foghlaim faoin domhan draoi ó dhuine ar an taobh istigh.

Chomh luath agus a scaradh na daoine fásta chun rudaí do dhaoine fásta a phlé, d’fhéach Draco ar Hari suas agus síos. Stop sé sa deireadh agus chuir sé a chuid ceisteanna.

“Cathain a bhíonn Hari do bhreithlá? Cén fáth a bhfuil tú in éadaí buachaill chomh mór sin? An bhfuil gráin ag d’aintín agus uncail ar dhraíocht? Cén fáth a mbuaileann siad tú nuair nach bhfuil Whipsserjade ann? Cén teach ar mhaith leat a bheith ann? " Choinnigh Hari suas a lámh chun go stadfadh sé, agus rinne sé blús níos mó ná mar a bhí sé cheana féin.

“Is é mo bhreithlá an 31 Iúil. Ní cheannóidh m’aintín mo chuid éadaigh féin agus mar sin caithfidh mé mo chol ceathracha a chaitheamh. Níl mé cinnte faoi Aintín Petunia, ach is fuath le Uncail Vernon é le paisean. Bhuail siad mise nuair is féidir leo mar níl Whipss ann chun iad a bhacadh. Tá súil agam dul isteach i Slytherin, cosúil le Wendy. Ravenclaw b’fhéidir mar an dara rogha, ach tá súil agam le teach nathrach uaillmhianach na nathracha. " Dúirt sí ag freagairt a cuid ceisteanna go léir. 

“Hari, Draco, Má tá sé ceart go leor leatsa beirt, ba mhaith linn do cheachtanna a dhéanamh le chéile, mar sábhálann sé am." Dúirt Lucius agus é ag siúl isteach. “Tá sé thart ar 12:30 anois, agus is féidir liom tú a thógáil ag 6 Draco.

D’éirigh Draco agus chuaigh sé chuig a athair agus chuir sé rud éigin ina chluas. D’fhéach sé ar Draco agus chrom sé air.

“Iníon Potter, má tá sé ceart go leor le do bhaill teaghlaigh, uh, ba mhaith linn go mbeadh tú thall don chuid eile den deireadh seachtaine. Tabharfaimid ar ais duit Dé Luain. " Dúirt sé de réir mar a chuaigh Hari leathan-shúil, a masc béasaíochta ag titim.

"Ciallaíonn tú gur mhaith leat i ndáiríre teacht orm?" D'iarr sí agus chrom an bheirt acu, ceann amháin níos díograisí ná an ceann eile, agus bhreathnaigh Hari ar Wendy.

“Is féidir leat mo ulchabhán a úsáid, sea tá sé go maith ós rud é go bhfuil an Aoine ann le haghaidh draíochta gan staonadh. Cleachtadh sa bhaile díreach, agus ná déan draíocht ach os comhair duine fásta. " Mheabhraigh sí di. Thug Wendy a sreangán do Hari. Níor lig Wendy di a fána a thabhairt abhaile nuair a bhí a fhios aici nach mbeadh sí ag teacht ar feadh cúpla lá.

Sciorr Hari le sonas agus rith sé as chun an litir thapa a scríobh chuig Aintín petunia.

"Hey Harrold, tabhair é seo go 4 Privet Drive, ceart go leor?" Rinne an t-ulchabhán greim díreach mar fhreagra agus d’eitil sí as.

“Ceart go leor, is féidir liom dul. Nach bhfuil éadaí de dhíth orm áfach? " D'iarr sí agus Lucius chuckled díreach.

“Sin sweetie. Tá gaol agat le mo bhean chéile, mar sin níor chóir go mbeadh aon trioblóid aici éadaí a cheannach duit, go háirithe nuair a fheiceann sí na héadaí sin, rachaidh sí leat chun muggle agus éadaí draoi a fháil araon. " Dúirt sé agus thosaigh Hari ag cur isteach.

“Dubh a bhí inti mar sin? Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil baint ag na Potters leis an gcúis Blacks gur Dubh mo sheanmháthair. " D'iarr sí agus Chlaon Lucius a cheann díreach.

“Is cosúil go ndearna tú do léamh. Sea, bhí sí, i ndáiríre, ina Dubh, Narcissa Black. " Dúirt sé agus chaith sé a sháil agus tháinig pictiúr di ann. Ní dhearna sí ach amharc ar an mbean. Bhí Narcissa chomh deas!

“Tá sí ... Go hiontach! Sí ... wow! Is mian liom go bhféachfainn mar sin! " 

"Déanfaidh tú lá amháin." Dúirt Wendy “Is í an áilleacht dhubh í. Bhí sé ag d’athair freisin. ”

"Tá sé sin gleoite!" A dúirt Hari le gáire mór. Ní dhearna na daoine fásta ach miongháire agus noda a gcinn.

‘Tá sí álainn go leor cheana féin áfach ..’ a cheap Draco.

Wu

Chinn Hari gurb é an Déardaoin an lá is fearr léi den tseachtain anois. Fuair sí foghlaim conas a intinn a choinneáil ó ionsaí agus fuair sí iarracht ionsaí a dhéanamh ar Draco. Bhí balla lag ag Draco, agus bhrúigh Hari anuas air, ach an dara ceann a rinne sí caitheadh í ó intinn Draco. Chuaigh Wendy isteach in intinn Hari freisin. De réir cosúlachta bhí rud éigin aici ag cur bac ar a draíocht, agus bhí Wendy in ann é a bhaint. Nuair a d’fhág Wendy a intinn, mhothaigh Hari cumhachtach. Níos cumhachtaí ná mar a rinne sí cheana. B'fhéidir gurb é seo an chaoi a mhothaigh an Tiarna Dorcha?

“Ceart go leor, tá sé 5:57. Ba chóir dúinn fanacht le d’athair Draco. " Dúirt Wendy agus í á threorú isteach sa seomra suí. Bhí teallach ann, agus dúirt Wendy gur floo a tugadh ar an gceann seo, mar gurbh é seo an áit ar tháinig a cuairteoirí tríd. Shíl Hari nach raibh sé sin sláintiúil, ach de réir cosúlachta oibríonn sé go breá chomh fada agus a deir tú an t-ainm i gceart.

Chuala Hari poof ina dhiaidh sin thud agus chonaic sí Lucius Malfoy agus an rud a chonaic sí mar Narcissa Malfoy. ‘D’fhéadfadh a háilleacht réaltaí scannáin a iomaíocht’ a cheap Hari.

“Ó mo! Caithfidh tú a bheith Hari! Níl a fhios agam cén fáth go raibh ort maireachtáil le mugaí. Nuair a fuair do thuismitheoirí bás ba chóir duit a bheith imithe síos ar an liosta. Rinneamar seiceáil agus fuaireamar amach go raibh muid deireanach ar an liosta, mar sin ba chóir duit a bheith imithe chuig na Longbottoms, ansin Minerva, ansin linn! Níor chóir duit a bheith riamh leis na mugaí sin! " Bhí Narcissa ag ídiú. Scriosadh an masc foirfe an dara ceann a chonaic sí Hari, agus níor chuimhin le Hari. Thug sí mothú te di gur mhothaigh Mrs.Malfoy go bhféadfadh sí a bheith timpeall Hari.

“Sea sea Hunny, bhí tú ag gearán faoi seo sa bhaile freisin, agus san aireacht, agus ar ár mbealach anseo." Thug Narcissa flush tapa ach chuaigh sí ar ais go gnáth mar a rinne gach duine sa seomra gáire. Bhí a fhios ag a bhformhór go mbeadh Narcissa mar seo, ag smaoineamh ar an gcaoi a raibh sí ag iarraidh bualadh leis an gcailín.

“Sea, bhí sé greannmhar mé a fheiceáil buartha. Tar leat beirt. Ní mór dúinn roinnt éadaí cearta a fháil do Hari. Níl mé ag iarraidh go bhfeicfeadh duine ar bith againn na héadaí seo. "

D’aontaigh Hari. Bhí a fhios aici nach raibh Narcissa ag iarraidh í a chiontú, agus nár theastaigh uaithi ach cuidiú léi.

"Diagon Alley!" Dúirt Lucius agus Draco agus iad ag imeacht ar ball de lasracha glasa.

“Anois a chara, abair Diagon Alley. Ba chóir duit a bheith le feiceáil sa choire Leaky. Beidh Draco agus Lucius ag fanacht linn. " Chlaon Hari agus sheas isteach.

"Diagon Alley!" Dúirt an bheirt acu agus iad clúdaithe le lasracha glasa.

Wu

“Roghnaigh na rudaí a theastaíonn uait. Táimid ag fáil wardrobe úrnua duit. Gheobhaidh muid cúpla earra éadaí muggle duit Dé Domhnaigh nuair a rachaimid ar ais. Is féidir leat roinnt éadaí nua a fháil chomh maith le Dragon. " Dúirt Narcissa agus iad ag siúl isteach i siopa costasach.

"Bean Uí. Malfoy, níl airgead agam áfach ... ”a dúirt sí. Bhí súil aici i ndáiríre go bhféadfaidís dul abhaile. Ní raibh sí ag siopadóireacht éadaí riamh roimhe seo.

"Tá sé sin ceart go leor, íocfaidh mé astu, agus le do thoil, glaoigh orm cissy." Dúirt sí agus í ag patáil lámh an chailín. Níor thug Hari ach meangadh mór ar ais.

Faoin am a d’imigh siad, bhí Hari ag caitheamh anuas ar éadaí. Bhí 3 róbaí éagsúla uirthi, glas, gorm, agus ceann bán, 2 clóca, ceann dubh agus bán, agus an ceann eile foirm dathanna Slytherin. Bhí 5 phéire fo-éadaí aici freisin. Gúnaí nó shorts le léinte T a bhí orthu seo. Fuair sí dhá phéire buataisí an-daor freisin, ar Dragonhide, an leathar dubh iomlán eile. Bhí sí chomh buíoch gur thosaigh sí ag caoineadh i ndáiríre. Níor thug Draco ach barróg awkward di, agus beagnach gur fhulaing Cissy í. 

Faoin am a tháinig siad abhaile, bhí sé beagnach 8. Thaispeáin duine de na elves tí, na créatúir bheaga ghalánta a bhí iontu, í go seomra díreach in aice le Dracos. Bhí áthas ar Hari. Ní raibh sí ag iarraidh impí a chur ar dhaoine fásta sa teach, agus ba í Draco a haois, agus d’éirigh go maith leo cheana féin.

“Iníon Potter Ma’am! Tá an folctha tarraingthe duit féin! Má theastaíonn aon rud uait, glaoigh ar Milsey! " A dúirt sí le bogha. “Misses Malfoy! Conas is féidir le Milsey cabhrú leat? " A dúirt sí le bogha eile.

“Táim á sannadh duit le bheith i do theach pearsanta Hari. Déanfaidh tú mar a deir sí. Fan sa teach seo mura n-iarrtar ort. " Dúirt sí. Bhí a guth níos fuaire ná mar a chuala Hari riamh é. An raibh disobey an elf seo roimhe seo?

"Ar ndóigh Misses Lady Malfoy!" Le pop tapa, d’imigh an elf gearr. D’fhéach Cissy ar Hari le gáire ar a aghaidh.

“Tá sí ina elf maith, ach beagán clumsy. Déanfaidh sí a seacht ndícheall tú a shásamh. Bhí sí ar mo shean-teach sula bhfuair mé Wispy. Anois, tá do folctha fuarú. Déan deifir, a stór! ” A dúirt Cissy agus í ag siúl amach as an seomra. Rug Hari ar péire fo-éadaí agus a clóca slytherin agus shiúil sí i dtreo an seomra folctha. 

A rá go raibh an seomra folctha iontach iontach a bhí ann. Bhí nathracha óir ar na haghaidheanna, airgead íon a bhí sna Láimhseálann, an seomra ar fad bruite le mil, an boladh ab fhearr le Hari. Ba bhreá léi é.

Chaith Hari a cuid féin agus chuaigh sí go tóin poill. Bheadh a lá breithe go luath. Seachtain ón lá amárach le bheith cruinn. Ní raibh sí in ann fanacht ar a lá breithe. Chaithfeadh sí a lá iomlán a chaitheamh sa leabharlann, mar ba í an lá saor í don cheiliúradh speisialta. B'fhéidir go bhféadfadh sí cuireadh a thabhairt do Draco le haghaidh uachtar reoite? Bhí $ 20 aici, ionas go bhféadfaidís uachtar reoite muggle a fháil.

Wu

Bhí an lá dar gcionn an-mhaith, suas go dtí meánlae. Bhí bricfeasta iontach aici ag a naoi, agus mhúin Draco di conas a céad broom a thiomána. Mhúin sé di freisin faoi chluiche ar a dtugtar quidditch, agus fuair sí corraitheach é. Ceann de na rudaí is fearr atá déanta aici ar domhan. Bhí sé tar éis lóin nuair a thit gach ifreann síos.

Bhí na Malfoys ag an Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, ag iarraidh coimeád Hari óg a fháil, nuair nach raibh aon duine seachas Albus Dumbledore ann. Bhí sé ag iarraidh airgead a fháil ó cruinneachán Potter.

"Patrion, a dhuine uasail?" Labhair Hari suas leis an gob. “Tá an fear seo ag úsáid MO airgead gan MO chead. Ba mhaith liom a fheiceáil cá shínigh mé an litir sin ag tabhairt smacht ar mo bhoghtaí, mar tá a fhios agam nach raibh. Bhí mé ag ceapadh go raibh mé ag tabhairt do Sirius Black, ach tá sé sa phríosún. Alice agus Frank Longbottom ina dhiaidh sin. Mura bhfuil siad in ann freisin, bhí mé ag ceapadh dul chuig máthair Frank. Ansin Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupine, ach níl sé áit ar bith in aice le Londain, ansin faoi dheireadh Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Níor tharla aon cheann de seo, agus cuireadh in iúl dom nár léadh an uacht riamh. "

Mar thoradh air sin ghnóthaigh Hari Ladyship of the Great and Ancient Potter house, Great and Noble House of Black, agus The Ancient and Noble house of Peverell, agus teach beagnach imithe as feidhm. Ní gá a rá, bhí Dumbledore an-trína chéile. D’fhág na potairí é gan aon rud, agus faoi chúram na Malfoys.

Bhuel, go teicniúil ní raibh sí in ann maireachtáil leis na Malfoys go dtí gur thosaigh sí Hogwarts, ach fós féin! Bhí sé sin dhá bhliain uathu, agus is annamh a d’fhéadfadh Dumbledore rialú a dhéanamh ar na gníomhartha a rinne sí.

“Mar Chaomhnóir Draíochta Hari Jamie Potter, cuirim cosc ar gach teagmháil dhaonna leis na Malfoys go dtí go bhfuil sí 11 bliana d’aois." Dúirt sé ag deireadh na léitheoireachta. “Féadfaidh sí fanacht leo go dtí Dé Luain an 27 Iúil."

Phléasc Hari ina deora crogall. Choinnigh Draco, toisc go raibh sí beagán níos airde ná a 96 cm féin (38 orlach nó 3 "2 '). Dá mbogfadh sé níos gaire dhéanfadh a shrón teagmháil lena forehead. 

Shuigh Hari ansin agus ghlaodh sé ar feadh uair an chloig mhaith agus na daoine fásta ag argóint. Dúirt Malfoy ainm a athar agus í le feiceáil taobh leis.

“Sea, a mhic? An bhfuil sí ceart go leor? " D'iarr sé mar patted sé a ceann. Mumbled sí rud éigin sleepily, agus chlaon sí isteach níos gaire do ghualainn Draco.

“Is Athair í atá ina codladh go tapa. Nár chóir dúinn stop a chur leis seo? Ghortaigh sí a ndóthain cheana gur ghlaoigh sí uirthi féin a chodladh. " D'iarr sé agus é ag scuabadh a gcuacha fada dubha dubha. Áilleacht iomlán a bhí inti. Cuacha fada, ach ní gá go bhfuil siad beag bídeach, gcuacha fada nach bhféadfá a rá ach ar éigean gur thosaigh an dearg agus an dubh ag críochnú, ag marú súile glasa mallachtacha a léirigh go leor mothúchán iontu. Dhéanfadh Draco an cailín seo a chosaint. Ní raibh le déanamh aige ach éirí níos láidre.

"Ar ndóigh, tabhair an dara ceann dom." Dúirt sé agus chuaigh sé anonn chun rud éigin a rá le Narcissa. Dúirt bean fhéach anonn ar a mac agus a cara. Is ar éigean a d’fhéadfá a rá gur bhreathnaigh sí go grámhar ar an mbeirt acu, ach d’fhéadfadh Draco agus Lucius a rá.

“Conas ba bhreá liom leanúint leis an argóint seo faoi cé a bhfuil a fhios aige cad é is fearr do mo mhac agus mo chol ceathrar, ach ghlaodh sí uirthi féin codladh, agus táimid tuirseach go leor freisin. Lá maith a Phríomhoide. " Dúirt Cissy mar a phioc Lucius Hari agus phioc sí Draco. Cé go raibh sé deich mbliana anois, lig sé dá mháthair é a iompar fós mar bhí rud éigin ag teastáil uathu beirt le coinneáil air.

Wu

Nuair a shroich siad an mainéar, chuaigh Lucius díreach go seomra Hari agus chuir faoi na clúdaigh te í. Ba é seo col ceathrar a mhná céile, agus an raibh an sean-chóta sin ag iarraidh an cailín luachmhar seo a thógáil ar shiúl? Ní fiú ón mbeirt acu, ach óna mac freisin! Bhí fearg air. Phóg sé a forehead go tapa ar bhealach athair, agus d'fhág sé thíos staighre a fháil Draco ag caoineadh le Narcissa. Ní fhéadfadh sé fiú é féin a thabhairt chun léacht a thabhairt dá mhac faoi mhothúcháin a cheilt, toisc nár chaill sé ach iníon. Chaill an dá thuismitheoir iníon, agus níor chaill Draco ach cara. 

Líonadh an oíche sin le deora. Chríochnaigh Draco ag caoineadh in aice le leaba Hari, agus bhí Lucius agus Cissy ag coinneáil a chéile ar an tolg.

“Draco? Dúisigh Draco le do thoil. " D'iarr Hari mar a shuigh sí suas agus chroith sé ina dhúiseacht. D’fhéach sé uirthi agus ní raibh sí in ann cabhrú ach súil ghéar a choinneáil ar a shúile liath. Bhí siad puffy agus d'fhéach siad bloodshot.

“A chara, cén fáth a bhfuil tú ag caoineadh? Céard atá mícheart?" D'iarr sí, ach níor thug Draco ach barróg di.

“Tá brón orm go gcaithfidh tú imeacht. Tá brón orm nach bhfuil mé láidir go leor chun mo chuid mothúchán a cheilt. Tá brón orm- ”Chuir Whipsserjade deireadh leis agus ghabh sé faoi garda é. B’fhéidir toisc gur choinnigh sé brón air. Rinne Hari gáire go bog.

“Níl aon rud le rá faoi leithscéal as DrayDray. Bainigí taitneamh as an am atá againn anois, agus is féidir linn ulchabháin a sheoladh thar an gcuid eile den scoilbhliain. " Rinne sí réasúnaíocht. 

“Ach ní dúirt an seanfhear sin aon teagmháil !.” Dúirt sé agus é ag crochadh a cheann arís.

“Draco, Draco, Draco. Dúirt sé nach raibh teagmháil DAONNA ann. Ní daoine iad na ulchabháin. " Go tobann bhí cuma ar Draco gur tháinig na Nollag go luath.

"An dóigh leat go n-oibreoidh sé sin?" D'iarr sé, ar bís ach beagán éiginnte.

“Cinnte. Ba chóir gur roghnaigh sé a chuid focal níos fearr. " A dúirt Hari, shrugging.

"Dúirt cosúil le slytherin fíor." Dúirt Draco, meangadh gáire ar a liopaí.

Wu

An lá dar gcionn le chéile bhí dornán spraoi. Lucius, nó Lucio mar a thosaigh Hari ag glaoch air, lig do Draco agus di dul amach go dtí an réimse quidditch agus cleachtadh a dhéanamh ar eitilt. Ar ndóigh ní raibh iontu ach scuaba níos lú mar ní raibh Lucio ag iarraidh go gortófaí an dá pháiste, ach ní raibh mórán measa orthu. 

Ba bhreá le Hari an mothú a bheith ag eitilt. An ghaoth ag brú a cuid gruaige dubh agus dearg ar ais isteach ina h-aghaidh, a bheith suas ón talamh, ag réabadh timpeall níos gasta ná éinne. Bhí sé mothú iontach.

"Sílim go ndéanfaidh tú iarrthóir den scoth Hari!" Dúirt Draco agus iad ag teacht anuas ón eitilt.

“Shíl mé gur theastaigh uait a bheith i d’iarrthóir?” D'iarr Hari agus iad ag tosú ag cur na scuaba ar ais sa chaillfidh broom. 

“Sea ach is fearr d’ualaí, agus níos éadroime freisin. Níos fearr ag lorg an snitch. Sílim go mb’fhearr liom a bheith i mo sheirbhíseach cibé ar bith. " A dúirt sé agus dusted as a lámha. Go tobann tháinig Whipss ag sleamhnú suas dóibh.

Tá an ceart aige. Tá tú ró-éadrom. Ní mór dúinn tú a ramhrú. Ní bheidh Tiarna Dorcha nua á chothú agam.

"Cé a dúirt gur theastaigh uaim a bheith i mo Thiarna Dorcha?" D'iarr Hari ar an nathair dhubh. Ar ndóigh bhí machnamh déanta aici air, ach bhí sí naoi, ní smaointe é sin ba cheart a bheith ag duine.

Do inchinn. Riamh ó nascáil muid, cloisim do chuid smaointe, an cuimhin leat ceann beag? Whipsserjade hissed le gáire. Sea chuimhnigh sí ceart go leor.

Uwu

_/ ”Seo Hari! Fuair mé an leabhar nascáil! " Labhair Wendy agus tháinig deireadh le ceann Whipss go tobann. Bhí sé ag iarraidh é seo a dhéanamh ar feadh i bhfad. Banna lena dhuine beag._

_“Go raibh maith agat Wendy! Táim cinnte go gcuideoidh sé seo le hualaí. " D'fhreagair Hari agus í ag tosú ag dul chuig caibidil dar teideal Snake Bonding and the Dangers. De réir cosúlachta, níor chóir duit banna a dhéanamh le nathair más peirsil tú, mar ní thuigeann tú iad. Tuigeann an nathair daoine go breá, ach ní féidir léi Béarla a labhairt. Dá bhféadfaidís, bheadh a tréith cineál gan úsáid._

_Bhí cinneadh déanta ag Hari gur tréith in ionad scil í an teanga nathair a labhairt, mar a dúirt leabhair go raibh sé beagnach dodhéanta í a fhoghlaim. ‘Go maith’ a cheap sí. 'Ní thuigfidh éinne an méid atá á rá agam.'_

_Tharla an nascáil iarbhír lá ina dhiaidh sin. Is é a bhí le déanamh acu chun bannaí a dhéanamh ná fuil a roinnt, agus a luaithe a bhí sí nasctha le Whipss, ní dhéanfadh nimh nathair difear di._

_Chuir Whipss a chuid fanganna isteach, agus mhothaigh sí tinn láithreach._

_Ná bíodh imní ort an duine beag. Tá scála mianach ithe agat cheana féin, beidh tú ceart go leor._

_"Ceart go leor." D'fhreagair sí shakily. Bhí a guth lag agus mhothaigh a corp go raibh sé ag dul leictrithe._

_Nuair a dhúisigh sí, bhí lá iomlán caite, agus bhraith sí ceart go leor. Bhí Whipsserjade ina luí in aice léi, ina codladh. Bhreathnaigh sí sa scáthán, agus chonaic sí go raibh daltaí scoilte ag a súile féin._

_“Aoire! Cad a tharla do mo shúile?! ” D’impigh sí beagnach._

_Ceann beag, tá sé go maith. Dún do shúile díreach agus guímid go n-imeoidh siad._

_Mar sin ba é sin a rinne sí gach maidin anois. Ag iarraidh a cuid daltaí scoilt ina ndaltaí babhta. Ná déan éagóir uirthi, ba bhronntanas í súile nathair, ach ní raibh daltaí nathair ag gnáthdhaoine, agus b’éigean di ligean uirthi féin gur gnáthrud í. Ar a laghad as seo amach._

Uwu

“Ari? Hari! ” Draco yelled, snapping a mhéara os comhair a aghaidh. Bhí sí ina seasamh ansin ar feadh trí nóiméad iomlán.

“Tá brón orm Draco! Níor chuimhnigh mé ach ar rud éigin faoi Whipss. " Dúirt sí ag snapáil a méar ina aghaidh freisin. Rinne Draco gáire díreach agus tharraing sé isteach sa seomra bia iad. Bhí méid mór bia ann. Glasraí, meats, torthaí. Bhí sí ar neamh i mbia. Seo níos mó bia ná mar a chonaic sí riamh ina saol! 

"Is iomaí bia é sin!" A dúirt sí, ag rá na follasaí. Lucio agus Cissy díreach ag gáire.

“Theastaigh uainn go mbeadh an chéad lón iontach agat anseo. Den chuid is mó, ní iarraimid ach an méid a theastaíonn uainn a ithe, agus déanann na elves é. " A dúirt Lucio agus í ina suí. Ar ndóigh, bhí roinnt béasa aici, ach níor chosúil go raibh cuimhne ag na Malfoys nach raibh sí thar barr.

“Tóg cibé rud is mian leat mo nathair agus dragan beag. Tá muid in ann níos mó a fháil má rithimid amach. " Rinne Hari blús agus aoibh ar a leasainm nua. Nathair. Thaitin sí go mór léi, agus rinne Draco amhlaidh.

“Ba chóir duit do shúile Hari a thaispeáint dóibh! Is fearr fós an maide leasainm! ” Blushed sí agus dhún sí a súile. Nuair a d’oscail sí arís iad, chuaigh an dá dhuine fásta faoi dhraíocht. Bhí sí ag iarraidh iad a cheilt arís, ach labhair Lucius suas.

"Fuair tú na súile sin ó nascáil le Whipsserjade, nach raibh?" Chlaon Hari a ceann. Bhí súil aici nach raibh gráin acu uirthi. Bhí an-mheas aici ar a súile.

"Tá siad iontach!" Exclaimed Cissy, go tobann ina seasamh chun a súile a fheiceáil níos gaire. “Agus choinnigh siad an scáth céanna glas! Bhuel, seachas timpeall do dhalta. Breathnaíonn siad beagán níos dorcha. Ar léirigh Draco a chuid duit cheana féin? " D'iarr sí agus í ag tarraingt barróg ar an mbeirt leanaí.

“Sea. Bhí siad an-deas! ” Ní fhéadfadh Draco an blush a stopadh ar a aghaidh. Bhí sé ag praiseach le dragan leanbh nuair a chuir sé giota air, agus mar sin chuir sé ar ais é, agus é á cheangal de thaisme. Bhí an dragan ina chodladh san fhoraois áit éigin, ach thug sé daltaí diamaint iontacha do Draco. Ní raibh sé chomh maith le nathracha infridhearg agus fís oíche, ach d’fheicfeadh sé faoi uisce. Agus trí thine. Ní maith i ndáiríre do mhisin stealth, ach go léir mar an gcéanna.

“Tá sé sin iontach! Freisin, a Hari, caithfidh mé labhairt leat tar éis lóin. " Dúirt Lucius agus iad go léir ag tosú ag ithe arís. Thug Hari ust nod dó. Bhí sí ag fiafraí cén uair a thiocfadh an chaint seo. Ar an iomlán, déileálfaimid leat ar bhealach difriúil os comhair daoine, rud fíorfhuil.

Bhí an lón ag teacht chun deiridh go luath, agus gach a d’ith Hari ná na glasraí agus na torthaí. Riamh ó nascáil le Whipss, bhí sé deacair feoil a ithe. Dúirt sé gur rud nathair a bhí ann, mar go bhféadfadh sí feoil amh a ithe go breá,

'Tá mé cosúil le vampire. Níl ach feoil a itheann mé amh. ' Shíl Hari nuair a chuala sí trácht crua ó Whipss.

Má chuireann tú tú féin i gcomparáid le vampire arís, beidh mé an-trína chéile. Is nathair tú. Ní hiad na créatúir tarraingthe fola sin.

Rinne Hari gáire díreach agus chuimil sí a lámh ar chloigeann Whipsserjades.

Uwu

Tháinig deireadh lena lá deiridh leis na Malfoys. Bhí sí trína chéile i ndáiríre. D’fhéadfadh sí féin agus Draco a súile nádúrtha a thaispeáint timpeall a chéile, gan draíocht a chur orthu.

Anois b’éigean di dul ar ais chuig a teaghlach muggle, ag fágáil na ndaoine a chuir áthas uirthi taobh thiar de. Go hiontach. Trádáil chóir den sórt sin. 

Le beagán ama breise a chaitheamh lena teaghlach nua, d’aontaigh siad í a thabhairt abhaile ar an mbealach muggle. Líonadh an Satharn tar éis lóin le siopadóireacht muggle anyways, mar sin Dé Domhnaigh ní dhearna siad a scíth a ligean chomh fada agus ab fhéidir leo. Rinne Draco agus Hari bráisléid líonta draíochta a chuir in iúl dóibh nuair a bhí siad gar. Ní fhéadfadh an duine eile na bráisléid a thógáil amach ach a chinntiú nach dtógfadh siad as iad agus go gcaillfidís iad nuair a bheadh siad trína chéile nó as a meabhair leis an duine eile. 

"An é seo do theach?" D'iarr Draco le disgust. Bhí gráin aige ar mhúiríní lena chroí iomlán, ach d’fhéadfadh sé deas a imirt do Hari.

“Sea. Níl mórán ann, ach codlaím anseo mar sin… ”Ba léir an míchompord a bhí aici féin agus ag Draco. D’fhéadfadh Hari a bhraitheann go mbeadh Whipss níos doichte timpeall a bholg, go leor chun an áit a dtosódh sé ag gortú. Tapáil sí go docht air ar a cheann, agus scaoil sé beagán. 

Ghlaoigh Hari cloigín an dorais agus d’fhan sé. Go tobann bhí an doras oscailte.

“Hari! Do chúl! Tá Daid amuigh anois. " Dúirt Dudley gur thug sé an teaghlach ar fad istigh.

“Go maith. An bhfuil Aintín Petunia anseo? " D'iarr sí mar a thosaigh na Malfoys ag glacadh radharcra an tí.

"Sea lig dom dul inis di do chúl." Rith sé thuas staighre go tobann. Chaill Dudley go leor fanacht riamh ó thug Hari Whipss abhaile. Bheadh siad ag obair le chéile ag ruaig tar éis an nathair fhada rásaíochta le chéile. Ní raibh cuimhne ag Aintín Petunia, mar dúirt an nathair nach ngortódh sé iad, ach bhí fearg ar Uncail Vernon gach uair a déarfadh Dudley go raibh sé ag dul amach ag imirt leis an nathair agus leis an gcailín.

“Fáilte ar ais Hari. Cé hiad na daoine seo? " D’fhoghlaim Petunia conas a teanga a choinneáil timpeall an chailín, agus ba dhaoine fásta dá leithéid iad seo, ionas go bhféadfaidís gach a raibh uathu a dhéanamh.

“Aintín Petunia! Seo baill mo theaghlaigh! Seo Lucius, Narcissa, agus Draco! " Dúirt sí ag tagairt do gach ceann acu. Thit masc Narcissa isteach i gceann de mháthair, agus aoibh bheag ar Lucius ar a aghaidh.

"A-An bhfuil tú ag fanacht leo?" D'iarr sí. Thit aghaidh Dudleys isteach in uafás. Ní fhéadfadh Hari imeacht! Ní raibh ag éirí leo ach anois, agus ansin thabharfadh sí Whipss uaidh! D’fhágfadh sé sin nach mbeadh aon rud le cuimhneamh uirthi, agus dhéanfadh sí dearmad air.

"Réidh, níl." Dúirt Lucio agus é ag patáil ceann Dracos. “Tá cinneadh déanta ag Dumbledore gur chóir di fanacht anseo go dtí go mbeidh sí aon bhliain déag d’aois. Tabharfaidh sí cuairt ort fós, a fhir óig, mar sin ní chaillfidh tú do chol ceathrar. Ní dhearna súile Dudley ach a dhorn a phumpáil agus a phumpáil isteach san aer.

“Cén fáth nach dtéann tú triúr ag súgradh, agus pléifidh na daoine fásta rudaí?” D'iarr Narciss agus Chlaon Draco agus Hari díreach. Thaispeáin sí iad tríd an doras cúil, agus lig Dudley agus Draco osna amach.

“Chomh sásta nach raibh Uncail Vernon anseo. Bheadh iarracht déanta aige gach duine againn a dhúnmharú. " A dúirt Hari. Chlaon Dudley a cheann. Bhí a fhios aige go raibh fuath ag a athair do Hari agus a cineál, ach ní fhaca Dudley cén fáth. Chonaic sé í ag bualadh ualaí uaireanta áfach, agus thug sé air fuath a thabhairt dá athair.

"Is cosúil go bhfuil d'aintín níos deise." Dúirt Draco agus aoibh Hari.

“Tá sí an-deas liom anois. Tá a fhios aici nach ngortóidh muid í mura ndéanann sí ar dtús é. " Dúirt Hari go raibh ceann Whipssss á petting aige agus é ag spalpadh amach ar an talamh.

"Níl a fhios agam ar chóir go mbeadh eagla orm romhat nó an mbeadh tú sásta ar do shon." A dúirt Draco le magadh eagla. Rinne an grúpa gáire díreach.

Wu

Tá cúpla lá caite agus tá Hari agus Dudley ina suí i seomra Dudleys. Gan ach dhá nóiméad eile go dtí a lá breithe!

"Caithfidh tú a rá liom cad a fuair tú Big D dom!" Dúirt Hari agus í ag caitheamh a lámha isteach san aer. Nóiméad amháin eile….

"Nope!" Dúirt sé popping an p. "Níl tú á fháil go dtí go bhfaighidh tú Drays." Dúirt sé. Go tobann, bhí fuaim cnagtha ag a fuinneog.

"Labhair an diabhal!" Dúirt Hari agus í ag éirí aníos a fhuinneog a oscailt. Go tobann d’eitil ulchabhán mór donn le dhá bhronntanas ina spúnóga. Ceann amháin ar a bhfuil an lipéad “An draoi is fearr leat” agus an ceann eile “Cissy agus Lucio”. Chinn Draco go raibh sé ag dul a bheith ar an draoi ab fhearr le Hari, agus ba é Hari an cailleach ab fhearr leis. Shíl Hari go raibh sé seo rud beag aisteach, ach ó bhuel. D’oscail sí bronntanas Draco ar dtús, agus fuair sí trí rud. Scáthán a bhí sa chéad cheann. Mion-scuaba a bhí sa dara ceann, an ceann céanna a ndeachaigh sí ag marcaíocht air ag a theach. Nuair a chuaigh sí i dteagmháil léi áfach, lámhaigh slabhra as a cúl.

"Ní raibh a fhios agam gur eitil banlaoch scuaba." Dudley teased. Hari shoved sé beagán agus gáire sé.

Grianghraf an tríú rud deiridh. Shíl sí nach raibh ann ach gnáth-ghrianghraf den teaghlach ar fad, ach bhí sé ag bogadh. Chinn sí go raibh sé in am an litir a léamh.

  
  


**Nathair a chara!**

**Conas a bhí sé gan muid? Tá a fhios agam gur dócha go bhfuil tú ag smaoineamh faoi dhá cheann de na bronntanais, mar sin rachaidh mé chuig an scáthán ar dtús.**

**Scáthán dhá bhealach atá sa scáthán sin. Just a rá Dragon agus tiocfaidh mé suas air. Ba chóir dúinn iarracht a dhéanamh labhairt gach oíche Dé Domhnaigh. Mura féidir leat glaoch orm. Más féidir leat glaoch orm freisin. Ná bíodh imní ort, tá mé suas.**

**Anois is grianghraf draoi an dara rud. Beartaíonn sé le do wand. Níl ach trí ghrianghraf ann, ach is é ceann ár dteaghlach, agus is iontas iad an dá cheann eile. Tá súil agam gur bhain tú taitneamh as an muince, ach tá rud éigin speisialta a rinne mamaí. Is portkey é. Just a rá teach Dragons agus beidh tú le feiceáil. Ar ndóigh ní féidir leat é a úsáid fós mar chúis leis an sean-doras dúr balbh sin, ach ó, bhuel.**

**Tá súil agam go bhfuil an saol ag caitheamh go maith leat Snake!**

**Dragon**

"Cad é an plé leis na hainmneacha Dragon agus Nathair?" D'iarr Dudley agus é ag léamh thar ghualainn Hari. 

“Is é ár leasainm ar a chéile. Ciallaíonn a ainm Dragon. " Mhínigh sí.

"Sea ach nach é Hari Lion?" D'iarr sé le ceann dá fabhraí ardaithe.

"Bhuel, uh." Ní fhéadfadh Hari a mhíniú i ndáiríre. Ní raibh sí ag iarraidh go gceapfadh Dudley go raibh sí aisteach mar bhí súile nathair aici. "Tá súile nathair agam."

"Tá sé sin ar fheabhas! Taispeáin dom!" Scaoil Hari anáil nach raibh a fhios aici a bhí aici. Dhún sí a súile agus d’oscail sí arís iad, ag taispeáint na sárshaothair ghlasa mhallacht marú. 

"Tá siad chomh deas!" A dúirt Dudley agus é ag cromadh níos gaire. “Tá an chuma orthu go bhfuil siad ag gliondar! An bhfeiceann tú sa dorchadas? " Chlaon Hari a ceann.

“Sea níl a fhios agam cén fáth a mbíonn siad ag lonrú, ach is dóigh liom go gcabhraíonn sé liom a fheiceáil sa dorchadas. Is féidir liom infridhearg a fheiceáil freisin. Dúirt Iníon Wendy gur tréith fíor-annamh é sin. "

"WOW! Mar sin d’fhéadfá a bheith cosúil le coiriúil sár-fhionnuar! Oscail an bronntanas eile anois! " Dúirt sé agus rith dáileacht bheag léi. An dara ceann ar bhain sí leis, leathnaigh sé go méid leabhair. Sracadh Hari go tapa as an bhfilleadh agus léigh sé an teideal. “Treoir do Mhná maidir le Litrithe Dorcha Simplí”. Léigh sé. Le bheith ionraic, bhí sí an-sásta é seo a fháil. D’fhéadfadh sí iad seo a fhoghlaim gan stró, agus ansin iad a chleachtadh le Wendy. Léigh sí an litir go gasta.

**A chara ár nathair bheag**

**Cén chaoi a bhfuil tú? Is dócha nach n-inseoidh Draco duit ina litir, ach chailleann sé go leor duit. Ní stopfaidh sé ag gearán faoi chomh éagórach is atá sé nach bhfuil tú in ann teacht. Gach uair a thosaíonn sé, caithfidh Lucius seun tost a chur air. Labhraíonn sé ar feadh uaireanta.**

**Tá súil agam go bhfuil an saol ag dul go maith duit a stór.**

**Cissy agus Lucio.**

"Wow, ainm nathair eile." Rinne Hari a súile a rolladh díreach. “Oscail mianach anois Hari. Sílim go dtaitneoidh sé leat. " Dúirt sé agus é ag tabhairt dáileachta di a bhí fillte go dona. Bhí sé bendable. 

Rinne Hari an ceann seo a dhífhilleadh go tapa freisin, agus d’amharc sé air le turraing. D’fhéadfadh sí gúna gearr muinchille a dhéanamh amach, glas le mionsonraí glack air.

"Dud, cad chuige seo?" D'iarr sí, agus an t-ábhar ina láimh aici. Chuimil Dudley a mhuineál go caorach.

“Bhuel, tá an cruinniú sin ag mo thuismitheoirí an tseachtain seo chugainn, agus theastaigh ó mo thuismitheoirí go mbeadh an triúr againn ag teacht le chéile, agus mo sheomraí dubh agus glas, agus mar sin fuair mé gúna duit chun a mheaitseáil. Ní dóigh liom go dtaitneoidh siad leat do chuid róbaí. " D'fhreagair sé. "Má tá sé go dona is féidir liom rud éigin eile a fháil duit." Dúirt sé, imní le feiceáil ina shúile.

"Tá sé iontach!" Dúirt sí í féin a lainseáil in airm Dudley chun barróg a chur air. Lig sé dornán aeir amach nach bhféadfaí a rá ach osna.

“Sásta gur maith leat é, ach tá sé 12:16. Sílim gur chóir dúinn codladh a fháil. " Dúirt sé agus é ag pointeáil ar an gclog.

“Ó sea. Oíche Mór D! ” Dúirt Hari agus í ag siúl siar an staighre, ag cinntiú go seachnófaí an chéim squeaky.

Wu

Bhí dhá bhliain agus seachtain ann ó bhreithlá Hari. Ba é an 7 Lúnasa an dáta. Lá gnáth a bhí ann mar a bhí i gcónaí. Uncail Vernon ag tafann ar a seomra nua (bhí feistiú mór ag Dudley go raibh sí ag coinneáil na nathrach uaidh ionas go mbeadh seomraí gar dóibh) doras chun bricfeasta a chócaráil dóibh, ag dul amach chuig an gclós tosaigh chun uisce a dhéanamh agus claonadh a dhéanamh chuig na toir, agus ansin téigh ag imirt le Dudley. Inniu, áfach, bhraith sé difriúil. Ar ndóigh chuala sí an banging ar a doras. 

Anois bhí sí ag cócaireacht sa chistin, le Whipss timpeall a coime. Shleamhnaigh sí píosa bagúin amh go Whipss agus rinne sé a cheadú. 

"GIRL!" Chuala Hari ó gach cearn den chistin. “Ar thug tú píosa de mo bhagún don nathair sin!?” Ghéaraigh Vernon agus é ag cromadh os a chionn.

"B'éigean dom, bhagair sé greim a fháil orm." Hari fibbed. Chuaigh aghaidh Uncail Vernon corcra, ag taispeáint go raibh fearg air.

“Ba chóir gur lig sé dó! Bheadh sé níos fearr dá mbeifeá imithe! ” D’ardaigh Vernon lámh agus leag sé greim uirthi, díreach nuair a d’oscail an doras tosaigh agus aintín Petunia ag scairteadh “Vernon NO!”. Bhí Hari ag iarraidh caoineadh. Ba é seo an ceann is deacra a bhuail sí riamh. D’ardaigh Whipss a cheann, réidh le hionsaí a dhéanamh.

“Níl Aoire. Ná ionsaí. Is mian liom fanacht anseo. Fan liom féin agus le Dudley. " D’impigh Hari. Shleamhnaigh an nathair siar go dtí an bheirt acu, mar bhí Dudley anois ina suí ar an urlár le Hari.

"Lig Hari dom é a fheiceáil." Dúirt Dudley agus é ag baint a láimhe di. D’fhéadfá marc mór bándearg a fheiceáil, sin bruise is dóichí.

"Stupefy!" Chuala Hari agus Dudley. Bhí Hari láithreach as an talamh le Whipss díreach in aice léi. Ní raibh Harry ach timpeall 4 ”6’ anois, agus bhí Whipss timpeall sé throigh, mar sin bhí an difríocht airde ann.

“Severus Snape?” A d’fhiafraigh Hari agus í ag dul trasna a airm. Cén fáth go raibh sé anseo? An raibh sé chun í a thabhairt ar ais chuig na Malfoys?

Níor chuala Hari aon rud ó na Malfoys óna deichiú breithlá. Tagann gach Litir a sheol sí ar ais gan oscailt. An ndearna sí rud éigin mícheart?

“Sea ... Sin m’ainm. Cén chaoi a bhfuil a fhios agat é? " D'iarr an fear gréisceach lorg. Níor fhéach Hari ach síos ar a nathair.

"Dray, er is mise Draco dúirt liom cé tú féin, agus cén chuma a bhí ort." Hari muttered. An bhféadfadh sí fiú Draco Dray a ghlaoch níos mó? 

"Tá aithne agat ar na Malfoys?" D'iarr sé arís. Chlaon Hari díreach. “Ceart go leor ansin. Táim chun tú a thógáil chun do chuid rudaí Scoile a fháil. Fág an nathair agus lig di dul. " A dúirt an fear agus é ag dul ar ais go dtí an doras.

“Níl.” 

"Gabh mo leithscéal?" Iarrann sé, snarl ar a aghaidh. Dia mar a bhí cuma Lilly uirthi, seachas an dubh ina cuid gruaige.

“Ciallaíonn mé nach féidir liom Whipsserjade a fhágáil. Táimid cineál bannaithe. Díreach cosúil le Draco agus a dragan. " Mhínigh Hari agus Whipss ag sníomh timpeall a choim. 

“Aoire, tá tú trom. Ní dóigh liom gur féidir liom tú a iompar. "

Tá a fhios agat an geasa gan meáchan, is féidir leat é a úsáid ormsa.

"Cén fáth a ndéanaim dearmad ar na rudaí seo i gcónaí."

"Parselmouth tú?" D'imigh an seanfhear gréisceach.

Fealltóir! Freak éadrom! Lig dom é a mharú!

Chuala Hari an guth arís. Bhí sé raspy, ach bhí sé óg. Cosúil le duine a labhraíonn ar éigean.

Inis dó gur fealltóir é don dorchadas, agus ní thabharfaidh Tom maithiúnas dó.

'Cén fáth a mbíonn tú i gcónaí ag caint fút féin sa tríú duine?' Shíl Hari, ach ní bhfuair sí aon fhreagra.

"Sea labhraím an teanga naofa." Ghluais lámh dheas Hari i bpian. Shíl formhór na ndaoine go raibh pianta ina scar aici, ach i ndáiríre ba é an marc nathair ar a gualainn í. D'inis Tom, nó Marvolo mar a d'áitigh sé go nglaofaí air, gach rud faoin gcaoi ar mharaigh sé a thuismitheoirí, agus de thaisme rinne sé horcrux dó féin. Ba í an sealbhóir horcrux í. Bhí a fhios aici gur cheap gach duine go raibh Tom sa mharc tintreach ar a mhullach, ach bhí sé sa mharc nathair ag clúdach a ghualainn.

Go tobann chuaigh súile Hari dorcha dearg. “Is fealltóir Severus tú! Ag tabhairt mo phleananna do Dumbledore! Beidh tú ag fulaingt nuair a fhillfidh mé! ” Ar ndóigh d’fhéadfadh Hari é sin go léir a chloisteáil, ach nuair a chuaigh Tom ar ais isteach ina inchinn ghníomhaigh sí ar dhaoine eatarthu. 

“Ollamh? Dudley? Cad a tharla? Tá m’inchinn an-doiléir. ” Dúirt sí agus chuimil sí a scar. Tá a fhios ag Dudley faoi Tom cheana féin, ach níl a fhios ag Petunia agus Severus. Bhí sí buíoch as sin. Bhí cuma mearbhall ar Dudley.

“Bhí mé ag glaoch ar d’ainm toisc go raibh tú ag stánadh ar an spás. Bhí an chuma ar do nathair go raibh sí ag iarraidh ionsaí a dhéanamh. Anois caithfimid tosú. Teastaíonn ó Dumbledore go mbuailfidh tú leis na Weasleys. " Dúirt sé agus choinnigh sé a lámh amach. “Táimid chun gaireas a dhéanamh. Tabharfaidh sé isteach sa Choire Leaky muid. " Dúirt sé agus chuaigh Whipsserjade níos doichte timpeall a choim agus í ag dul chun greim a fháil ar a lámh.

"Soicind amháin." A deir sí. Chríochnaigh sí gach ceann de na leabhair a bhí ag Wendy timpeall dhá mhí ó shin, agus mar sin bhí aithne aici ar fad ar dtús trí charms agus geasa tríú bliain. Mhúin Wendy di freisin conas a bheith ina beochantóir. Owl donn donn a bhí i animagus Wendy. Bhí Hari's ina beanna. Shíl sí go raibh sé greannmhar gur siombail an bháis í an cailín a tháinig slán ó thiarna dorcha. 

Chaith Hari a lámh thar Whipss agus chuir sé an ghríosú chun solas cleite a dhéanamh dó. D’fhéadfadh sí draíocht gan focal a dhéanamh freisin, ach ligh sí go raibh cuma mhaisiúil uirthi.

“An bhfuil eolas agat cheana féin faoi dhraíocht? Ní cúis díomá é sin go hiomlán. Déan deifir anois, déanaimis. " Rug Hari go tapa ar lámh Snape agus mhothaigh sí a boilg ag tarraingt. Bhí sí imithe tríd an floo agus eitil, ach riamh seo. Bhraith sí tinn.

Nuair a d’oscail Hari a súile, bhí siad istigh sa Choire Leaky, nuair a stad gach duine chun breathnú orthu.

“Éist le gach duine! Cúl Hari! ” Ghlaoigh bean an tí, Tom. Go tobann sheas gach duine suas agus chuaigh siad anonn chuici. Bhí sí thart ar thrí barróg, cúig chroitheadh láimhe, agus beirt ag cromadh anuas uirthi nuair a rinne Whipsserjade hissed go foréigneach.

Bog tú daoine dána! Ag teagmháil le mo nathair bheag! Ba chóir go mbeadh náire ar fad ort!

Thacaigh gach duine go gasta, gan a fhios acu cad ba cheart a dhéanamh faoin nathair. Hari díreach giggled le gáire beag.

“Tá brón orm mar gheall air ma'am agus misters! Ní maith leis daoine a bheith i dteagmháil liom. " Dúirt sí nuair a d'iompaigh beirt bhuachaillí rua go tobann uirthi.

“Is féidir liom a fheiceáil cén fáth Forge. Féach ar an marc sin. "

“Sea, a chara Gred. Is cinnte go mbeidh bruis air sin. " Dúirt an ceann eile, is dóichí an cúpla.

“OH! Ní foláir duit a bheith Fred ”a dúirt sí agus í ag tagairt di féin darb ainm Forge. "Agus caithfidh gur tusa George!" D’fhéach sí suas orthu agus bhí cuma mearbhall orthu.

“Conas a rinne tú é sin? Fuair tú ár gcearta ainm. Ní fiú ár máthair é a dhéanamh! ” A dúirt Fred agus é ag croitheadh a láimhe. 

“Bhuel, níor athraigh tú ach na codanna deireanacha d’ainm, ceart? Cosúil le do Fred agus díreach dearg a thógáil agus Oerge a chur ina áit. Tá súil agam go bhfuil an ceart agam. " Chuir sí a ceann síos agus chuir sí an chuma air go raibh náire uirthi.

"Sea atá tú!" Arsa Seoirse

“Fuaireamar ainmneacha nua! Níor lig tú ach ár rún dár dteaghlach iomlán! " Dúirt sé lena lámh thar a chroí. Lig Hari giggle amach lena lámha thar a béal. 

Freckles don chéad cheann agus Speckles don dara ceann.

"Cad mar gheall ar Freckles agus Speckles?" D'iarr Hari agus an bheirt díreach ag breathnú anuas uirthi le hiontas.

"Táimid ag glacadh lena Fred."

"Deartháir George ar ndóigh."

"Níl tú ag glacadh le duine ar bith, a bhuachaillí!" Ghlaoigh bean plump agus í ag dul chun a buachaillí a tharraingt ó Hari agus í a fhilleadh i barróg.

“Dia duit Hari faraor! Lig dom an bruise sin a leigheas. Eipeasóid! ” Dúirt sí agus mhothaigh aghaidh Hari níos fearr. Bhí an bruise imithe, ach bhí an marc dearg fós ann. "Conas a tharla sé seo le Severus?" D'iarr an bhean.

“Bhuail a uncail muggle í toisc gur bheathaigh sí an nathair." Chuir Hari dalladh ar a bhealach agus d’fhéach Snape thar a bheith smug.

“Ó a stór bocht. Cé hé an nathair cibé ar bith? Cén fáth a bhfuil sé agat? " D'iarr sí mar a chuaigh Whipss timpeall fráma beag Hari.

“Whipsserjade an t-ainm atá air, ach tugaim Whipss air, nó Jade uaireanta. Is Marmor Obscurus é, agus is eol dom é! " Chríochnaigh sí agus chrom sí ar Whipss go docht. Chaith Whipss a theanga amach ar a leiceann mar phóg. 

“Ah! Bhuel is maith sin go bhfuil aithne agat air. Anois Severus, an bhfuil a liosta siopadóireachta agat? " D'iarr Bean Weasly. Dúirt Draco léi i gcónaí go raibh gruaig rua, go leor freckles, agus níos mó páistí ná mar a bhí in acmhainn dóibh.

"Sea, ach caithfimid stopadh ag Gringotts ar dtús Molly."

"Cén fáth ollamh?" D'iarr Hari. Is ar éigean a d’fhéadfá é a fheiceáil ag rolladh a shúile.

"Chun do chuid airgid a fháil." Dúirt sé agus é ag cur dalladh ar an gcailín.

"Ach tá mo chuid airgid agam cheana féin?" Dúirt sí agus í ag coimeád mála a bhí i bhfolach aici ina pócaí.

"Agus conas, guí inis, a fuair tú an t-ór seo?" D'iarr sé, amhail is dá mba ag smaoineamh gur ghoid sí é.

“Thóg Lucio agus Cissy dom an t-ór a fháil cúpla bliain ó shin nuair a tháinig mé thairis, ar eagla go mbeadh orm rud éigin gasta a cheannach. Níl ach thart ar 200 galún ann áfach. " Chonaic sí Snape infheicthe stiffen.

"Cé hiad Lucio agus Cissy Severus?" D'iarr an fear a bhí ina sheasamh in aice le Molly.

"Ciallaíonn sí Lucius agus Narcissa Malfoy." Dúirt sé agus reo an dá dhuine fásta.

"Tá aithne agat ar na Malfoys Dearie?" D'iarr Molly. Chlaon Hari a ceann.

“Bhuaileamar le chéile nuair a bhí mé ag mo cheachtanna draoi. Tá Iníon Wendy cairde leo, mar sin sin mar a bhuail mé le Draco, agus ansin chuaigh mé anonn go dtí a dteach. Bhí siad ag ceapadh go mbeadh coimeád acu dom mar ní raibh mé ag ceapadh go rachainn chuig na Dursleys. ”Thosaigh Hari ag fánaíocht faoi sheandhoirse balbh agus gan uachtanna a léamh.

"Ah ceart go leor a stór." A dúirt an fear. “Is mise Arthur Weasly. Seo í mo bhean Molly. Tá mo thríú mac is sine Percy, na cúpla Fred agus George, mo bhuachaill is óige Ron, tá sé i do bhliain, agus mo pháiste is óige de Ginny ar fad. " Dúirt sé agus é ag tagairt do gach duine seachas na cúpla, mar níor dhírigh sé ach ar an mbeirt acu.

"Conas atá tú?" A dúirt Percy.

“Hullo Hari” a dúirt an cúpla

“Hi Hari ..” a dúirt Ron, blush le feiceáil ar a aghaidh.

“Ó mo thiarna do Hari Potter! Is lucht leanúna mór mé! ” Dúirt an cailín darb ainm Ginny. Níor chuir Hari ach blush ar a aghaidh agus thacaigh sí le céim.

“Is leor sin Ginny. Ná téigh scanradh ar ár gcuideachta. Anois a Hari, an bhfuil tú réidh le dul? " Chlaon Hari a ceann ag an Uasal Weasly. Ansin thug Severus litir di.

"Incantatem Críochnaithe." Dúirt sí sular rug sí air. Tháinig an litir glas, ag marcáil go raibh caitheadh litrithe ann.

"Cad a rinne tú díreach?" D'iarr Forge agus é ag scaladh thar a ghualainn.

“Incantatem Críochnaithe. Déanta cinnte nach raibh geasa éigeantacha ann. Níl muinín agam as Dumbledore i ndáiríre. " Dúirt sí agus thosaigh sí ag léamh ábhar na litreach.

**Caithfidh mic léinn caitheamh**

**Trí Shraith de Róbaí Oibre Plain (Dubh)**

**Hat Pointe Plain amháin (Dubh) le caitheamh sa lá**

**Péire amháin de Lámhainní Cosanta (seiche dragan nó a leithéid)**

**Clóca Geimhridh amháin (Dúntáin dhubha, airgid)**

**Tabhair faoi deara gur chóir clibeanna ainm a bheith ar éadaí uile an mhic léinn i gcónaí.**

**Leabhair**

**The Standard Book of Spells, Grád 1 le Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic le Bathilda Bagshot**

**Teoiric Dhraíochtúil le Adalbert Waffling**

**Treoir do Thosaitheoirí ar Athrú le Emeric Switch**

**Míle Luibheanna Draíochta agus Fungais le Phyllida Spore**

**Dréachtaí Draíochta agus Potions le Arsenius Jigger**

**Beithigh Iontacha agus Cá háit a bhfaighidh siad iad le Newt Scamander**

**Na Fórsaí Dorcha: Treoir maidir le Féin-Chosaint le Quentin Trimble**

**Daoine eile**

**1 Fána**

**1 Coire (péatar, méid caighdeánach 2)**

**1 tacar gloine nó phials criostail**

**1 teileascóp**

**1 tacar scálaí práis**

**Féadfaidh mic léinn Ulchabhán NÓ Cat NÓ Toad a thabhairt leo freisin.**

**Meabhraítear do na chéad bhlianta nach gceadaítear a gcuid scuaba féin dóibh!**

**-Minerva McGonagall.**

"An féidir linn ár leabhair a fháil ar dtús?" D'iarr Hari agus Chlaon Molly díreach.

“Ar ndóigh faraor! Bhíomar ag dul ann anois! ” Dúirt sí agus thosaigh siad ar fad ag siúl go Flourish and Botts. Bhraith Hari tarraingt bheag ar a bracelet, agus a fhios aici go raibh Draco gar. Nuair a shiúil Hari isteach, mhothaigh sí go raibh intinn bheag aici go tobann. Ní raibh na leabhair sa leabharlann riamh chomh mór sin!

Fuair Hari a leabhair go léir go tapa don bhliain agus chuaigh sí díreach chuig na rannáin potions. Ní dhearna sí ach cúpla pota le Wendy, ach ba bhreá léi an t-ábhar. Chomh brónach sin a bhí ar an Ollamh Snape é a mhúineadh. Phioc sí an leabhar potions a theastaigh uaithi i mbliana, agus phioc sí leabhar eile darb ainm “Potions To Learn That Are Incredibly Useful” Chuir sí an leabhar ina chruach go tapa agus chuaigh sí chuig an gcléireach chun a leabhair a cheannach.

"Hogwarts daor?" D'iarr an fear agus Chlaon sí. “Móide léamh beag breise? Haha! Eagna na hóige! 13 Galleón a bheidh ansin. " Chuir sí 39 bonn ar an gcuntar.

“Ba mhaith liom íoc as leabhair chúpla Weasley freisin." A dúirt Hari. D’fhéach an siopadóir uirthi i gcruachás ar feadh soicind.

“Is annamh a fhaighimid daoine cosúil leatsa. Tá na leabhair ar fad duit ar leathphraghas. Íocfaidh sé seo as an teaghlach ar fad. Tóg 11 ar ais. Trí galún atá ann don leabhar. " Dúirt sé agus é ag scoitheadh suas 28 galún

“Go raibh maith agat a dhuine uasail! Mrs.Weasley! " Ghlaoigh sí thall agus shiúil an bhean thall.

"Sea chroí? An bhfuil gach rud ceart go leor? " D'iarr Molly.

“Chuaigh mé ag fiafraí an bhféadfainn íoc as do leabhair, ach is cosúil gur íocadh astu cheana féin! Nach iontach an rud é sin? " Bhreathnaigh Molly ar an siopadóir i gcruachás.

"An bhfuil tú cinnte?" D'iarr sí agus Chlaon an fear.

“Deir sé anseo 1991 gur íocadh gach leabhar scoile Weasley as.” Bhí Mrs.Weasley ag caoineadh anois.

“ARTHUR! TAR ANSEO!" Ghéaraigh sí agus tháinig na páistí go léir anonn ag iarraidh a fheiceáil cad a bhí mícheart.

“Céard atá cearr? Ar tharla rud éigin? ” Chlaon Molly blubbering díreach. Ní raibh sí in ann a anáil a ghabháil chun rud a rá i gceart.

“D’íoc duine éigin as leabhair gach duine i mbliana! Nach iontach an rud é sin? " D'iarr Hari agus thosaigh Arthur ag barróg gach duine.

"Ó sea, is rud iontach é sin!" Rinne Percy miongháire beag agus an triúr buachaillí eile ag gáire.

“Imigh leat ansin, faigheann gach duine do leabhair scoile. Caithfimid do chuid róbaí a dhéanamh. " D'éirigh le Mrs Weasley a múchadh a fháil ar ais.

“Soicind amháin, caithfidh mé íoc as mianach." Chlaon Bean Weasley a ceann agus threoraigh sí gach duine amach chuig BÓITHRE MADAM MALKIN DO GACH CEANN. 

"Níor dhúirt tú leo gur tusa a bhí ann?" D'iarr an fear agus chroith sí a ceann agus thug sé 10 galún dó.

“Ní raibh gá leis. Tóg iad seo do Ginny Weasley. Tá sí ag tosú ar scoil an bhliain seo chugainn. " Ní dhearna an fear ach miongháire agus noda, ag cur na monaí i mála áirithe.

Shiúil Hari amach go luath agus chuaigh sé díreach chuig Madam Malkins. Taobh istigh d’fhéadfadh sí Ron a fheiceáil lena lámh sínte amach ag tomhas. Díreach mar a bhí sí ag siúl isteach tharraing duine ar bith eile seachas Fred agus George siar í.

“Cén fáth ar íoc tú as dúinn,” a d’fhiafraigh Fred. Níor fhéach Hari ach air agus aoibh air.

“Ní raibh mé ach chun íoc as do bheirt ach dúirt sé go n-íocfadh sé leath duit uile, mar sin d’íoc mé an leath eile.” Chlaon George díreach.

"Mar sin nach raibh tú ag glacadh trua dúinn?" D'iarr George agus chroith Hari a ceann.

"Cé go gceapfá go gceapfadh Slytherins a mhalairt, ní raibh mé ach go deas." Reo Fred agus George.

“Is féidir léi intinn a léamh, Fred! Cén chaoi a raibh a fhios agat gur Slytherins muid? " D'iarr sé agus nocht Hari go tapa a súile nathair.

“Is féidir liom nathair a bholadh míle ar shiúl. Móide, bíonn boladh ar do theaghlach ar fad cosúil le Leoin seachas Percy. Boladh sé mar éan. " Dúirt sí.

“Yep, táimid ag glacadh lena George,” a dúirt Fred agus rinne Hari gáire.

“Ná bí ag gáire le do mháthair Hari! Tá sé sin neamhghlan! ” A dúirt George. Chuaigh Hari i ngáire lán-séidte ar aghaidh uafásach Fred.

“Cén fáth gur mise an mháthair? Ba chóir dom a bheith ar an athair! Is buailteoir níos fearr mé ná tusa! ” Rollaigh Hari a súile agus chuaigh sí istigh sa siopa ag ligean do na buachaillí argóint a dhéanamh.

“Ó tá tú Hari! Cá raibh tú?" D'iarr Mrs.Weasley. Thug Hari le fios taobh amuigh den áit a raibh George agus Fred ina seasamh.

“Tá siad ag argóint faoi cé hé mo mháthair agus cé hé m’athair idir an bheirt acu” Chríochnaigh sí le shrug.

“Buachaillí a bheidh sna buachaillí. Tá tú an chéad daor eile, tá Percy díreach críochnaithe. " Dúirt Molly sular shiúil sí amach as an siopa i dtreo na gcúplaí.

"Hullo, Ron!" A dúirt Hari le gáire. Níor fhéach sé uirthi ach thug sé meangadh beag di. 

"Cén fáth a bhfuil tú ag caint liom?" D'iarr sé. Ní raibh fearg air, níos mó cosúil le faitíos. 

“Bhí II ag iarraidh go mbeimis inár gcairde. Mura dteastaíonn uait é sin a dhéanamh ceart go leor .. ”Tháinig deireadh léi agus d’fhéach sí síos.

Dea-jab beag daonna. Seinn an cárta ciontachta air. Déan bogha dó. Bhí Hari ag iarraidh a súile a rolladh ach má rinne sí bhí Ron faoi cheangal a thabhairt faoi deara.

“N-Níl Ba mhaith liom a bheith i do chara freisin, ach tá cáil ort! Níor shíl mé gur mhaith leat a bheith i do chairde liom. " D’fhéach Hari air le blush bog agus súile lofa. Bhí Ron críochnaithe anois agus mar sin bhog sí anonn agus barróg air, ag cinntiú go raibh gach duine ag féachaint.

"Yay! Táim chomh sásta go mbeimid inár gcairde! ” A dúirt sí agus hug Ron níos doichte. Chuir sí barróg air ar feadh soicind ansin lig sí go gasta é agus chuir sí iallach ar an blush ar a aghaidh a bheith níos mó.

“Ó mo chroí, tá brón orm mar sin! Ní raibh i gceist agam barróg a chur ort gan do chead! Is dócha gur scrios mé ár gcairdeas cheana féin ... ”Bhí Ron ag bláthú freisin ach thug barróg thapa dó freisin.

“Níl, tá sé ceart go leor! Ní raibh mé ag súil leis. Ní thugann cailíní barróg dom go minic .. ” 

"Ansin tabharfaidh mé barróg duit an t-am ar fad!" Dúirt Hari agus í ag dul ar ais go dtí an áit go raibh sí le seasamh ionas go bhféadfadh Madam Malkin í a thomhas.

Wu

Fuair Hari gach a raibh de dhíth uirthi ó na siopaí go léir nuair a mhothaigh sí go tobann tarraingt ar a bracelet. Tarraingt chrua.

"Tá sé anseo an tOllamh Snape!" Dúirt sí ag léim thart. Ní dhearna Severus ná teaghlach Weasley ach breathnú uirthi.

"Cé atá anseo?" D'iarr sé amhail is dá mbeadh sé uafásach labhairt léi.

“Draco! Tá bráisléid draíochta againn a insíonn dúinn cathain a bhíonn an ceann eile gar! Beidh mé ar ais!" Dúirt sí agus í ag leanúint tarraingt an bhracelet. Go tobann chuaigh Whipss ar an talamh chun tosú ag glanadh an bhealaigh. Sin nuair a chonaic sí fear agus bean ard ag dul isteach i siopa leabhar. Ina dhiaidh sin bhí buachaill pale leis an ghruaig blonde platanam céanna.

"Bean Uí. Potter ar ais anseo! " Dúirt Severus agus í ag brostú isteach sa seomra stórais darb ainm Croniums Magic Books for All.

“Draco!?” D'iarr sí de réir mar a lean an bracelet ag brú ar aghaidh.

“Hari!?” Dúirt Draco agus é ag iompú thart mar a rinne an dá dhuine fásta.

Léim an dá pháiste go praiticiúil in airm a chéile. Bhí sé chomh fada ó fuair sí í uathu. Ba ag an nóiméad sin nuair a brúdh Hari isteach in airm Draco, a shocraigh Severus Snape siúl isteach sa siopa.

“Mrs.Potter! Ní ritheann tú i ndiaidh daoine! ” A dúirt sé, loathing ina ton.

“Is breá Severus é! Tar éis an tsaoil, is teaghlach muid. Níl aon cheann dá litreacha faighte againn, agus glacaim leis nach bhfuair sí ár gceann ach an oiread. Anois teacht anseo nathair bheag! " Dúirt Lucius agus é ag piocadh suas í agus ag snámh timpeall uirthi. Ansin chuaigh sí suas go Narcissa agus fillte timpeall a coime. Os a choinne sin fillte Whipss timpeall lámh Draco láithreach, agus é á mheá.

“Tá sé beagnach sé throigh ar fhad Hari! Conas a iompraíonn tú é? " Rinne Draco gáire nuair a ligh Whipss a smig. 

"Charms gan meáchan." Hari shrugged. Draco díreach gáire.

“Sílim gur breithlá duine a bhí ann seachtain ó shin. Sílim gur chóir dúinn bronntanas a fháil di. " A dúirt Cissy agus aoibh Hari. “Hari freisin, táimid sa domhan draoi. Ní gá do shúile a cheilt. Dragons gan a chuid a cheilt. Tá go leor daoine le teaghlaigh anseo. " Dúirt sí ina dhiaidh sin. Bhí Hari buíoch. Scaoil sí a cumhacht go gasta agus thaispeáin a súile glas geal reiptíl.

“Fós chomh hálainn agus a bhí riamh.” Chuaigh Draco ag magadh faoina anáil.

"Cad a dúirt tú, Dray?" D'iarr Hari agus í ag siúl anonn chuige. B’éigean dó a masc a choinneáil air mar gheall ar í a fheiceáil anois chuir sé a chroí flutter.

“Ní dhéanfaidh aon ní. Cé leis na daoine a bhfuil Severus ag caint leo? " D'iarr sé, ag iarraidh go soiléir an t-ábhar a athrú. 

“OH! Sin iad na Weasley's! Chuir Severus iad in aithne dom! Tar linn bualadh leo! ” A dúirt sí, ag tarraingt Draco faoina lámh. Bhí uirthi a híomhá linbh a choinneáil suas don lá inniu ar a laghad.

"Dia dhíobh!" Dúirt sí ag teacht amach as an bhfoirgneamh siopa le Draco Malfoy fuming taobh thiar di. “Seo Draco Malfoy, an ceann a raibh mé ag insint duit faoi. Draco, buail leis na Weasley's! Sin é Percy, He’s a Ravenclaw, Sin Fred agus George, Slytherins iad, agus sin Ron agus Ginny! Tá Ginny bliain thíos linn, agus Ron an aois atá againn! ” Ní raibh na teaghlaigh in ann cabhrú ach gáire a dhéanamh le Hari, ach ar chúiseanna éagsúla. Na Weasleys, toisc gurbh í an pictiúr de leanbh breá sona í, agus na Malfoys toisc go raibh a nathrach beag chomh ionramhála. 

“Tá aithne mhaith againn ar na Weasleys. Oibrím le Arthur anseo. " Mhínigh Lucio. Go luath chroith sé féin agus Arthur a lámha.

“Ohhhh Sin Arthur! An ceann a dúirt tú a bhí thar a bheith maith ina phost? An ceann a bhfuil grá aige ar rudaí muggle? An ceann a bhféadfainn cabhrú le rudaí muggle? " Thaispeáin Narcissa a lámh agus choinnigh Hari ag caint ach ní raibh éinne in ann í a chloisteáil.

“Tá brón orm mar gheall uirthi. Nuair a thosaíonn sí ag caint ní stopann sí riamh. Is í gariníon mo aintín mór má tá tú ag fiafraí cén gaol atá againn.

"Tá." Snape tarraingthe amach. “Dúirt sí gur fhan sí leat nuair a bhí sí níos óige, an bhfuil sé sin fíor?” D'iarr sé. Chlaon Narcissa a ceann agus thosaigh sí ag plé rudaí le Severus agus Molly. Ina áit sin chuaigh Arthur agus Percy anonn go Hari. Chuir Arthur an charn tostach ar ceal agus d’fhéach sí suas air agus ar Percy.

"Cén chaoi a raibh a fhios agat cá raibh muid go léir curtha in eagar, Hari?" D'iarr Arthur. 

“Bhuel, mar a fheiceann tú ó mo shúile, tá mo chéadfaí nathair agam, agus is féidir liom boladh a fháil ar an gcuma atá ar thithe daoine. Boladh na cúplaí cosúil le Mischief agus nathracha. Boladh Percy cosúil le héan agus leabharlann. Boladh tú féin agus Mrs.Weasley cosúil le Leoin, ach bíonn boladh ar Mrs.Weasley mar chistin, agus bíonn boladh ort mar pháipéar. " Mhínigh sí agus Chlaon Percy díreach.

“Bhí mé chun ceisteanna a chur ort faoi sin. Dúirt tú go raibh aithne ag Whipsserjade ort ach nach raibh daltaí nathair agat, shíl mé go hionraic go raibh tú i do luí. " Dúirt Percy.

“Níor theastaigh uaim aon duine a chur as mo mheabhair nó fuath a thabhairt dóibh trí shúile nathair a bheith agam." Chlaon an bheirt daoine aosta díreach. Go gairid tháinig Draco thairis agus dúirt sé,

"Thairg Máthair agus Athair uachtar reoite do gach duine a cheannach ó Florean Fortescue's." 

“Ceart go leor, a Dhraigh! A ligean ar dul! An gceapann tú go bhfuil sliseanna seacláide mionta acu? " Thosaigh Hari agus Draco ag siúl i dtreo Lucio agus Cissy, chomh maith leis an gcuid eile den teaghlach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go raibh maith agat as an tacaíocht atá á fháil agam, agus as na kudos. Ciallaíonn sé go leor.

Tá sé thart ar thrí seachtaine ó fuair siad rudaí scoile Hari, agus bhí an-sceitimíní uirthi. Ba é an lá roimh í agus rachadh Dray go Hogwarts. Bhí a fhios ag Draco gur Slytherin a bheadh ann, agus bhí amhras ar Hary an mbeadh sé aon rud eile. Bhí sé cunning - nuair a theastaigh uaidh a bheith - agus an-uaillmhianach - arís, nuair a theastaigh uaidh a bheith - Bhí sé chomh sásta nár ghá di dul chuig na Dursleys arís, ach chaill sí Dudley go cineálta. Bhí sí ag cur litreacha chuige, ach b’éigean di stopadh go luath agus é ag dul go Smeltings go luath. D'aontaigh na Dursleys agus Malfoys go gcaithfeadh Hari coicís ansin, mar cruthaíodh go raibh sé fuilteach. Theastaigh ó Hari go mbeadh Dudley ag teacht anonn go Malfoy Manor, mar gurbh é leanbh fola Aintín Petunia é, agus ba í Petunia deirfiúr a máthar, ach níor theastaigh ó na Malfoys í a jinx.

Is timpeall an dinnéir an oíche sin a chuala sí Tom ag caint léi arís faoi dheireadh.

Lig dom smacht a ghlacadh, a pháiste. Caithfidh sé eagla a bheith orainn

. 

'Cén fáth?' Shíl Hari. Ní raibh sé cosúil go mbeadh sí an chéad Dorchadas eile 

A Thiarna. 

Is cuma liom. Táim ag glacadh an iomarca freisin chun go gcuirfidh sé eagla ort

"Tom Marvolo Riddle No!" Dúirt Hari amach os ard ach bhí sé rómhall. Bhí gach duine ag féachaint uirthi le súile móra agus bhí gach a chonaic sí dearg.

"Chinn an nathair fanacht laistigh den nead, huh Lucius?" Labhair a guth, ach d’fhéadfá an gairbhéal a mhothú ann beagnach. 

Nuair a d’fhéadfadh Hari labhairt de ghnáth faoi dheireadh chonaic sí aghaidheanna gach duine. Bhí cuma eagla agus fiosracht ar Draco agus Cissy agus bhí meascán feirge agus eagla ag Lucio.

"Gabh mo leithscéal le do thoil." A dúirt sí agus í ag bolted i dtreo a seomra. Is dócha nach í an seomra a bheadh aici. ‘Is dócha go gcuirfidh siad cic amach dom’ a cheap Hari agus mhothaigh sí a gualainn ag lasadh. “Ní greannmhar Tom é seo! Is dócha gur thug tú cic amach dom as an t-aon teach a bhí agam. Anois tá gráin acu ormsa agus cic amach as a mbaile mé. "

 _Beidh_ Aoire _leanbh Weasley i_ gcuimhne _duit i gcónaí_ .

“Ó sea, ach nuair a fhaigheann an weasley amach gur sealbhóir mé ar cheann de horcruxes an Tiarna Dorcha caithfear mé a chaitheamh amach mar atá na Malfoys ag pleanáil freisin!” Dúirt sí le Tom agus Whiperjade araon.

"Sweetie ... an gceapann tú go mbainfimid réidh leat?" Dúirt Narcissa agus í ag oscailt doras Hari. Chuir Hari stad uirthi láithreach.

"Níl tú?" D'iarr Hari. “Bhí cuma chomh feargach ar Lucius. Tá a fhios agam nach rud é seo a choinníonn tú ó do theaghlach ach .. ”Chuir Hari dhá phéire arm amach timpeall uirthi go tobann. Ní raibh a fhios aici an raibh a leicne fliuch cheana féin, ach mura raibh, bhí siad anois.

“Ní raibh fearg orm ach toisc nach raibh a fhios againn. Níorbh é an Tiarna Dorcha na daoine ab fhearr. Ba mhaith liom freastal air fós ar ndóigh, ach do Hari déag! Níor chóir go mbeadh a fhios agat fiú cad iad horcruxes. " Dúirt sé agus é ag patáil ar ais.

"Tá sé ag iarraidh orm freastal leis!" Hari blurted amach.

"Ar mhaith leat fónamh leis?" D'iarr Narcissa.

“Sea, Níl, níl a fhios agam. Ciallaíonn mé, mar a dúirt tú go bhfuil mé aon bhliain déag d’aois níl mé ag iarraidh na cinntí seo a dhéanamh. " A dúirt sí agus í ag cromadh a ceann. Le gach macántacht, ní raibh a fhios aici. Ba bhreá léi smaoineamh na cumhachta, ach tháinig sin le neamhchiontach gortaithe mar a dhéanann Marvolo.

"Cibé rud a roghnaíonn tú, beidh grá againn duit gan choinníoll." A dúirt Narcissa agus Chlaon Lucious. Chuaigh Draco díreach isteach ar an gcochall, gan aon leid aige ar a raibh ar siúl.

Uwu

Tar éis gach rud a shocrú i Malfoy Manor, chuaigh an teaghlach ar ais thíos staighre chun an dinnéar a chríochnú. Bhí mearbhall fós ar Draco, ach dúirt Lucio go míneodh sé é nuair a bheadh sé níos sine. Ní raibh Lucio ar buile le Hari mar a cheap sí, agus bhí Narcissa gar don bheirt pháistí.

"Cén teach ar mhaith leat a bheith i Hari?" D'iarr Draco agus lasadh súile Hari.

“Bhuel, tá a dtréithe féin ag gach teach. Ní dóigh liom go mbeidh mé i Gryffindor, mar tá mé cróga, ach níl mé sochraide. Ní dóigh liom go mbeidh mé i Hufflepuff ach an oiread, mar tá foighne agus caoinfhulaingt agam i ndáiríre. Sílim go ndéanfar mé a shórtáil i Slytherin nó i Ravenclaw. Cad fútsa Draco? " D'iarr Hari.

“Mar an gcéanna leatsa. Sílim go hionraic dá mbeinn curtha in eagar i Hufflepuff go bhfágfainn, agus go bhfuil na Gryffindor's mar cheannairí. Dhéanfainn go maith i Ravenclaw mura gcaithfinn labhairt le duine ar bith, ”rinne Hari gáire faoi seo. “Ní toisc go bhfuil mé frithshóisialta,” a dúirt Hari arís le dalladh ó Draco. “Ach toisc go mbeinn ag díriú ar staidéir. Sílim go hionraic gurb é Slytherin an teach domsa áfach. Tá ár dteaghlaigh ar fad curtha in eagar ann. " Dúirt sé agus ní raibh Hari in ann cabhrú ach a súile a rolladh.

“Sea ceart go leor, mar a bhí an teaghlach dubh. Gryffindor ab ea Sirius Black, agus sórtáladh a theaghlach ar fad i Slytherin. Rinneadh teaghlach Wendy, na forleagan, a shórtáil i Hufflepuff ar feadh na glúine, agus nathair í. Ba leoin iad teaghlach iomlán Weasly. Ones éan, agus nathracha iad na cúpla. Ní féidir brath ar fhuil. Sílim go mbeadh sé greannmhar féachaint ort do bhrionglóid a bhrúite agus a shórtáil i Hufflepuff. " Dúirt sí agus gheall Draco go feiceálach agus gach duine ag gáire.

“Tá sí ceart. Rinneadh col ceathrar i bhfad i gcéin dom, Nymphadora Tonks, tá sí leath-fhuil Hari, curtha in eagar i Hufflepuff. Tá gach tréith tí agat, seachas na cinn Gryffindor ar ndóigh. "

“Sílim go bhfuil Draco cróga agus misniúil go leor. Ní luífeadh sé leis na weasley's áfach. Tá sé ró-pale. " Draco díreach glared uirthi le súile a dragan.

“Ag labhairt di ar na Weasly’s, bhí na scileanna ionramhála sin a tharraing tú an-mhaith. Ní dóigh liom go gceapfaidh siad go bhfuilimid go hiomlán olc. Ag glacadh leis an _gceann a roghnaíodh_ . " Chroith Hari a ceann agus í ag gáire.

“Ar aon chaoi, tá sé déanach agus caithfimid éirí go moch amárach. Ba chóir duit dul a chodladh. " Dúirt Narcissa. Níor thug Hari agus Draco ach buíochas as an mbia agus rásaíocht thuas staighre.

“Tá a fhios agat, ní féidir linn gníomhú mar sin go poiblí. Scriosfar ár n-íomhá. " Dúirt Lucius agus é ag patáil a bhean chéile.

“Ach cad más é sin a theastaíonn uainn? An grámhar Roghnaithe sin amháin atá ina chónaí faoin díon againn, sinne mar thuismitheoirí táirgiúla, ár gcuid páistí ag fianaise nach bhfuil aon bhaint againn leis na healaíona dorcha? " A dúirt sí agus Lucius cuma puzail.

“D’oibreodh sé sin inár bhfabhar. Déanaimis smaoineamh air níos déanaí. Ciallaíonn mé, beidh siad imithe ar feadh bliana. " Chuir sé ina choinne agus chrom Narcissa air.

Uwu

Ní plean de chuid Hari a bhí ann dúiseacht beagnach ocht n-uaire an chloig ina dhiaidh sin. Plean de chuid Draco a bhí ann. Ní raibh a fhios ag Hari cén fáth go raibh uirthi éirí go luath agus a cuid gruaige a dhéanamh. Ní dhearna Hari a cuid gruaige riamh. Riamh. Is breá léi é a scuabadh amach.

“Ní an uair seo. Ní bheidh mé ag dul ar scoil leat ag breathnú cosúil le hippo. " Ciontaíodh Hari i ndáiríre. Ní raibh cuma hippo uirthi. Ní Uncail Vernon a bhí inti.

“Níl le déanamh agat ach é a scuabadh amach! Féach mar seo! " Dúirt Hari agus í ag tosú ag scuabadh a cuid gruaige. Bhí sé beagnach ró-mhór di ach anois, agus an dearg agus an dubh fite fuaite le chéile go deas. Ba bhreá léi i ndáiríre gur fhéach sí níos cosúla lena máthair ná a hathair. Bhí a fhios aici go raibh cúpla fadhb ag a hathair le daoine eile. Mar shampla, Severus Snape. 

“Nope. Lig dom é a dhéanamh. " Dúirt sé agus tharraing sé amach braon de cheangail gruaige agus bioráin. 

Beagnach uair an chloig ina dhiaidh sin, chlis Draco ar deireadh i sonas. Shíl sé go raibh cuma banphrionsa ar Hari. Bhuel, bhí sí go teicniúil, mar oidhre ar thrí Theaghlach éagsúla. 

“Caithfimid mamaí agus daidí a thaispeáint! Ná déan dearmad ar do chuid rudaí. Caithfimid imeacht go luath. Tá pócaí mianach cheana féin. " Chlaon Hari díreach agus tharraing sí a stoc póca féin amach. Ní dhearna Draco ach aoibh uirthi.

"Fanann tú suas anseo, caithfidh mé tú a chur in aithne." Rinne Hari a súile a rolladh díreach.

"Cén fáth?" D'iarr sí, ach bhí sé imithe cheana féin.

“Cuirim i láthair duit, an chailleach is cliste inár mbliana, Hari Jamie Potter Black Prewett Malfoy!” Dúirt sé agus níor thug HAri ach scowl spraíúil dó.

"Caithfidh mé a bheith cáiliúil go leor duit mo chuid ainmneacha go léir a úsáid." Dúirt sí agus í ag siúl síos staighre an Mhainéir. Narcissa gasped díreach agus Lucius cuma bródúil as.

“Tá cuma álainn ort! Agus tú freisin Draco! Breathnaíonn an ghruaig ghearr sin ort go maith! ” Comhlánaigh Narcissa. Níor thug Draco ach grin líonta smug di.

"Ba é sin go léir dom!" Dúirt Draco agus é ag cur a dhá lámh in iúl do Hari. “Thug mé braid eas di ag úsáid an chuid is mó dá cuid gruaige dubh, ach gan an iomarca. Na gcuacha dearga agus dubha a chuir sí an braid i gcrích beagnach go foirfe. Cas Hari! " Chríochnaigh Draco. Bhraith Hari go rachadh a súile i bhfostú ina ceann leis an méid uaireanta a rolladh sí iad ar maidin. 

“Tá cuma an-deas ar an mbeirt agaibh. Anois teacht ar aghaidh, caithfimid imeacht go luath! Hari, Draco, an bhfuil do bharraicíní agat? " Chlaon Hari agus Draco díreach ag Lucius. Go gairid rug siad ar cheann de na hairm a bhí ag daoine fásta, agus ba ghearr gur tarraingíodh iad trí shaol casta casta na apparition. Nuair a d’oscail an bheirt acu a súile arís, sheas siad os comhair domhan lán de dhraíodóirí. Cuid acu in éadaí muggle atá as dáta, agus cuid eile ina róbaí cheana féin. Níor thaitin Draco agus Hari leis an smaoineamh go gcaithfeadh siad athrú ar thraein, agus mar sin bhí siad i bhfeisteas na scoile cheana féin

“Anois tá tú beirt ag iompar ceart go leor? Gan aon mhargaíocht a mharú, ”a dúirt Hari le Draco nuair a rolladh sé a shúile ar antaibheathaigh a athar. “Gan aon mhúinteoirí cursing, gan aon mhic léinn ionramhála chun obair a dhéanamh duit,” a dúirt Draco ag Hari an uair seo. “Agus déan cinnte gan ligean do Whiperjade ceart go leor? Ná húsáid peirsil-theanga in áit ar bith ach seomra comónta Slytherin, má tá tú curtha in eagar i Slytherin, agus Déan cinnte go mbeidh tú ar bharr do ranga. " Chríochnaigh Lucius. Chlaon Hari agus Draco agus iad ag tabhairt barróga do na daoine fásta. 

“Scríobh chugainn uair amháin gach coicís ar a laghad. Beidh mé ag seoladh go leor milseán don bheirt agaibh. Ná bí ag brú anuas! ” Mheabhraigh Narcissa dóibh agus Chlaon Draco arís agus aoibh Hari. 

“Is breá linn tú, teacht Hari amháin. Tá sé luath go leor chun ár n-urrann féin a fháil. " Dúirt Draco tar éis barróg scartha eile a thabhairt do na Malfoys agus í a tharraingt lena lámh. 

“Ba chóir go mbeadh sé seo maith go leor. Ar aon chaoi, cá bhfuil Aoire? " D'iarr Draco agus iad ag leagan síos ina suíocháin.

“Chuir Cissy nóta chuig Dumbledore faoi go bhfuil aithne agam air agus tá sé i Hogwarts cheana féin. Sílim go bhfuil sé san Fhoraois Toirmiscthe. " Chlaon Draco díreach agus leag sé síos ar an suíochán a bhí á roinnt acu agus tharraing Hair leabhar amach. Turas fada a bhí anseo.

Uwu

Dhá uair an chloig ina dhiaidh sin a tháinig an trál. Ní raibh frog seacláide riamh ag Hari, mar sin cheannaigh sí cúig cinn acu, rud a chuir míshásamh ar Draco.

"Tá tú ag dul a fháil saille Hari.Slow síos agus iad a ithe go mall." Scolded Draco ach rolladh Hari a súile.

“An bhfuair tú smugairle róin fós Draco? Tá blas an-mhaith orthu. " Dúirt sí agus í ag teacht isteach ina **gcoimeádán Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans**. Draco infheicthe gagged.

“Is duine gránna tú. Tá súil agam go dtabharfaidh tú turas thar nathair. "

Uwu

Timpeall trí uair an chloig ina dhiaidh sin shiúil cailín isteach agus Draco ina codladh agus Hari ag cleachtadh draíochta.

“An bhfaca tú buaf? Chaill buachaill darbh ainm Neville a chuid. " D'iarr an cailín tor mar a d'fhéach Hari suas.

"Neville Longbottom?" D'iarr Hari. Chlaon an tor díreach.

“Sea sin é. An bhfuil tú ar tí draíocht a dhéanamh? Feicfimid ansin. " Hari shrugged díreach. Bhí análú Draco athraithe ag tabhairt le fios go raibh sé ina dhúiseacht anois.

"Toad Accio Neville." A dúirt sí le ton leamh. Dúirt buaf díreach tríd an doras urrann oscailte.

“Hermione! An bhfaca tú Trevor ag imeacht - Oh hullo Hari! " Dúirt buachaill agus é ag siúl isteach agus thug Hari an buaf dó. “Ba chóir go mbeadh a fhios agat gurbh é sin do Hari. Cailleach is cliste sa bhliain atá sí! ” A dúirt Neville. Draco díreach shuigh suas.

“Tá amhras mór orm gurb í an chailleach is cliste inár mbliain Neville. Is dócha nach bhfuil inti ach muggleborn cosúil liomsa. " A dúirt Hermione agus í ina suí.

"Cá fhad a bhí aithne agat ar Longbottom anseo?" D'iarr Draco.

“Bhuel ó chuaigh mé ar an traein ar ndóigh! Sin nuair a bhuailimid go léir lena chéile. " Draco muttered faoina anáil. 

"Bréagach. Bhuail mé le Longbottom seachtain ó shin, mar sin níl an ceart agam a chéad ainm a ghlaoch air. Thug sé cead dom a chéad ainm a ghlaoch air, agus sin an fáth a dhéanaim. Go hionraic. " Hermione blushed.

“Bhuel sílim gur thug Neville cead dom a chéad ainm a ghlaoch air. Cé tusa féin? " D'iarr an tor agus shuigh Draco beagán níos airde.

“Is mise Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. " Hermione snorted. “Is dóigh leat go bhfuil m’ainm greannmhar, an bhfuil? Ní gá ceist a chur ar do cheann féin. Is léir gur fuil láibe tú. " Thuill sé seo slap do Draco ar a cheann le leabhar Hari.

"Ní deas Malfoy é glaoch ar dhaoine láibe." Dúirt ceann dearg ón doras.

"Cén fáth, dar leat, a bhuail Hari mé?" Rinne gach duine gáire ach amháin Hermione.

"Agus cé hé túsa? Má tá fíorfhuil ar nós an triúr seo ar eolas agat cheana féin, ní gá duit a bheith i do mhuineál. " D'iarr cailín Bush.

“Is mise Hari Potter Black Prewett Malfoy. Ní gá ach ceann de na hainmneacha deireanacha sin a ghlaoch orm. " Ní dhearna Hermione ach súil leathan.

"Tá aithne agam ort! Tá tú i go leor leabhar Hari! " Thuill sé seo dalladh ó Neville agus Draco. "Bhuail tú You-Know-Who!" Rinne Hari a súile a rolladh díreach.

"Hermione is leathcheann tú!" A dúirt Ron agus bhí a fhios aige go léir go raibh mearbhall air.

"Cén fáth a bhfuil mé leathcheann?" D'iarr an leathcheann.

“Is léir gur dhúirt sí leat glaoch uirthi faoina hainm deireanach, agus glaonn tú uirthi ar dtús. D’fhéadfadh sí gur thosaigh tú ag ciceáil amach as an domhan draoi! ” Mhínigh Draco le naimhdeas ina guth.

“Anois anois Draco, is muggle í a rugadh tar éis an tsaoil. Mar a dúirt Lucio, níl aon eolas acu faoi ár gcustaim. " Chuimil Neville díreach nuair a d’fhéach Ron smug.

“Nuair nach dtugann duine cead díreach duit a gcéad ainm a ghlaoch orthu, ná déan. Tá sé sin an-dímheasúil. Má thugtar duine ar an gcailleach nó an draoi is cliste, nó rud éigin cosúil leis, ná easaontaigh. Fiafraigh cén fáth agus dóibh iad a thaispeáint duit. Tugann sé tart duit ar eolas. Purebloods cosúil linne mar sin faoi borga muggle agus leath fola. " Mhínigh Hari do Hermione.

"Cén teach atá á lorg agat, Neville?" D'iarr Hari agus Neville blushed.

“Ba mhaith liom Hufflepuff go pearsanta, ach ba mhaith le mo sheanmháthair mé a bheith i Gryffindor. Cad faoi tusa?"

“Táim ag iarraidh Slytherin nó Ravenclaw. Sílim go n-oirfeadh mé is fearr le Slytherin áfach. "

“Déanta ó shin. Cad fútsa Draco? " D'iarr Neville agus d'oscail Draco lazilly a shúile.

“Mar an gcéanna le nathair anseo. Ar a laghad dá mbeinn i Ravenclaw ní bheadh orm labhairt le duine ar bith. " Rinne gach duine gáire seachas Hermione.

“Cén fáth ar mhaith leat a bheith i Slytherin? Tá a fhios agat cé a bhí istigh ann! Is teach an-olc é! ”

Bhí súile Hari gleoite dearg agus gach duine ag glaodhach ar an tor.

“An raibh Merlin mar sin? An bhfuil sé olc? Dún anois do chuid féin láibe sula ndéanfaidh mé é ar do shon. " A dúirt Hari agus Draco ach os a gcionn. Hermione áfach, d'fhéach sé scanraithe as a intinn.

“Suigh síos Nathair. Dúirt an mháthair nach maraíodh ná go maraíodh í. " Thug Hermione gáire cráite agus Ron agus Neville díreach ag smideadh.

"Cad fútsa Ron?" D'iarr Hari.

“Ag súil le Gryffindor, ach is dóigh liom gur mhaith liom a bheith i mo Puff. Sílim go dteastaíonn ó mháthair go mór dom a bheith i mo Ghryffindor áfach. Tar éis don chúpla dul isteach i Slytherin, Percy ag dul Ravenclaw, agus Charlie a bheith i Ravenclaw freisin, is dóigh le mo dheartháir is sine go bhfuil sí ag iarraidh Gryffindor eile sa teach. "

“Déanta ó shin. Granger, cén teach atá á lorg agat? " Hermione paled infheicthe.

“Gryffindor ... Ravenclaw b’fhéidir ach deir na leabhair go léir gurb é Gryffindor an áit is fearr le bheith." A dúirt sí mar popped sí a mhéara. Gasped sí mar a d'fhéach sí isteach i súile nathair Hari.

“Bhuel, is cosúil le Ravenclaw tú, agus duine a leanfadh na rialacha. Sílim go gcuideodh a bheith ina claw leis sin. Bíonn Gryfindor chomh hard an t-am ar fad. Buille faoi thuairim go bhfuil a fhios agat sa deireadh cén fáth a dtugann daoine nathair orm? " Chlaon Hermione díreach.

"Sea ... conas a fuair tú iad sin?" D'iarr sí agus níor fhéach Hari ach ar Draco. Chlaon sé a cheann agus diamaint ar a dhaltaí.

“Rinneamar banna lenár n-ainmhithe. Níor chóir duit banna a dhéanamh ach le hainmhí a labhraíonn tú leis, mar is féidir le Draco labhairt le dragain, agus sin an fáth a dtugaimid Dragon air. Labhraím le nathair, agus táim nasctha le mo nathair, Whiperjade, mar sin tugtar nathair orm. Tá cumais na n-ainmhithe againn freisin. " Mhínigh Hari.

“An féidir liom banna a fháil le hainmhí? Cén t-ainmhí is láidre, Snake of Dragon? An gcaithfidh tú nathair a labhairt chun banna le duine? Cad a thugtar air nuair is féidir leat dragan a labhairt? " Choinnigh Hari a lámh suas chun an cailín a stopadh.

“Níl, mar caithfidh banna suntasach a bheith agat leis an ainmhí. An bhfuil céadfaí nó ainmhithe iarbhír i gceist agat? Bheadh céadfaí ionam, ach chaithfeadh dragan a bheith san ainmhí iarbhír. Ní gá duit ach mura ndéanann tú, ní bheidh muinín ag an nathair asat, agus b’fhéidir go ndéanfaidh sí iarracht tú a mharú. Ní féidir le Draco dragain a labhairt ach toisc go ndearna sé banna ag aois óg. Dá ndéanfá iarracht anois, gheofá bás. Tugtar Dragon air ach labhairt. Is féidir liom labhairt le dragain freisin, ach tá sé aisteach go leor. " D'fhéach Hermione cráite. Go tobann bhí fógra ann faoi athrú i do róbaí.

“Bhuel, b’fhearr dúinn a bheith ag filleadh ar ár n-urrann. Féach tú ag an sórtáil! " Dúirt Ron agus é ag tarraingt Hermione as a n-urrann féin. Ní raibh gráin ag Ron ar na Malfoys, is é sin le rá, ghlac siad Hari isteach. Níor thaitin sé leis an gcaoi ar ghníomhaigh Draco agus Hari chomh cummy. Bhí sé unnerving.

"Cad atá cearr Ron?" D'iarr Hermione. Chroith Ron a cheann ina dhiaidh sin.

"Nah, ag smaoineamh nuair a fuair Draco agus Hari chomh gar." a dúirt ron mar a d’ardaigh Hermione súilín.

"Nach siblíní iad?" Ba chúis leis seo snagadh ar Neville agus Ron ag gobán. "Ó mo thiarna níl siad pósta nó ceart?!" Bhí Neville lán séidte ag gáire anois agus Ron ag breathnú glas ina aghaidh.

“Níl. Go teicniúil ní ghlactar léi fiú le fuil, ach is teaghlach í leis na Malfoys ”a mhínigh Neville.

"Ó mar sin ní raibh siad in ann pósadh." Dúirt Hermione ach chroith Ron agus Neville a gcinn.

“Níl. D’fhéadfaidís pósadh fós. Purebloods interbreed an t-am ar fad. Seo mar a choinníonn siad an timthriall ag dul. " Mhínigh Ron.

“Ach Hari, is é atá i gceist agam nach fuil fhíor é Potter? Muggle a rugadh a máthair? " Chlis Ron agus Neville araon.

“Mar sin? Is oidhre í ar an oiread sin teaghlach agus déanann sí a stádas leathbhuil a bhrú amach. "

“Oidhre? Céard? Ní féidir gurb í an Malfoys í toisc nach í an leanbh is sine í. " D'iarr Hermione.

“Tá trí ainm dheireanacha éagsúla aici, rud a chiallaíonn go bhfuil sí ag oidhreacht an méid sin go léir. Chuala mé Draco freisin ag caint leis féin go raibh sé chun iarraidh uirthi é a phósadh ag aois 15. " A dúirt Neville agus gáire go bog nuair a gasped Hermione.

“Tá sé seo an iomarca le láimhseáil. Críochnóimid ag ullmhú. Is féidir linn é seo a phlé níos déanaí. " Chlaon Ron agus Neville agus chríochnaigh siad ag cur a gcuid róbaí. 

Uwu

"An fíor Draco é?" D'iarr Hari ar Draco agus iad ina suí míshásta os comhair urrann an duine eile.

"Níl ar chor ar bith." D'fhreagair Draco. “Bhí mé ag caint faoin gcaoi a gcuirfeadh mo thuismitheoirí conradh pósta orm ag aois 15. Tá an scáthán dhá bhealach céanna agam le Vincent Crabbe agus Gregory Goyle."

“Cén fáth nár úsáid muid an scáthán dhá bhealach chun labhairt nuair nach ndeachaigh ár litreacha tríd?” D'iarr Hari agus iad ag dul ar ais go dtí a n-urrann féin.

“Ní rachadh mianach tríd. Bhí sé beagnach mar nach mbeadh a mhacasamhail ag an scáthán. An bhfuil mise leatsa? " D'iarr Draco agus iad ina suí síos ina n-urrann

"Tá sé ar eolas agat. Rinne Mine an rud céanna áfach. An gceapann tú go raibh Dumbles ag briseadh ár nasc? " D'iarr sí agus í ag leagan a ceann síos ar a ghualainn. Draco hummed díreach mar fhreagra.

Timpeall tríocha nóiméad ina dhiaidh sin, bhí stáisiún Hogwarts sroichte acu. Chroith Draco Hari ina dhúiseacht.

“Tar ar Hari. Tá sé thar am bualadh leis an hata sórtála seo. " Bhí Hari imithe chun greim a fháil ar a stoc ach ní raibh sé ann.

“Rug Prefect air cheana féin nuair a bhí tú i do chodladh. Tar linn lig dúinn bád a fháil le Longbottom. " Hari Chlaon agus yawned díreach. Tharraing Draco go héadrom í, ag fite fuaite ina chéile le chéile. Bhí an blush Hari an uair seo fíor. Bhí a lámha an-te.

"Hullo Hari!" Dúirt Neville agus iad ag dul isteach sa bhád. Go gairid tháinig Hermione ag rith agus shuigh isteach leo.

"Dia dhaoibh." Tháinig Draco salach díreach nuair a thosaigh Hari agus Hermione ag caint. Bhí Ron ina shuí le Crabbe agus Goyle agus buachaill le ton Éireannach ón méid a d’fhéadfadh Hari a insint.

"An bhfuil tú ar bís Potter?" D'iarr Hermione. 

“Hari, agus níl i ndáiríre. Níl suim agam ach mo theach a aimsiú. " Hari deadpanned. “Tá a fhios agam cheana féin cén chuma atá ar na seomraí coitianta. Ach amháin Hufflepuff ar ndóigh, ach tá íomhánna de sheomraí comónta Slytherin, Ravenclaw, agus Gryffindor feicthe agam cheana féin. Thaispeáin na Weasley's na cinn Gryffindor agus Ravenclaw dom. " Dúirt Hari agus í ag míniú a réasúnaíochta.

“Déanta ó shin. Féach! Táimid beagnach ann! ” A dúirt Neville. Duck siad go léir mar aproached siad an scoil. Chuala Hari agus Draco cúpla gasaí agus a lán wows. Really, bhí scoileanna níos fearr ná an ceann seo, cad é an déileáil mór?

Agus iad ag siúl amach ó na báid i dtreo an chaisleáin, bhuail bean ard le gruaig liath orthu. Bhí aer áirithe timpeall uirthi nach bhféadfadh Hari a chur ina áit.

“ Fáilte go Hogwarts, Tosóidh an féasta tús téarma go gairid. ach sula dtógfaidh tú do shuíocháin sa halla mór, sórtálfar isteach i do thithe tú. Is searmanas an-tábhachtach é an sórtáil, mar gheall ar, fad a bheidh tú anseo, beidh do theach rud éigin cosúil le do theaghlach laistigh de Hogwarts. Beidh ranganna agat leis an gcuid eile de do theach, codladh i suanlios do theach agus am saor a chaitheamh i seomra comónta do thí. Tugtar Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw agus Slytherin ar na ceithre theach. Tá a stair uasal féin ag gach teach agus tá witches agus wizards den scoth curtha le chéile ag gach ceann acu. Cé go bhfuil tú ag Hogwarts, saothróidh do bhua do phointí tí, agus caillfidh aon bhriseadh rialacha pointí tí. Ag deireadh na bliana, bronnfar Corn an Tí ar an teach leis na pointí is mó, onóir mhór. Tá súil agam go mbeidh gach duine agaibh ina chreidmheas do cibé teach is leatsa. Beidh an searmanas sórtála ar siúl i gceann cúpla nóiméad os comhair an chuid eile den scoil. Molaim duit gach duine a dhéanamh níos cliste agus is féidir leat agus tú ag fanacht. " Dúirt sí agus í ag tosú ag treorú na chéad bhlianta isteach sa halla mór.

D’fhéach Hari timpeall agus thug sí faoi deara Dumbledore ina suí i lár an tábla foirne dar léi. Go gairid thosaigh an hata ag canadh.

**Ó, b’fhéidir nach gceapfá go bhfuil mé go leor,**

**Ach ná tabhair breithiúnas ar an méid a fheiceann tú,**

**Beidh mé ag ithe mé féin más féidir leat teacht**

**Hata níos cliste ná mise.**

**Is féidir leat do bowlers a choinneáil dubh,**

**Tá do hataí bairr caol agus ard,**

**Is mise Hat Sórtáil Hogwarts**

**Agus is féidir liom caipín a chur orthu go léir.**

**Níl aon rud i bhfolach i do cheann**

**Ní fheiceann an Sórtáil Hat,**

**Mar sin bain triail as dom agus inseoidh mé duit**

**An áit ar cheart duit a bheith.**

**B’fhéidir go mbaineann tú le Gryffindor,**

**Áit a bhfuil cónaí cróga croí,**

**A n-daring, nerve, agus chivalry**

**Socraigh Gryffindors óna chéile;**

**B’fhéidir go mbaineann tú le Hufflepuff,**

**Áit a bhfuil siad cóir dílis,**

**Tá na Hufflepuffs othar sin fíor**

**Agus mífhoighneach an toil;**

**Nó fós sean-Ravenclaw ciallmhar,**

**Má tá intinn réidh agat,**

**I gcás iad siúd a bhaineann le fuacht agus foghlaim,**

**An bhfaighidh siad a gcineál i gcónaí;**

**Nó b’fhéidir i Slytherin**

**Déanfaidh tú do chairde fíor,**

**Baineann na daoine cunning sin úsáid as aon bhealach**

**A gcuspóirí a bhaint amach.**

**Mar sin cuir orm! Ná bíodh eagla ort!**

**Agus ní gheobhaidh tú flap!**

**Tá tú sábháilte i mo lámha (cé nach bhfuil aon cheann agam)**

**Do Is Capall Smaointeoireachta mé !!**

“Déanfaidh mé anois glaoch ar d’ainm a chur in eagar le sórtáil. Abbott Hannah! " Chuaigh an cailín suas go dtí an suíochán agus shuigh sí síos. Beagnach a luaithe a bhain an hata a ceann, bhí sí ag sórtáil isteach i Hufflepuff.

Rinneadh “Bones Susan” a shórtáil i Hufflepuff freisin. “Ravenclaw a bhí i Boot Terry. Gryffindor ab ea “Brown Lavender”. Bhí Bulytherin, agus Parkinson tar éis a pug a phlátáil ag féachaint dó féin in aice leis.

" _Hmm. Deacair. An-deacair. Neart misnigh, feicim. Ní droch-intinn é ach oiread. Tá tallann ann, ó mo mhaitheas, sea - agus tart deas ort féin a chruthú, tá sé sin suimiúil anois ... Mar sin cá gcuirfidh mé thú ?_ "

' _Ní Gryffindor._ _Ní Gryffindor .. ’a_ cheap Hari.

" _Ní Gryffindor, eh? An bhfuil tú cinnte? D’fhéadfá a bheith iontach, tá a fhios agat, tá sé ar fad anseo i do chloigeann, agus cuideoidh Gryffindor leat ar an mbealach chun maitheasa, gan amhras faoi sin - níl? Bhuel, má tá tú cinnte - is fearr SLYTHERIN! "_ Ghlaoigh an hata ar an mbean agus shiúil sí i dtreo Draco le Slytherin go léir ag bualadh bos os ard. Go leor difriúil mar a bhíonn siad de ghnáth. Bhuail Draco de na daoine go léir an lámh in uachtar. Go gairid sórtáladh Blaise Zabini i Slytherin. Ghluais Hari suíochán síos cuireadh a thabhairt dó suí in aice léi. 

"Sula dtosóimid ar ár féasta, ba mhaith liom cúpla focal a rá. Agus seo iad: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Go raibh maith agat." Labhair Dumbledore.

"Tá sé as a mheabhair, nach bhfuil?" D'iarr Hari. Chlaon cúpla bliain níos sine.

"Féach tú, tá na wizards éadrom go léir bonkers." Dúirt Draco. "Hari Prátaí?" Stop gach duine timpeall orthu ag ithe. Dúradh go raibh Hari Potter chomh héadrom agus a thagann siad.strode Millicent an chéad Slytherin. Rinneadh an Cúinne Micheal agus Cornfoot Stephen a shórtáil i Ravenclaw. Rinneadh Crabbe Vincent a shórtáil i Slytherin chomh maith le Davis Tracey. Hufflepuff ab ea Justin Finch-Fletchly agus ba é Finnigan Seamus, an buachaill Éireannach Ron a raibh sé ag caint leis, an chéad bhuachaill Gryffindor. Ravenclaw eile ab ea Goldstein Anthony. Chuaigh Goyle Gregory isteach i Slytherin agus chuaigh Granger Hermione isteach i Gryffindor. Nathair ab ea Greengrass Daphne freisin. Chríochnaigh Hari ag blocáil amach an chuid eile de liosta na chéad bhliana go dtí gur chuala sí an Patil Parvati. Chuaigh sí isteach i Gryffindor agus chuaigh a deirfiúr Padma isteach i Ravenclaw. Go gairid, Parkinson Pansy, an cailín nach raibh in ann a súile a choinneáil amach ó Draco,

"Potter Black Prewett Malfoy Hari!" Ghlaoigh an tOllamh McGonagall. Merlin, cathain a ghlaoigh siad gach ainm deireanach orthu? Chuaigh Hari suas agus shuigh síos ar an suíochán. D’fhéach sí anonn agus thug sí faoi deara go raibh Draco i Sl

“Aontaím go hiomlán le Draco. Cothaitheoirí iomlána atá iontu. " Lig gach duine anáil amach. Go tobann chuaigh screadaíl isteach sa halla mór.

 _Cainteoir! Cá bhfuil tú? Caithfidh tú a bheith anseo._ Whiperjade hissed. Ansin phioc sé a theanga amach agus d’fhéach sé i dtreo thábla Slytherin. Go tapa rinne sé a bhealach anonn go Hari.

 _Ó cainteoir! Mar a chaill mé thú! Bhí sé ag éirí leadránach ag céasadh múinteoirí! Caithfidh tú a bheith sásta a bheith sa teach céanna le Tom!_ Hissed sé ach flared ghualainn Hari. Meabhraíodh di faoin méid a raibh fuath aige don ainm sin.

'Tá brón orm Marvolo.' Shíl Hari.

Tá sé ceart go leor horcrux beag. Tá a fhios ag do nathair an méid atá ar eolas agat.

"DEFINDO!" A seachtú bliain yelled. Go tobann phreab an geasa as an nathair agus bhuail culaith airm uirthi. Níor fhéach an buachaill ach timpeall air.

“Má bhí tú riamh. Dteagmháil mo arís an eolas é **_go mbeidh_** an rud deireanach a dhéanann tú. " Bhí súile Hari gleoite dearg arís. Whiperjade díreach fillte é féin timpeall a choim. Tharraing Harry a wand amach agus muttered an charm meáchan. 

"Tá brón orm. Ní labhraíonn aon duine againn nathair agus mar sin d’fhéadfadh sé a bheith ag iarraidh ionsaí a dhéanamh ort. Cén chaoi a bhféadfainn a bheith ar an eolas faoi? ” D'iarr an seachtú bliain agus rolladh Hari a súile.

"Is cinnte gurb é sin an fáth nach bhfuil tú i Ravenclaw." Ní dhearna an mac léinn ach cion. “Féach ar mo shúile dimwit. Daltaí nathair. Is léir go bhfuilim faoi bhanna leis an nathair sin. "

“Sea ach sin Obscurus Marmor. Cén fáth go nascfadh sé le céad bhliain bheag.? " Dúirt sé.

"An chéad bhliain an-láidir." Ceann dearg popped isteach.

"An chéad bhliain an-mheasartha." Dúirt an ceann eile.

"Tá siad nasctha go deo." 

“Sea, ní dhéanfadh sé aon mhaitheas dúinn iad a chur ar leithligh”

“Éist leis, Weasley's. Ní raibh a fhios agam. ”

Rinne Hari gáire agus thosaigh sé ag ithe. Thug sí faoi deara ansin gur feoil a bhí sa chuid is mó den bhia, agus gan mórán glasraí ann.

"Níl Hogwarts chomh sláintiúil sin, an bhfuil?" D'iarr Hari. Chroith gach Slytherin a cheann.

Uwu

“Come on Slytherin's! Lig dúinn tú a thaispeáint do na dorms. " Dúirt an ceann tí mná, Gemma Farley. Threoraigh sí síos iad go dtí na dumhcha, agus rinne Hari cinnte go ndearna sí féin agus Whip na treoracha go léir a mheabhrú. 

Is é an seomra comónta seomra cosúil le dungeon le lampaí agus cathaoireacha greenish. Síneann an dungeon seo leath bealaigh faoin loch, ag tabhairt tinge glas don solas sa seomra. Tá go leor sofas leathair le cnaipe íseal dubh agus dorcha glas ar chúl an tseomra; cloigeann; agus cófraí adhmaid dorcha. Tá Ficheall Draoi ar cheann de na táblaí adhmaid.

“Beidh an tOllamh Snape anseo go luath chun rialacha a phlé leat. Cuirtear na rialacha ar an gclár fógraí freisin. " Dúirt an reachtaire fireann, ach ní raibh a fhios ag Hari cérbh é.

Díreach ansin shiúil an fear féin isteach sa seomra comónta. 

“Ní bheidh aon chapall ag imirt mar na Gryffindors meargánta sin. Táim ag súil le níos mó uaitse ar fad. Is é naoi am codlata do chéad bhliain. Ní bhaineann an seomra comónta leat. Coinnigh glan é. Is é do theach do theaghlach. Áitíonn tú taobh istigh den teach, ach ní os comhair daoine eile riamh. Is comhartha laige é sin. Glactar le haontacht Idir-Tí, agus ba cheart í a chomhlánú. Níl mé ag rá leat dul i mbun cairdeas le dornán de Gryffindor, ach saor in aisce lámh a thabhairt ar iasacht. Bronnfaidh mé pointí ort as é sin a dhéanamh, mar aon le múinteoirí eile. Tá am staidéir éigeantach, chomh maith le cruinnithe tí. Sin gach rud." Dúirt an sciathán leathair agus é ag lasadh a chlóca agus ag siúl amach as an seomra comónta.

"Ceart go leor! Cailíní ar chlé, buachaillí ar dheis. Oíche mhaith." A dúirt Gemma agus chuaigh Hari go dtí suanliosanna na gcailíní. Fuair sí a leaba ceart ag an tús agus sciorr Aoire go tobann isteach ina clúdaigh.

"Tá sé chun tú a mharú i do Potter codlata." Dúirt Pansy de réir mar a thosaigh Hari ag athrú óna róbaí scoile.

"Is fearr liom Malfoy nó Black le do thoil." A dúirt sí agus lean undressing. Chuir Davis agus Bulstrode snag ar a éasca a rinne Hari a ráiteas faoin nathair a shraonadh.

“Is fearr duit a bheith cúramach _Potter_ ” a dúirt Parkinson.

“Deir an ceann nach bhfuil ag rialú ceann de na nathracha is marbhánaí ar domhan. Ba mhaith liom féachaint ar do chúl féin. " Arsa Hari agus í ag sleamhnú isteach sa leaba le Aoire.

"Leathchúlaí dúr ag smaoineamh gur féidir leo teacht isteach i slytherin." Pansy mumble faoina anáil. Chuala Hari agus chaith sí geasa chun í a choinneáil bun os cionn.

“Ar mhaith leat é sin a rá arís? Is oidhre mé ar thrí theaghlach éagsúla, agus níl tú mar oidhre ar theaghlach amháin. Tá do dheirfiúr níos sine. Níl tú ach ag iarraidh Draco a scor. Anois deirim go ndúnfaidh tú, nó beidh dinnéar an-mhaith ag Whiperjade anocht. " Labhair Hari go gáire nuair a chonaic sí Parkinson ag caoineadh.

"Goodnight guys!" A dúirt Hari, a guth lán le gáire. Thug gach duine miongháire agus dea-ghuí di. Ní namhaid maith a bhí i Hari le déanamh.

Uwu

Dhúisigh Hari ag 5:30 le Aoire ag hispiú ina aghaidh.

_Ba mhaith le Draco tú a fheiceáil. Rud le gruaig. Ní maith liom gruaig. Níl blas an-mhaith air._

Rinne Hari gáire go ciúin agus chuaigh sé tríd an doras ag dul suas go dtí an seomra comónta. Bhí an chéad trí bliana faoin seomra coiteann, agus bhí gach duine eile, seachas suanliosanna, os cionn an tseomra choitinn. Bhí reachtairí ar an gcéad urlár.

“Maith thú a Hari. Tá 45 nóiméad an ceann againn chun ár gcuid gruaige a dhéanamh, agus tá mianach á dhéanamh agat. Is breá liom na stíleanna gearra a dhéanann tú. " Rinne Hari a súile a rolladh díreach.

“Sea sea suí. Tá do chuid gruaige ró-fhada le haghaidh ponytail simplí. Táimid ag dul le cuma braidithe eile. Is féidir linn triail a bhaint as daoine eile ag an deireadh seachtaine. " A dúirt Draco agus é ag tosú ag caitheamh a sháil timpeall. Bhí a cuid gruaige díreach láithreach.

Timpeall daichead nóiméad ina dhiaidh sin, bhí [Coróin Braid-ar-Braid Uigí an-](https://therighthairstyles.com/braided-hairstyles-for-long-hair/10/) bhreá ag Hari [. ](https://therighthairstyles.com/braided-hairstyles-for-long-hair/10/)Bhí ionadh mór ar Hari go ndearna sé é i mbeagán ama, ach ansin arís d’úsáid sé draíocht chun a gcuacha a dhíreachú an uair seo.

“Ceart go leor mo sheal. Suigh síos Dray. " Sheas Hari suas agus thosaigh sé ag stracadh gan stró ar ghruaig Draco freisin. Thosaigh sé ag fás isteach i gcuacha a mháthar. Mura raibh dath dearg ar ghruaig Hari, d’fhéadfadh cuma siblíní a bheith orthu go héasca, mar bhí gruaig dhubh agus fionn ar Narcissa. Bhí áthas ar Hari as a cuid gruaige rua.

“Arna dhéanamh. Anois déanaimis athrú inár gcuid róbaí. " A dúirt Hari agus níor fhéach Draco ach isteach sa scáthán a chum sí. 

“Conas a rinne tú é sin i gceann fiche nóiméad? Tógann sé daichead a cúig mé! ” Exclaimed Draco. Hari shrugged díreach.

“Ba ghnách liom rudaí Dudley a dhéanamh mar is mise leatsa. Anois suas a gheobhaidh tú. Buailfidh mé leat anseo i gceann cúigear. "

Chlaon Draco agus iad beirt ag dul síos an staighre go dtí a suanliosanna. 

Rinne Hari cinnte pár agus dúch breise a thapú. Chuir sí iad ina mála a raibh seun síneadh do-thuigte orthu. Ansin chuir Hari a cuid éadaigh air, ach ní raibh sí in ann an comhionannas vótaí a chur air.

“Iarrfaidh mé ar Draco cathain a bheidh muid ar ais sa seomra comónta." A dúirt Hari amach os ard. Ansin shiúil sí suas an staighre agus chonaic sí Draco ina shuí ansin le buachaill eile.

“Hari! Seo Zabini Blaise. Tá sé i mo suanliosanna. " Thug Hari aoibh gháire dó agus níor thug sé ach nod dó.

“Cabhair uait le do cheangal Dubh?” A d’fhiafraigh an buachaill. Hari ach sighed agus Chlaon.

“Bhí cúnamh ag teastáil ó Malfoy lena chuid féin freisin. Dáiríre, tá an buachaill seo go maith ag déanamh gach rud seachas a cheangal a cheangal. Tá sé déanta." Bhuail Draco bándearg tiubh agus rinne Hari gáire.

"Bhuel nach í an iníon is fearr linn!" Dúirt duine éigin. Níor chas Hari timpeall fiú chun beannú dóibh.

“Dia duit a Sheoirse. Fred, má smaoiníonn tú fiú ar scanradh a chur orm cicfidh mé thú. " Dúirt sí agus í ag tosú ag socrú na rudaí ina mála.

“Damn. Ní féidir linn riamh eagla a chur uirthi. " A dúirt Fred.

"Céadfaí nathair agus go léir." A dúirt George

"Fuil úsáideach chun earraí a rianú." Freckles countertered.

"Ach ní féidir linn riamh eagla a chur uirthi." D'aontaigh Speckles.

"Ní madra fuilteach mé!" Dúirt Hari agus í ag éisteacht le mic léinn eile ag siúl suas agus síos staighre. Bhí sé a seacht a chlog anois. 

“Ó tá tú suas cheana féin. Tá sin go maith. Breathnaíonn tú go léir an-cheart. Ach amháin dhá cheann dearg. " A dúirt an reachtaire fireann agus é ag siúl amach as a dorm.

"Buaileann tú Johnson dúinn." Dúirt an cúpla ag an am céanna. Bhí lámha ag an mbeirt acu ar a gcroí. Ní raibh Hari in ann cabhrú leis an giggle a d’eascair óna scornach. Go tobann bhí gach duine ag féachaint uirthi.

"Ba é sin an rud is gleoite a chuala mé riamh." Dúirt Fred. Chuir sé seo ar Hari blush a dhéanamh ar roinnt.

"Deartháir Dito." A dúirt George. Chlaon Draco, agus ionadh Blaise, freisin.

“Aontaím leis an ráiteas sin. Tá sí cosúil le nathair leanbh. " D'aontaigh Johnson. Bhí Hari flushed anois. 

"Cad atá tú ag caint faoi? Ó, is mise Tracey Davis. Ní gá ach Tracey a ghlaoch orm. " Dúirt Tracey agus í ag teacht anall chucu. Bhí gruaig donn éadrom agus spéaclaí uirthi. D’fhéach na spéaclaí rud beag daingean ar shrón na gcailíní. Go gairid tháinig Pansy agus Millicent suas. D’fhéach Pansy ar Hari agus shuigh sé agus í ag siúl amach.

"Is bulstrode Millicent mé, glaoigh orm Millie le do thoil." D'iarr sí. Bhí Millie i bhfad níos mó ná an bheirt chailíní eile ina seasamh. Bhí guaillí leathana aici agus fráma mór.

“Is mise Hari Black. Is féidir leat glaoch orm Hari! " Ní dhearna Millie agus Tracey ach amharc uirthi nuair a chuir sí a lámh amach.

"WOW." Dúirt Mille. D’ardaigh Hari ceann dá fabhraí.

"Níl, tá sé díreach, tá tú i ndáiríre go leor!" A dúirt Tracet ach chroith HAri a ceann.

“Tá tú go leor freisin! Freisin, tá brón orm faoin méid a tharla le Parkinson. Tá súil agam nár chuir mé eagla ort. ” Níor chroith na cailíní eile a gcinn.

"Cad a tharla le aghaidh pug?" D'iarr Johnson. Hari snorted.

“Bhagair sí orm, ar a dtugtar leathbholg lag dom agus mar sin litrigh mé í a chrochadh bun os cionn.” A dúirt Hari.

"Wandlessly!" Tracey píopaithe isteach.

"Agus gan focal!" Millicent curtha leis. Níor fhéach Hari ach síos. Chaith Draco a lámh thar a ghualainn agus thug barróg di. D’fhéach Hari anonn agus chonaic sí Pansy ag breathnú as a mheabhair, mar sin chuir sí meangadh smug chuici ina áit. Bhí an chuma air go raibh a vain ag popping as a ceann.

“Ceart go leor, ó tháinig Crabbe agus Goyle díreach anseo, rachaimid chun bricfeasta. Beidh na Ravenclaw's ann, ach ní bheidh na Gryffindors. B’fhéidir na Hufflepuffs ós rud é go bhfuil sé beagnach seacht mbliana is tríocha. ” Dúirt Gemma agus í ag tabhairt gach duine isteach i líne. Beagnach.

“An dóigh leat go mbeidh lón againn go luath chun na Gryffindorks a sheachaint?” D'iarr Hari. Chlaon Draco díreach.

"Cén fáth, dar leat, a d'ardaigh mé go luath?" D'iarr sé.

"Caidé gur aisteach an ghruaig tú?" A dúirt Hari. D'éirigh Blaise agus Millie as a chéile. Chroith Draco a cheann díreach.

“Tógann sé tamall fada ar shárshaothar cosúil le do chuid gruaige fada. Ní féidir leat gearán a dhéanamh gur mhaith leat breathnú go deas. " Chuaigh Draco ar ais ar ais.

"Bíonn cuma bhreá uirthi i gcónaí?" Píob Crabbe suas.

“Ba chóir go bhfaca sí í ar maidin. Curls i ngach áit. D'fhéach sí mar a rolladh sí amach as an leaba. "

“Toisc go raibh mé díreach tar éis rolladh amach as an leaba. Dhúisigh Aoire mé. " Hari deadpanned agus iad ag siúl isteach sa halla mór. Bhí Gemma ceart, ní raibh Gryffindors ann. Cúpla hufflepuff anseo agus ansiúd, agus tábla iomlán de Ravenclaws. Shuigh Hari síos idir Draco agus Blaise, agus bhí gach duine imithe ciúin. D’fhéach Hari timpeall agus thug sé faoi deara go raibh daoine ag stánadh uirthi.

"Bhuel?" D'iarr sí. "An bhfuil rud éigin uait?" D'iarr sí agus shiúil buachaill le gruaig chatach donn suas chuici.

“Cén fáth a bhfuil tú sa teach seo? Nár chóir duit a bheith i Gryffindor, ag sábháil beatha? ” Dúirt sé. Go gairid bhí beirt bhuachaillí eile ina seasamh taobh thiar de. Rollaigh Hari a súile.

"Ní bheinn i Slytherin dá mbeinn i mo Ghryffindor áfach?" Dúirt sí. Thuill sé seo slap di ar an duine. Winced sí go neamhdheonach. Go gairid bhí mic léinn aici ó Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, agus Slytherin araon ag béicíl air.

D’fhéach Hari suas a súile ag splancadh dearg. Bhí marc mór dearg uirthi, cosúil leis an gceann a d’fhág Vernon ar a aghaidh.

"Cén fáth go mbuailfeá mé?" D'iarr sí agus d'fhéach sí suas ar an buachaill. Bhí a aghaidh dearg agus tharraing sé a cheangal beagán.

"Tá brón orm. Níl a fhios agam cad a tháinig anuas orm. Cassius Warrington is ainm dom . Seo Graham Montague. " Dúirt sé ag tagairt don bhuachaill ar a thaobh clé. “Agus seo Adrian Pucey. Tá an triúr againn ar fhoireann Slytherin. Bhí chasers. Gabhaim leithscéal arís as mo ghníomh. " Thug Hari aoibh gháire ó chroí dó.

“Tá sé ceart go leor Cass! Caithfidh go raibh fuaim agam mar bhí meas agam ort. Geallaim duit, ní mise gach rud ach Gryffindor. " Brú croí gach duine ar íomhá na neamhchiontachta íon. Bhraith Fiú Dumbledore go dona go bhfuair sí buille. Is dócha nach raibh sí ach i Slytherin toisc go raibh Draco. Sea, sin é. B’fhéidir nach draoi dorcha é leanbh neamhchiontach seo. Ní raibh sé in ann iarraidh uirthi dorms a athrú, rud a chuirfeadh amhras. Bhí air í a fháil isteach sa dorchla tríú hurlár gan a bheith ar an milleán.

Bhuail Cassius beagán ag an leasainm. Níor chóir gur bhuail sé í. Ní raibh sin tuillte aici. Thug an cailín seo vibes deirfiúr beag amach, agus cén fáth go mbuailfeá do dheirfiúr beag.

"Lig dom tú a chur ag siúl chuig an rang le déanamh suas dó." A dúirt Cassius. Chlaon Adrian agus Graham.

"Lig dúinn dul leat freisin." Dúirt Adrian. Níor thug Hari ach meangadh geal orthu, agus thug sé barróg do Cassius. Ní raibh a fhios aige cad ba cheart a dhéanamh agus ní dhearna sé ach a ceann a bhreacadh. Shuigh sé síos ansin nuair a chuala sé na Gryffindors torainn.

“Féach ort a nathair! Gardaí cosanta tríú bliain a fháil cheana féin, agus ní fiú an chéad lá iomlán é. " Draco magadh. Rinne Hari a súile a rolladh díreach, ach thug Pansy cuma aisteach di.

"Conas a rinne tú é sin?" D'iarr Pansy. Níor fhéach Hari ach uirthi agus d’ardaigh sí súilín.

“Déan cad é? Gabh mo leithscéal? Tá sé éasca. " Chuir daoine timpeall uirthi snickered.

“Conas a fhéachann tú chomh neamhchiontach? Bhagair tú orm inné. " A dúirt sí agus thrasnaigh sí a airm.

“I ndáiríre, más cuimhin liom, a dhéanaim, Dúirt tú Is fearr duit a bheith cúramach _Potter_ agus dúirt mé gur chóir duit a bheith cúramach. Mar a dúirt an seachtú bliain inné, níl sa chéad bhliain agam, ní féidir liom mo nathair a rialú go hiomlán. " D’fhéach Pansy ar shiúl agus scowled. Bhí Hari tar éis í a bhualadh ansin. Bhagair sí uirthi ar dtús. D'úsáid sí a hainm mícheart go cuspóiriúil freisin. D’fhéadfadh sí agra a dhéanamh air sin. Ar ndóigh, níor cheap sí go ndéanfadh Hari é. Cén pointe a bhí ann? Bhí trí bhoghtaí airgid éagsúla aici cheana féin, níl níos mó ag teastáil uaithi.

Chas Hari díreach agus thosaigh sí ag ithe a bricfeasta. Chuala sí Aoire ag sleamhnú trí na scáthanna. Choinnigh sí a lámh amach agus mhothaigh sí Aoire ag dul timpeall a lámh. Chuaigh sí chun peata a cheann, agus thug sí faoi deara go raibh francach ina scornach.

"Whiperjade Potter slogfaidh tú an francach sin anois!" Scolded sí. Rinne sí cinnte gan labhairt i Parseltongue, mar nach raibh siad sa seomra comónta.

_Tá brón orm daoine. Déanfaidh mé é a shlogadh._

Hari hummed mar fhreagra. Bhraith sí an sleamhnán francach go mall síos a scornach.

"Lig tú dó i ndáiríre ithe timpeall ort?" D'iarr Millie.

“Sea, is é atá i gceist agam i gcónaí. Ba ghnách leis Mrs Malfoy a olltuilleamh áfach. Bhí sé greannmhar." A dúirt Hari. Bhí ar Draco a cheann a ghreamú ina lámh agus é ag tachtadh ar a uisce.

"Is cuimhin liom é sin." Dúirt Draco nuair a bhí a fheistiú casachta thart. Bhí súile Draco beagáinín dearg, agus tosaigh a róbaí fliuch. Chaith Hari lámh orthu agus bhí siad tirim arís.

"Múineann tú dom i ndáiríre conas é sin a dhéanamh." Dúirt Draco agus é ag iniúchadh a chuid róbaí tirime.

“Níl uaim ach go dtarlódh sé. Níl a fhios agam fiú an geasa. " Hari lied. Bhí na geasa ar fad ar eolas aici ón gcéad go dtí an tríú bliain. Rinne Draco a shúile a rolladh agus go luath bhí an tOllamh Snape ag siúl i dtreo iad. 

“Seo sceideal do chéad bhliana. Cuimhnigh fanacht le bliain uachtarach. " Dúirt sé ina ghlór monotone. D’fhéach Hari thar a sceideal go gasta.

**Dé Luain:**

**Charms 9-11 le Ravencaws**

**1-2 Stair na Draíocht le Hufflepuff**

**3-5 Athrú le Gryffindors**

**Dé Máirt:**

**Luibhreolaíocht 9: 30-1 le Ravenclaws**

**3-5 Gryffindors Athraithe**

**Réalteolaíocht Meán Oíche-1**

**Dé Céadaoin:**

**12-1 Ceachtanna eitilte le Gryffindors**

**2-4 Charms le Ravenclaws**

**4: 30-6 Stair na Draíocht le Hufflepuffs**

**Déardaoin:**

**Luibhreolaíocht 9: 40-1 le Ravenclaws**

**2-3 Potions le Gryffindors**

**3-5 Cosaint i gcoinne na nEalaíon Dorcha le Gryffindors**

**Dé hAoine:**

**Charms 12-2 le Ravenclaws**

**3-5 Cosaint i gcoinne na nEalaíon Dorcha le Gryffindors.**

**Réalteolaíocht Meán Oíche-1.**

"Sin a lán ranganna Gryffindor." A dúirt Hari, ag rá na follasaí. Draco díreach snorted. Chaith sé luas gasta agus fuair sé amach go raibh sé timpeall a hocht.

“Ar mhaith leat Hari na leabharlainne a sheiceáil? Chuala siad go raibh roinnt leabhar acu nach bhfuil ag Malfoy Manor. " D'iarr Draco. Chlaon Hari go fonnmhar. Ansin chuimhnigh siad go raibh orthu fanacht le bliain níos sine don chéad seachtain.

“Hey cass! An dtiocfaidh tú linn chuig an leabharlann? " D'iarr Hari agus thug sé aoibh gháire gleoite dó. Chlaon sé díreach.

“Níor thosaigh an rang go fóill? Cad atá á dhéanamh agat sa leabharlann? " D'iarr sé agus iad ag tosú ag siúl amach as an halla mór, Whiperjade ag sleamhnú taobh thiar díobh.

“Le roinnt léitheoireachta a dhéanamh, féach cad iad na leabhair atá acu nach bhfuil ag Malfoy Manor. Gnáthrudaí. Tá mo leabhair scoile léite agam cheana i mbliana. " A dúirt Hari. Chlaon Cass díreach i gceadú.

“Ní féidir liom fanacht leat fada, tá rang agam i gceann tríocha nóiméad, ach seolfaidh mé Aidrian chun tú a thabhairt chuig an rang. Chlaon Draco agus thug Hari aoibh gháire agus tonn dó.

Nuair a bhí sé imithe labhair Draco. “Conas a dhéanann tú sin? Geall liom i gceann cúpla mí, go mbeidh Slytherin ar fad ag cromadh chugat. " Dúirt sé agus bhuail Hari go héadrom é lena leabhar.

"Sea agus beidh tú i mo fhear na láimhe deise." Dúirt sí agus í ag tosú ag léamh.

"Damn díreach a dhéanfaidh mé!" Rinne Hari gáire díreach agus thosaigh sé ag sórtáil trí leabhar éagsúla. **Charms ar fud na Staire** , **Máistrí Potion Tríd an Aois** , agus **Animagus agus na Is maith.**

“Wow Draco. Féach ar seo." A dúirt Hari, ag taispeáint an leabhair dó. Bhí an leabhar an-tiubh, agus clúdach bándearg an-ghránna air.

“Smaoinigh go bhféadfaimis é a sheiceáil? Gheobhaidh mé Charms agus is féidir leat an ceann seo a mhíshásamh mar mháistrí potion. " Draco réasúnaithe.

"Thaitneodh sé sin go mór le Draco." A dúirt Hari, gliondar deliriam ina súile. Chlaon sé díreach.

"Sea, agus níl draoi láidir go leor againn chuige sin, níl." Chuimil sé agus Hari ag teannadh a theanga amach air.

Thapaigh Hari a lámh go tapa ar an leabhar agus chuir sé “Muto Cambire” ar bun. Máistir Potion a bhí sa leabhar go tobann. Shiúil Hari agus Draco anonn chuig an leabharlannaí, Madam Pince, agus thug sí sracfhéachaint dóibh. Bhí leicne arda aici, súile dubha in éineacht le gruaig dhubh tucked isteach ina hata cleite dubh den chuid is mó.

“Finite Incantatem” a dúirt sí ach níor athraigh an leabhar. Ansin bhog sí go Draco's agus níor athraigh sé ach an oiread.

“Féadfaidh tú dul. Tar ar ais chun athsheiceáil a dhéanamh i gceann seachtaine, nó beidh sé le feiceáil ar ais sa leabharlann. Téigh ar aghaidh anois. " Dúirt sí agus í ag dul ar ais ag léamh. Scaoil Draco agus Hari anáil den chineál céanna agus bhuail siad le Adrian leathbhealach go seomra ranga Charms.

“Tá brón orm go bhfuil mé déanach duit beirt! Ní ligfeadh Marcus Flint, captaen na quidditch dom imeacht go dtí go ndúirt mé leis go raibh mé ag breathnú ar na chéad bhlianta. " Dúirt Aiden. Scread Draco ach Chlaon Hari a thuiscint.

"Tuigim! Cé go bhfuil Dray ina leanbh faoi, tá sé go maith. " D’fhágamar rud beag go luath ansin agus bhí beartaithe againn. Fuair muid na leabhair a theastaigh uainn. " Dúirt Hari agus iad ag siúl go dtí an seomra charms.

“Bhuel, seo do stad. Feicfidh mé guys tú níos déanaí. Go raibh maith agat as tuiscint. " Dúirt Adrian agus iad ag slánú slán. Nuair a shiúil Hari agus Draco isteach, ba mhic léinn Ravenclaw a bhí ann den chuid is mó, agus Blaise an t-aon Slytherin eile sa seomra.

"Hey Zabini!" A dúirt Hari agus í ina suí. Thug HE nod di.

“Cár imigh tú freisin? Gan snogging tá súil agam. Fan go dtí an tseachtain seo chugainn ar a laghad. " Rinne sé magadh. Chuaigh Draco dearg agus rinne Hari gáire. Go gairid bhí na Slytherins eile ag dul isteach sa seomra. D'fhuaraigh Draco a aghaidh ar ais go masc bán mar a rinne Hari. 

“Fáilte roimh mhic léinn!” A dúirt fear gairid. Bhí sé ina sheasamh ar chruach leabhar le go mbeadh sé in ann aghaidheanna na mac léinn a fheiceáil. “Is mise an tOllamh Flitwick. Ceann tí Ravenclaw. Inniu beimid ag dul i mbun teoirice dár gcéad litriú, Wingardium Leviosa! " Dúirt sé agus shnámh an cuaille ar a dheasc suas san aer. Bhí Hari sásta go raibh sí i rang le ranganna eile ansin Hufflepuff nó Gryffindor, mar chuirfeadh an geasa an oiread sin iontais astu. Ní raibh sí in ann déileáil leis na gaspanna seasmhach sin.

Uwu

Bhí áthas ar Hari a bheith as rang an Ollaimh Flitwick sa deireadh. Ba mhúinteoir iontach agus ceann tí é, ach bhí sé ró-dhírithe ar theoiric ar thaitin léi. Bhí sí tar éis eitilt tríd an bpár a shann sé, ní raibh sé ach ceithre orlach de phár ar aon nós, ach cheap sé go raibh sé iontach mar a chríochnaigh sí é chomh gasta. Bhí dhá uair an chloig ag Hari go dtí an chéad rang eile aici, agus bhí a lón ag a dó dhéag trí. D’fhéadfadh sí lón a phiocadh níos déanaí. Ansin chuimhnigh sí. 

"Milsey!" Ghlaoigh sí. Chuala sí an draíocht a bhain le draíocht tí.

“Sea, a chailleann Potter? Conas is féidir le Milsey cabhrú? " D'iarr sí. Bhí a lámha taobh thiar a droim aici.

“An bhféadfá úll a fháil dom, chomh maith le buidéal sú pumpkin?” D'iarr sí.

"Ar ndóigh Misses Potter ma'am." Bhuail elf an tí a méara agus go gairid tugadh úll aibí agus buidéal sú di.

"Go raibh maith agat. Féadfaidh tú imeacht anois. " Dúirt sí. Milsey díreach bowed agus imithe. Shiúil Hari isteach sa seomra comónta ina raibh Draco ag fanacht léi. 

Agus í ag siúl isteach bhuail sí le radharc Aoire a bhí coiled timpeall Draco. Bhí sé ag peitseáil a chinn go héadrom agus aoibh Hari. Cad radharc síochánta.

“Hey! Tá brón orm go raibh mé ag fáil bia dom. " A dúirt Hari agus í ina suí in aice le Draco. Ansin scaoil Aoire ó Draco agus leag sé isteach ina lap é.

“Agus ní bhfuair tú aon rud dom? Mar sin drochbhéasach. " Draco huffed agus Hari ag gáire.

“Tá trí elves tí agat! Iarr orthu bia a thabhairt leat. " Dúirt Hari agus í ag tarraingt amach an leabhar animagus óna sac. Thosaigh sí ag léamh.

**Tá an próiseas claochlaithe fada agus casta, lena mbaineann ilchéimeanna, agus a éilíonn buanna san Athrú agus sa Phota. Éilíonn sé an-ádh agus foighne freisin. Nuair a théann an próiseas mícheart, déantar na torthaí a sóchán go buan i gcréatúr leath-daonna, leath-ainmhí.**

**Is éard atá sa chéad chéim ná duilleog Mandrake a choinneáil i do bhéal ar feadh míosa iomláine (gealach lán go gealach lán). Ansin comhcheanglaíonn tú é le roinnt comhábhair (ceann de do chuid ribí, teaspoon airgid le haghaidh drúchta a bailíodh ó áit nach ndeachaigh solas na gréine ná cosa an duine i dteagmháil léi ar feadh seachtaine, agus criosantis de leamhan Ceann Báis) i bpial criostail a bhuail an ghealach . Má shlogann tú nó má bhainfidh tú an duilleog Mandrake, nó má tá oíche na gealaí lán scamallach agus mura mbuaileann solas na gealaí an phial, caithfidh tú tosú arís.**

**Ní mór cur isteach ar an meascán go dtí an chéad stoirm leictreach eile, rud a d’fhéadfadh a bheith ag fanacht go ceann roinnt míonna nó blianta, agus le linn an fhanachta seo ní foláir an phial a bheith go hiomlán gan cur isteach agus gan teagmháil le solas na gréine, agus gach éirí gréine agus luí na gréine gan teip caithfidh tú cantaireacht a dhéanamh “Amato Animo Animato Animagus ”agus é ag baint do bharr wand chuig do chroí. Agus tú ag fanacht leis an tintreach, sa deireadh tosóidh tú ag mothú an dara buille croí le linn an incantation le barr an wand chuig an cófra.**

**Nuair a thagann an tintreach sa deireadh, ba chóir duit braon de photion dearg-fola a fháil sa phial criostail. Cuir do leid wand i do chroí, cantaireacht “Amato Animo Animato Animagus” agus ansin ól an potion. Is é seo an pointe nach bhfillfidh tú ar ais, nuair a bhraitheann tú pian tintreach, buille croí dúbailte dian, agus tiocfaidh créatúr isteach i d’intinn a ndéanfaidh tú claochlú air.**

**Is gnách go mbíonn an chéad chlaochlú míchompordach, agus bíonn éadaí, spéaclaí agus seodra go léir mar chuid de chraiceann / fionnaidh / scálaí / spíoin an ainmhí. Tar éis duit claochlú a dhéanamh ar ainmhí, caithfidh tú do wand a cheilt áit éigin ar féidir leat é a aisghabháil níos déanaí.**

"Smaoinigh go bhfuil aon duilleoga Mandrake againn?" D'iarr Hari ar Draco. Chlaon sé a cheann

“Ba chóir go mbeadh roinnt inár gcoimeádán potion. Cén fáth? ” D'iarr sé. Thaispeáin Hari an leabhar dó agus chuir sé iontas air. "Ba cheart dúinn triail a bhaint as sin go cinnte." Dúirt Draco gur thosaigh siad ag léamh roinnt eile, go dtí gur tháinig Blaise suas ó sheomra codlata na mbuachaillí.

“Imigh linn, caithfimid dul. Tá cúig nóiméad déag againn go dtí stair na draíochta, agus is in seomra comónta Gryffindor atá sé. " A dúirt Blaise. Bhrúigh siad Aoire as a lapaí agus chuaigh sé ag míchompord.

“Tá brón orm Aoire, chuaigh muid. Glaofaidh mé francach duit don dinnéar tar éis mo ranganna áfach. " Fuair sí nod ar ais.

 _Bí i do chainteoir maith. Taispeáin dóibh cé hé an duine is cumhachtaí._ Thug Hari gáire agus shiúil sé amach le Draco agus Blaise. Go gairid tháinig Tracey agus Millie isteach leo.

“Chuala mé ó Hufflepuff go múineann taibhse stair an ranga draíochta, agus gur féin-staidéar é i ndáiríre." A dúirt Millie.

“Dáiríre? B’fhéidir go bhfuil easpa múinteoirí orthu? ” D'fhreagair Blaise.

"Nah tá an sean-chóta sin ró-leisciúil duine eile a fhostú." Dúirt Draco. Más féin-staidéar a bhí ann i ndáiríre, shíl Hari, is féidir liom tonna oibre a dhéanamh. 

“Ó Merlin, smaoineamh Hari. Is é deireadh an domhain é! " A dúirt Tracey, ag tuilleamh smack ar a lámh.

"Drochbhéasach. Má táim ag smaoineamh ar feadh níos mó ná cúig huaire an chloig, is deireadh an domhain é. " Dúirt sí. Rinne gach duine ach Draco allais.

Uwu

“Ba é sin an rang is leadránach riamh. Táim chun lón a fháil. Duine ar bith ag teacht leis? " D'iarr Tracey. Chlaon Millie, Blaise, agus Draco a gcinn agus chroith Hari a cuid.

“Sílim go mbeidh Transfiguration ag dul dom. Glaofaidh mé ar Milsey chun rud éigin a ithe dom. Caithfidh mé rud éigin a chur ar an Ollamh McGonagall cibé ar bith. " Dúirt sí nuair a thug siad cuma aisteach di.

"Ceart go leor, ach ná caillfimid pointí a chailleadh." A dúirt Millie ag magadh

“Hmmm, níl a fhios agam. D’fhéadfadh sé a bheith deacair. ” A dúirt Hari roimh gáire. Thug siad slán le chéile agus shiúil Hari i dtreo an tseomra Athraithe. 

Bhí a fhios aici go raibh rang ag an ollamh, mar sin shuigh sí síos agus shleamhnaigh sí tríd an leabhar Animagus. Sin nuair a thug sí faoi deara rud éigin aisteach.

Sa leabhar, bhí liosta de bheochan cláraithe ar fud na Breataine Bige. Chonaic sí ainm an Ollaimh McGonagall mar chat tabby. Rud a fuair sí corr ná na ceithre ainm a scríobhadh síos i ndúch.

James Charlus Potter - Stag (Neamhchláraithe)

Sirius Orion Black - Madra dubh (neamhchláraithe)

Remus John Lupine - Tá sé ina ghadaí cheana féin

Peter Linos Pettigrew - Rat (Neamhchláraithe)

  * Na Marauders



Bhí ionadh mór ar Hari. Animagus a bhí ina hathair? Ba mhór an t-ionadh é sin. Is gearr gur chuala sí doras an tseomra ranga ar oscailt. Dhún sí an leabhar agus sheas sí suas óna háit shuí ar an urlár. Shiúil na mic léinn amach agus chas Hari Tempus gasta. Dhá daichead a cúig a bhí ann. Bhí taom croí beagnach ag McGonagall.

“Ó Iníon Potter. An dtagann tú isteach. An raibh tú ag fanacht liom? " D'iarr sí agus í á threorú isteach sa seomra ranga.

“Ó sea bhí mé. Mar sin tá ceist agam faoi m’athair, agus mhúin tú dó agus is beochantóir tú freisin, mar sin shíl mé go bhféadfá iad a fhreagairt. ” Dúirt sí. Thug McGonagall meangadh bog di.

“Ar ndóigh! Cad atá síad?" D'iarr sí. Tháinig gile ar shúile Hari.

“An raibh a fhios agat gur beochana neamhchláraithe iad na Marauders go léir?” D'iarr Hari. Chuimil McGonagall.

“Cén fáth go raibh, bhí a fhios agam. Ba bhreá leo trioblóid a chruthú. An méid léitheoireachta a rinne siad riamh. " Rinne Hari aoibh gháire brónach.

“Deir sé anseo go raibh Sirius Black cairde le m’athair, ach thug sé feall air voldemort. Ach Gryffindor a bhí ann agus iad ag teacht agus bhí sé cairde le m’athair ó shin go deo, fiú ag maíomh gur leon é teach a theaghlaigh, mar sin cén fáth go n-oibreodh sé leis an Tiarna Dorcha? " Shos McGonagall.

“Níl a fhios ag aon duine cén fáth. Shíl mé i gcónaí go raibh sé aisteach mar a bhrathfeadh sé a theach Gryffindor agus a chairde do dhuine cosúil leis. Mharaigh sé Peadar freisin. Nuair a rug na Aurors air, scread sé go raibh sé neamhchiontach agus ba é Peadar a rinne é. " Nocht sí

“Níorbh fhéidir leo Veritaserum a thabhairt dó ? Ní dhearnadh an t-antidote go dtí mo thríú breithlá, mar sin ní bheadh aon bhealach ann go bhféadfadh sé bréag. " Bhreathnaigh McGnagall ar an gcailín faoi dhraíocht.

"Ta tu ceart. Ní dóigh liom gur thug siad triail dó fiú, an fear bocht. " Rinne sí comhbhrón. “Is fearr suíochán a roghnú. Tá cúig nóiméad díreach agat go dtí go n-osclaím na doirse sin. Cuirim geall le gach duine atá ag fanacht le teacht isteach. An bhfuil aon cheist eile agat? " D'iarr sí.

"Cén chaoi a bhfuil a fhios agat cén fhoirm animagus a bheidh agat?" Chuir McGonagall beirt agus beirt le chéile sa deireadh.

“Ná habair liom go bhfuil tú ag iarraidh fothaí merlin a fháil. Díreach cosúil le d’athair. ” Ghearr sí í féin nuair a chrom Hari go fonnmhar. 

“Táim chun é sin a ghlacadh mar mholadh. Is maith liom a bheith cosúil le m’athair. " Tháinig aoibh ar Hari nuair a chuaigh McGonagall chun na doirse a oscailt.

"Ba chóir duit. Aon rud eile?" D'iarr sí i gceart sular oscail sí an doras.

“Sea, tá an tsnáthaid a d’aistrigh mé ar mo dheasc. An féidir liom léamh? " D’oscail McGonagall doras an tseomra ranga agus chuaigh sé anonn go deasc Hari. Snáthaid airgid lonrach a bhí ann.

“Athraigh an dath agus ligfidh mé duit imeacht. Táim ag faire. " Rinne Hari aoibh agus chaith a lámh thar an tsnáthaid. D’athraigh sé ansin ó Airgid go glas.

"Conas a rinne tú é sin?" D'éiligh Hermione.

"Uhh draíocht?" A dúirt Hari agus í ag cromadh a guaillí.

“An tOllamh níl sé seo cóir go raibh sí anseo os ár gcomhair, mar sin bhí cleachtadh aici!” A dúirt Hermione. Thit an méid nach dtaitníonn Hari léi go suntasach.

“Gabh mo leithscéal, Hi, sea, bhí mé anseo ar chúrsaí pearsanta nach mbaineann leat.”

“Tá sí ceart Ms.Granger. Cúig phointe ó Gryffindor as líomhaintí bréagacha a dhéanamh. Deich bpointe go Slytherin le haghaidh seó iontach draíochta gan sreang. Féadfaidh tú imeacht. " Rug Hari go tapa ar a leabhar ach chaith sí a lámh thar an tsnáthaid, agus rinneadh gearrthóg leon dearg di. Ansin shiúil sí anonn chuig Ron agus chuir ina ghruaig é. Bhreathnaigh sí síos air agus aoibh uirthi. Blushed sé díreach.

“Ach ollamh! Níl áit ar bith sna leabhair a insíonn dúinn conas draíocht gan sreang a dhéanamh. Cén chaoi a bhfuil a fhios aici? " D'iarr Hermione. Bhí sí ag iarraidh turas a dhéanamh uirthi, ach chaithfeadh sé sin fanacht go dtí nach mbeadh an múinteoir á lorg.

“Bhí scil ag máthair Hari maidir le draíocht gan staonadh, mar a rinne a seanmháthair. Chuaigh mé ar scoil léi, agus ní raibh wand aici fiú. Is scil is féidir draíocht gan sreang a fhoghlaim, ach is annamh a bhíonn sí in ann í a úsáid cheana féin. Is cailleach an-chumhachtach agus cliste í Hari. Ní raibh muid fiú chun cluichí a athrú inniu, mar a bhí sa teoiric inniu. Suigh síos Ms Granger. " Labhair sí go curamach. Bhí Hermione fumed infheicthe agus shiúil Hari smugly amach as an seomra ranga. Bealach is fearr le deireadh a chur leis an lá. Ag cruthú gach duine mícheart.

Shiúil sí síos go dtí na dungeons Slytherin i giúmar an-mhaith. Ba iad Fred agus George na daoine eile sa seomra comónta.

"Hey freckles agus speckles." Bheannaigh Hari dóibh agus í ag siúl isteach. Bhí Whiperjade ag luí leis an tine go leisciúil.

"Hey nathair beag." Bheannaigh siad di ag an am céanna. "Tar suí linn." Shiúil Hari anonn agus shuigh idir an bheirt sular tarraingíodh anuas í ina lap. Thosaigh sé ag cur a chuid braids amach agus scoitheadh George níos gaire chun a chuid gruaige a scuabadh amach.

"Cad chuige seo?" D'iarr Hari. Níor choinnigh an bheirt acu ach scuabadh.

“Buíochas beag as ár leabhair. Rinne Percy amach é agus dúirt sé gur cheart dúinn rud éigin a dhéanamh. Is é seo ár mbuíochas. " Dúirt siad. Rinne Hari aoibh agus chlaon sí isteach sa teagmháil níos mó. Ba é an rud deireanach a chuimhnigh sí ná go raibh barróg daingean uirthi.

Uwu

Nuair a dhúisigh Hari, bhí sí sáite idir ceithre arm agus nathair. Bhí Whiperjade créachtaithe go docht timpeall a bholg, dhá lámh ina luí timpeall a droim íochtair, agus péire eile sáite ina cuid gruaige. Chuala sí doras an tseomra choitinn oscailte agus dhún sí a súile go gasta. Bhraith sí na cúplaí os cionn a gluaiseachta ach choinnigh sí análú go fóill. Bhí sí ag iarraidh éisteacht leo ag caint.

“Bhuel go maith. Cad atá againn anseo? " Dúirt guth nach raibh a fhios aici. Chuala sí dhá torann shushing chomhionanna.

"Shhh tá sí ina codladh." Dúirt Fred. Thosaigh sé ag scuabadh a cuid gruaige arís agus lean Hari go fo-chomhfhiosach isteach ann.

"Cad atá tú ag déanamh fiú?" Dúirt guth a roghnaigh sí a bheith Goyle.

“Gabhaimid buíochas léi as rud a rinne sí dúinn. Ní dhearna muid ach a cuid gruaige a scuabadh agus chríochnaigh sí ag titim ina codladh. Cén t-am é?" A dúirt George. Sheiceáil Goyle a uaireadóir.

“Beagnach ocht gcinn is tríocha. Tá an dinnéar beagnach críochnaithe. " Dúirt sé. Ní raibh Hari in ann cabhrú leis an mionnán agus rolladh thar an tolg le maide.

"Owie ... Oh hi guys." Chroith sí arís. Whiperjade hissed.

 _Ghortaigh sin! Ba mhaith liom dhá lucha anois._ Dúirt sé. Rollaigh Hari a súile.

 _“Nathair saille. Tá tú ag dul a bheith níos mó ná peataí tí. Glaofaidh mé ceann ort ach caithfidh tú dul ag fiach ar an gceann eile, ceart go leor? "_ D'iarr Hari. Fuair sí bob bob mar chomhartha go ndéanfadh sé é.

"Milsey!" Ghlaoigh sí. Bhí craos apparition ann agus chonaic sí an elf teach gearr, clumsy os a comhair.

“Sea Misses Potter ma’am? Céard atá ag teastáil uait?" Scread Hari a smig.

"Ar mhaith leat guys aon rud a ithe?" D'iarr sí ar Fred agus George. Chlaon siad.

"Tógfaidh mé roinnt aráin agus sú pumpkin." Arsa Seoirse.

"Tógfaidh mé roinnt sú pumpkin agus ceapaire." A dúirt Fred

“Ceart go leor Milsey. Teastaíonn trí bhuidéal sú pumpkin, úll, roinnt aráin agus ceapaire uaim. Chomh maith leis sin, tá francach de dhíth orm. Marbh nó beo." A dúirt Hari. Chlaon Milsey, agus le ribe dá méara bhí bia os a gcomhair.

"Ní bhfuair tú aon cheann dúinn?" Dúirt an buachaill fionn. D’fhéach sé timpeall aois Fred agus George.

Chaith Hari a lámh san aer agus fuair sé go raibh sé ocht tríocha a seacht. 

"Níl toisc go bhfuil an chuma air gur ith tú cheana." A dúirt sí agus giotán isteach ina úll. Deas agus briosc, díreach mar is maith leis é.

“Go raibh maith agat as an úll Milsey! Cén chaoi a raibh a fhios agat gur thaitin úlla briosc liom? " D'iarr Hari agus í ag iompú chun breathnú ar Whiperjade ag scarfáil síos an francach.

"Ní itheann Sir Malfoy óg agus Lady Malfoy ach na húlla seo." Dúirt sí. 

“Ritheann sé sa teaghlach buille faoi thuairim mé. Féadfaidh tú imeacht anois. " Bow Milsey agus popped amach as an seomra comónta. Bhraith sí Draco sular shiúil sé isteach sa seomra.

"Hey Draco." A dúirt Hari agus í ag peata Aoire.

“Hey Hari. Cad atá á dhéanamh agat? Ní fhaca mé tú ag an dinnéar. " D’ardaigh Hari a leath úll a d’ith sí agus chuaigh sí ar ais ag stánadh ar an nathair.

"Cén chaoi a raibh a fhios agat go raibh sé ag siúl isteach?" D'iarr Goyle mar a chuaigh Crabbe leo. Ina dhiaidh sin rinne Hari agus Draco a gcuid muinchillí a rolladh suas chun na bráisléid glasa agus airgid meaitseála a thaispeáint.

“Bhí siad bán ar dtús, ach ba bhreá leo dul isteach i cibé dath tí a sórtáladh tú. Inis dúinn nuair a bhíonn duine againn gar. ” Mhínigh Draco. 

"WOW. Sin draíocht nascáil láidir. Caithfidh do thuismitheoirí a bheith láidir Malfoy. " Dúirt an tríú bliain. Rollaigh Draco a shúile.

“Ar ndóigh tá mo thuismitheoirí láidir, ach ní dhearna siad é. Potter-Black-Prewett-Malfoy Uasal anseo. " Cuireann sé seo ar Hari a lámh a thonnú agus thit Draco thairis.

“Is fuath liom Merlin nuair a dhéanann tú an Hari sin. Tá sé sin scanrúil i ndáiríre. " Dúirt Tracey ó bhealach isteach an dorais. Rinne Hari smirked díreach agus rinne sé é chuig Draco arís, ach an uair seo chun cabhrú leis seasamh suas.

“Yep nope táim déanta. Oíche a dhaoine. " A dúirt Tracey agus í ag siúl síos isteach sna dorms. Rinne Hari gáire go bog agus lean sí í.

“Ceart go leor, is dóigh liom go rachaidh mé a luí freisin. Oíche mhaith dhaoibh. Tá brón orm Draco! " Dúirt Hari agus í ag dul isteach sna doirse suanliosanna. Chroith sé a cheann díreach. 

“Sílim go rachaidh mé a luí freisin. Féach tú guys ar maidin. Fred, George. " Draco tairiscint oíche mhaith. 

I suanlios na gcailíní, bhí gach rud difriúil.

"Ó mo Merlin an bhfaca tú an Hufflepuff tríú bliain sin?" D'iarr Tracey Chlaon Millie go díograiseach.

“Diggory atá i gceist agat? Tá sé fíorfhuil agus te soooo! " D’aontaigh Millie.

“Níl a fhios agam cén fáth go bhfuil buachaillí chomh mór sin. Tá muid inár gcéad bhliain. " Chuir Hari i gcuimhne dóibh.

“Sea, ach, caithfimid ár ndícheall a dhéanamh ionas go mb’fhéidir go mbeadh siad ag iarraidh muid a chur amach. Ní féidir leat labhairt áfach, tá Cassius, Adrien, Graham, agus na cúplaí fillte timpeall do mhéar. Is cosúil, crios cogaidh. " A dúirt Tracey agus í ag luí síos ar a leaba. “Is fearr nach mian leat ceann ar bith acu áfach. Phléascfadh Draco. " Gáire sí amach.

"Sea, ar chúis éigin, níl aon amhras orm faoi sin." Hari magadh. D’athraigh sí go tapa óna róbaí scoile go dtí a pajamas muggle.

“Oooh contúirteach! Muggle éadaí i dorm SLytherin. Bí cúramach, b’fhéidir go ndéanfadh Pansy iarracht tú a mhallachtú. " A dúirt Millie agus í ag caitheamh a méar timpeall. Rinne gach duine gáire. Ní raibh Pansy le fáil in aon áit áfach.

"Cá bhfuil Pansy áfach?" D'iarr Hari. Go tobann, bhí punt ar an doras.

“Ms. Tar Potter, Ms Greengrass, agus Bullstrode Uas., Tar amach anseo ar an toirt. " Rang guth a gceann tí. Rinne Tracey groaned agus shleamhnaigh siad go léir ar a gcuid róbaí.

"Sea ollamh?" D'iarr Millie agus iad go léir ag imeacht.

“Deir Iníon Parkinson anseo gur bhagair Potter uirthi ar chúis ar bith. Ba mhaith liom do thaobh den scéal. " D'fhás sé amach.

“Bhuel, shiúil Hari isteach, gan aon rud a dhéanamh ach análú, agus bhagair Parkinson uirthi féin agus ar a nathair, agus má mharaíonn tú macasamhail duine tiomáinfidh sé an duine eile chun gealtachta, mar sin d’iarr Hari uirthi stopadh. Ghlaoigh sí cuisle uirthi, tharraing sí a sreangán uirthi, agus choinnigh Hari í bun os cionn, ag rá léi gan praiseach a dhéanamh léi agus lena nathair. " A dúirt Tracey. D’fhéach an tOllamh Snape ar Parkinson.

“Bhuel rinne sí ach-” Choinnigh Snape lámh.

“Tá sé sin fada go leor. Tháinig téarmaí bréagacha ort chun comhghleacaí tí a chur i dtrioblóid. Is cuma liom más teach eile é, ach nathracha tú go léir. Ní ghlacfar leis an iompar seo. " D'fhéach Pansy gar do yelling.

“Ach tá sí parselmouth! Cén fáth go bhfuil sí i Slytherin? " Snape snorted iarbhír.

"Níor chóir go mbeadh parselmouth, duine a labhraíonn le nathracha, i dteach na nathracha ansin?" D'iarr Snape agus Pansy flushed dearg. “Shíl mé amhlaidh. A mhná oíche mhaith, coinnigh do chairde díomhaoine ó bheith i dtrioblóid. " A dúirt Snape agus whisked ar shiúl.

"Ollamh Goodnight." Dúirt siad go léir. Bhí faoiseamh ar Tracey agus Millie, bhí cuma beoga ar Pansy, agus bhí Hari thar a bheith smug.

"Gheobhaidh mé Potter an chéad uair eile." Dúirt Pansy sular chas sé timpeall agus dul a chodladh.

"Ní fhoghlaimíonn siad riamh, an bhfuil?" D'iarr Hari. Chroith Tracey agus Millie a gcinn.

Uwu

Dhúisigh Hari le Aoire ag hissiú léi chun éirí. Is cosúil go raibh Draco ag iarraidh a cuid gruaige a dhéanamh ar maidin. Chaith sí róbaí na scoile uirthi ach d’fhág sí a comhionannas vótaí gan scriosadh. Níor thaitin an sciorta go mór léi áfach, agus b’fhearr léi bríste, ach bhí sé go breá. D’fhéadfadh sí déileáil leis.

"Hey Dray." A dúirt Hari agus í ag siúl síos staighre. Ní raibh sé chomh luath le inné áfach. B’fhéidir go raibh rud éigin beartaithe ag Draco. 

“Hey Hari. Suigh síos, tá rud éigin difriúil á dhéanamh agam inniu. " Dúirt Draco. Thosaigh sé ag scuabadh agus ag roinnt a cuid gruaige isteach sa rud a bheadh ina mhanglaim. 

Thosaigh Draco ag scaradh a cuid gruaige ó chluas go cluas trasna chúl a chinn, ag bearradh an chuid uachtair uaidh. Ansin rinne sé codanna triantánacha tríd an ghruaig a scaradh ó lár chúl an chinn síos go dtí gach ceann dá cuid iarla. Rinne sé an gníomh seo arís agus arís eile ar an taobh eile dá cuid gruaige. Ansin thosaigh sé ag tógáil gruaige ó na codanna a bhí fágtha agus ag braidáil isteach sa chuid a bhí ceangailte cheana féin. 

Bhí sé cúig nóiméad déag ina dhiaidh sin nuair a thug Draco scáthán di. “Dáiríre, Mura mbeifeá ach ag déanamh dutchbraid, d’fhéadfainn é a dhéanamh mé féin." A dúirt Hari. Draco díreach chuckled agus shrugged. Chaith sí tempus gasta agus fuair sí go raibh sé 6:45. 

“Pants saggy Merlin. Tá 45 nóiméad fós againn go dtí go dtiocfaidh siad chun bricfeasta a thabhairt dúinn. " Mhionnaigh Hari. Is fuath léi fanacht.

“Is féidir linn na cúplaí a iarraidh? Rachaidh duine amháin acu ar a laghad síos chun bricfeasta linn. Tá a fhios agam nach bhfuil ann ach an leabhar sin a léamh. " Draco teased. Rollaigh Hari a súile agus tharraing sí amach a leabhar animagus.

"Is féidir leat ceist a chur ansin." Dúirt Hari agus í ag tosú ag léamh.

“Cén fáth nach féidir leat? Is siúlóid chomh fada sin. " Tháinig gríos ar Draco agus é ag sleamhnú in aice léi.

"Ní féidir le cailíní dul isteach i dorm na mbuachaillí." Rinne Hari réasúnaíocht. D'fhéach Draco flabbergasted.

"Bréagach!" Exclaimed sé. Rinne Hari gáire. Tháinig grumbled air agus sheas sé suas chun dul a iarraidh ar na cinnirí dearga. I dtuairim Hari, níor theastaigh uaidh labhairt leis an méid a mhaígh Lucio mar “Fhealltóirí Fola”. Go hionraic ní raibh cúram ar Hari faoi rialacha fola, toisc go raibh sí leathfhuil níos saibhre ná an chuid is mó de na fola, ach dá mbeadh sí ag freastal ar an Tiarna Voldemort lá amháin, b’fhéidir go dtosódh sí ag tabhairt aire. Ciallaíonn mé, is leathfhuil é Severus Snape le Whip say, agus deir Tom gur fhreastail sé air. B’fhéidir go bhféadfadh sí a háit a ghlacadh nuair a fhillfidh an Tiarna Dorcha.

"Hari a bhí uait dúinn?" D'iarr duine éigin. D'iompaigh sí timpeall chun Fred agus George a fheiceáil ina róbaí scoile os a comhair.

“Sea, an bhféadfá bricfeasta a thabhairt linn? Níl mé ag iarraidh fanacht go dtí seacht gcinn is tríocha le hithe. " D'iarr sí. Chlaon siad agus ghlas siad airm le gach duine acu. Fred le Hari, agus George le Draco. Chaith siad go praiticiúil síos go dtí an halla mór le Fred agus George ag déanamh an chuid is mó den chaint. Hari ag tabhairt grunts agus murmurs agus Draco ach nods agus chroith a cheann. Go gairid shroich siad an halla mór, na súile go léir orthu, mar bhí an bricfeasta díreach tosaithe. Ní raibh fiú na Ravenclaw's ann fós. Bhí bricfeasta díreach tosaithe.

Tharraing na cúplaí Hari agus Draco go tábla Slytherin agus thosaigh siad ar fad ag comhrá go míchúramach. Bhraith sí rud éigin ag fiosrú a hinchinne, ach chuir sí bac air. Thug sí cuimhní bréagacha don duine ar an gcaoi a raibh Hermione drochbhéasach, ró-mhaith ag Athrú, agus an chaoi a raibh na Slytherins chomh drochbhéasach léi. Bhreathnaigh sí timpeall agus í ag cuimhneamh go tobann ar na chuimhneacháin sin. D'iompaigh sí chun Dumbledore a fheiceáil ag tabhairt aoibh gháire di, ach bhí an fhírinne ag a shúil. Rinne sé iarracht dul isteach ina intinn. Thug sí grin leathan fiaclach dó agus chuaigh sí ar ais ag caint leis na cúplaí.

'Sea, vey maith.' Shíl Dumbledore. ‘Is iad na cúpla an t-aon duine éadrom i Slytherin, agus is cosúil gur cairde maithe iad léi. Anois chun Ronald agus Hari a chur le chéile. Beidh sé in ann í a choinneáil ar an taobh éadrom. ' 

"Cad é atá tú ag smaoineamh, Albus?" D'iarr Minerva air. Shrugged sé díreach.

"Tá Hari óg sásta cairde a dhéanamh le buachaillí Weasley." A dúirt sé i ton éadrom.

“Ó ní dóigh liom gur rud maith é sin. Tá a fhios agat, ar tháinig sí chugam cheana féin chun cabhair a fháil le draíocht? Tá sí a máthair tríd agus tríd, shíl mé. Casadh amach gur mhaith léi a bheith cosúil lena hathair. Go díreach cosúil leis. Tá súil agam go mairfidh sí rang pota Severus. Bhíomar ag ceapadh go rachaimis thar theoiric sa rang inné, agus ní dhearna sí an tsnáthaid a ghéarú agus a dath a athrú, rinne sí biorán gruaige leon don Uasal Weasley! " Rinne Minerva bragged faoina mac léinn.

"Ronald?" D'iarr Dumbledore. Chlaon Minerva.

“Sea! Bhí sí blushing fiú nuair a thug sí dó é. Tá sí chomh milis! Mo chuid, mura mbeadh a fhios agam gur Slytherin í cheana, ba mhaith liom a bheith faoi mhionn go raibh sí i Hufflepuff! " Dúirt sí agus í ag dul ar ais ag ithe.

“Tá scéal den chineál céanna agam freisin. Níl sí an-mhaith ag ceilt a cuid mothúchán. Rinne comhghleacaí seomra di í a chur i dtrioblóid mar gheall ar an nathair sin a bheith aici, agus bhí cuma trína chéile uirthi i ndáiríre. D’fhéadfá a rá go raibh sí ag iarraidh caoineadh. Bhreathnaigh sí ar a aghaidh a thug uirthi smaoineamh go ndéanfadh na cailíní eile feall uirthi. " Snape gearrtha isteach.

"Cailín bocht. Caithfidh sí a bheith deacair, tá sí i dteach atá lán de fhíonghort, ní féidir le leanbh Malfoy í a chosaint i ngach spás. " D'fhreagair Minerva. Chlaon Albus díreach. Nuair a rug Minerva súil Hari, dhúisigh sí. Thug Hari meangadh mór gáire di. Bhí a fhios aici nár aontaigh an tOllamh McGonagall leis an gcaoi ar rialaigh Dumbles an scoil, agus ní raibh sí chun a cuid cumais gan staonadh a nochtadh don sean-amadán. 

Cé nach bhfaca Dumbledore an malartú caolchúiseach, rinne Snape. Cad a bhí ar an gcailín beag sin freisin?

"Sílim go bhfuilim ag ithe." A dúirt Hari agus í ag seasamh suas chun imeacht. Bhrúigh Draco a cúl síos.

“Nope. Is ar éigean a bhain tú do phláta. Rinne tú an rud céanna ag mo theach freisin. Ith. " Draco scolded. Ní raibh Hari i ndáiríre ag iarraidh. Ba ghnách léi gan mórán a ithe ag na dursleys. Mhaígh siad gur fhorghéilleadh sí bia Whiperjade, agus mar sin phioc sí bia. Níor shíl sí go bhféadfadh sí maireachtáil gan an nathair.

“Le fíor, níl ocras orm. D'ith mé níos mó ná mar is gnách liom. An féidir liom dul? " D'iarr sí. Chroith an triúr acu a gcinn.

“Níl. Má choinníonn tú ort ag ithe mar seo beidh potaí cothaithe uait. " Fred aghaidh.

"Ag labhairt di ar photaí cothaithe, nach bhfuil seiceálacha tús na bliana go luath?" D'iarr George.

"Sea atá siad." Tarraingt amach guth gravelly. Chas sí a ceann chun an tOllamh Snape a fheiceáil. "Tá do chuid ama ar fad agam anseo." Chuir sé leis sula rith sé ceithre bhileog páipéir.

Bhí Hari neirbhíseach i ndáiríre. Bhí a fhios aici go raibh sí faoi chothú, mar a bhí sí i gcónaí, ach ní raibh sí in ann na bruitíní a cheilt. D’fhéadfadh sí glamour a úsáid mar a bhí sí i gcónaí, ach coinníodh sciathán ospidéil na scoile ó na geasa glamour is dorcha fiú. Dúirt sé amhlaidh i **Hogwarts a History.**

D’fhéach Hari síos ar an bpáipéar a tugadh di, agus fuair sí go raibh sí an tseachtain seo chugainn Dé hAoine. A Ceathair a chlog. Chlis sí. Bhí seachtain ar a laghad aici chun a fháil amach conas na bruitíní a cheilt. Bhí a fhios aici gur léirigh na staitisticí freisin na geasa leighis a úsáideadh, ionas nach mbeadh ceann acu cabhrach ar chor ar bith.

"Cén t-am atá tú Dray?" D'iarr Hari. D’fhéach sé suas uirthi agus shlog sé a bhia.

“Clog amháin Dé Céadaoin. An tseachtain seo chugainn ar ndóigh. " Dúirt sé.

“Táimid beirt ag a ceathair Déardaoin. Déanann siad na cúpla le chéile i gcónaí. " A dúirt Fred, a bhéal lán le bia.

“Go deas, mar sin tá mé ar cheann de na daoine is deireanaí a chuaigh. Go hiontach. " A dúirt Hari. Rith sí timpeall a páipéir agus thóg sí gulp mór sú pumpkin.

"Sucks sé sin maité." Dúirt george. Hari shoved sé beagán, nach bhfuil an-Fond a bheith ar a dtugtar maité.

Go gairid bhí na mic léinn Slytherin eile ag siúl isteach.

"Tá tú ceathrar!" Gemma Exclaimed. “Shíl muid gur fhág tú leat féin é! Cén fath ar imigh tú?" D'iarr sí.

“Bricfeasta a fháil. Maidir le daoine atá ag iarraidh a bheith ar bharr gach rud, ní dhéanann tú riamh. Bhíomar anseo ar feadh tríocha nóiméad, an chuid is mó nach raibh ag ithe fiú, agus anois táimid ar tí dul chuig an leabharlann. " D'fhéach Gemma réabhlóideach.

"Nach bhfuil tú. Tá tú ag fanacht le do theach, má tá aon tuairim agam faoi. " A dúirt sí, ach chrom sí a ceann nuair a shiúil Snape anonn.

“Níl aon tuairim agat i ndáiríre cá dtéann sí. Is é an riail ná bliain níos sine a bheith in éineacht léi chuig a ranganna, agus cibé áit eile a dtéann sí chun cabhrú leo an bealach a fhoghlaim. Tá an tUasal agus an tUasal Weasley ag cabhrú le Draco agus léi dul chuig an leabharlann. Suigh síos." Snape rebuked. Thug sí a dhuine beag bídeach a dhuine uasail agus shuigh sí síos.

“Iníon Potter, an tUasal Malfoy, an tUasal Weasley. Féadfaidh tú dul, ach má tá tú déanach don rang beidh tú ag freastal ar choinneáil le Filch ar feadh seachtaine. " A dúirt sé, a ghuth ar ais go dtí a bheith uafásach.

"Tá, máistir." D'fhreagair siad go léir go sioncronach. Thug sé nod gasta dóibh, agus shiúil sé go dtí an áit a cheap Hari a bhí sna dumhcha. Threoraigh Fred agus George an dá chéad bhliain chuig an leabharlann.

"Phew." Draco huffed amach. “Shíl mé go bhfaighinn bás de mhíshuaimhneas ar feadh nóiméid.” Rinne gach duine gáire faoi sin.

Uwu

Ní raibh an luibhreolaíocht mar a bhí Hari ag súil leis. Ná déan éagóir uirthi, bhain sí an-taitneamh as, ach bhí súil aici le teoiric ar dtús. Níorbh é sin plean an Ollaimh Sprouts.

Ceart nuair a shiúil siad isteach, bhí siad tosaithe ar phlandáil. Fuair Hari cúig phointe dhéag do Slytherin, deich gcinn as dhá cheist ‘sár-chrua’ a fhreagairt, agus na cúig cinn eile as a scileanna garraíodóireachta.

"An ndearna tú garraíodóireacht roimhe seo, a stór?" D'iarr Sprout agus Chlaon Hari.

“Bhí orm obair chlóis a dhéanamh do m’aintín agus uncail mar bhí siad ró-ghnóthach le cúraimí istigh.” Hari déanta. D’fhéadfadh sí beagnach a bhraitheann Draco stiffen i fearg. Bhí aithne aige ar stair Hari ar fad.

“Ó bhuel tá sin go maith ansin! Ag déanamh cúraimí agus gan a bheith ag brath i gcónaí ar elves tí. An dtaitníonn garraíodóireacht leat? " Chlaon Hari arís.

“Go mór mar sin. Níor phlandáil mé plandaí draíochta riamh mar a bhí na bolgáin preab ag plandáil inniu. Nach n-úsáidtear iad sa Volubilis Potion? " D'iarr sí. Bhí cuma an-mhaith ar an Ollamh Sprout.

“Tá go maith. Is é sin an potion cúigiú bliain freisin, conas a bhí a fhios agat? " D'iarr sí. Hari shrugged díreach.

“Léigh faoi sa leabharlann ag Malfoy Manor. Nár chóir go mbeadh a fhios agam faoi? ” Rinne Hari maisc ar a aghaidh le himní. Chroith Sprout a lámha.

“Níl! Tá áthas orm go bhfuil tú ag léamh thar do shos! Cúig phointe do Slytherin! " Dúirt sí. Thug Hari meangadh beag gáire di agus Ravenclaw ag gliondar uirthi, tar éis dó pointí nialasacha a thuilleamh.

Uwu

Ba é an t-athrú a raibh Hari thar a bheith sásta leis. Bhí sí chun trí ghearrthóg Slytherin a dhéanamh do na cúpla agus Draco. B’fhéidir ceann do Cass dá dtabharfadh McGonagall níos mó cluichí di. Bhí sí chun nathair Ghlas a dhéanamh do Fred, ceann Airgid do George, ceann Glas agus Gorm do Draco, agus ceann Glas agus Airgid do Cass. Bhí a fhios aici freisin go ndéanfadh Hermione freak go raibh sí chomh fada chun tosaigh cheana féin.

"" Is é an t-athchumrú cuid den draíocht is casta agus is contúirtí a fhoghlaimfidh tú ag Hogwarts. Fágfaidh duine ar bith a bheidh ag prapáil thart i mo rang agus ní thiocfaidh sé ar ais. Tá tú ag dul chun donais _d._ "Dúirt McGonagall agus í ag aistriú a deasc isteach i muc agus ar ais . An Gryffindor oohed agus awed. Shuigh Hari ansin.

“Inniu beidh tú ag casadh lasán i snáthaid. Má riarann tú é sin i gceart, déanfaidh tú iarracht an dath a athrú, ansin é a athrú ina ghearrthóg gruaige. Níos mionsonraithe na pointí níos mó. Ms.Potter, taispeáin dóibh. " Dúirt sí. Chlis Hari agus shiúil sé chun tosaigh sa rang. Chaith sí a lámh thar an gcluiche agus bhí sé ina shnáthaid. Ansin rinne sí gearradh gruaige ar an tsnáthaid. Le tonn deiridh ba ghearrthóg gruaige nathair Glas agus Gorm é. Shéid sí air agus d’eitil sé isteach i ngruaig Draco. Bhuail Neville, Ron, agus an buachaill darb ainm Seamus ar thaobh Gryffindor. Bualadh gach duine ar thaobh Slytherin.

"Cúig phointe dhéag do Slytherin as scileanna iontach Athraithe agus draíocht Wandless." Tapáil Hari a gualainn agus chuir sé rud éigin i gcluas na mná. Chlaon sí agus aoibh go cineálta.

“Cúig phointe an ceann don Uasal Longbottom, an tUasal Weasley, agus don Uasal Seamus as aontacht idir-tí. Bhí sé cineálta duit bualadh bos a dhéanamh do dhuine i dteach difriúil. " D’fhill Hari ar a suíochán, an Gryffindor ag stánadh uirthi mar go raibh trí chloigeann aici. Baineadh úsáid as blianta tosaigh Slytherin, áfach, chun scileanna Ionramhála Hari. Chinn sí fanacht sa rang inniu agus cabhrú leis na mic léinn eile, ag tosú le Neville agus Ron.

"Neville, ní hé seo do wand féin, an bhfuil?" D'iarr sí agus í ag breathnú thar réitigh Neville. Bhí sé beagnach foirfe, ach ní raibh sa wand aige ach sparáin a lámhach.

“Níl, Is é m’athair é. Teastaíonn ó mo sheanmháthair go leanfainn den Oidhreacht mar sin ní bhfuair mé mo sháil féin. " Chroith Hari a ceann agus thug sí a sreangán dó.

“Bain triail as mianach. Is Holly é, iontach do réitigh ilúsáideoirí. " Thóg Neville go cráite é agus chaith sí an geasa, Ag fáil snáthaid beagnach foirfe. Ní raibh fiú Hermione déanta fós.

"Sár jab Nev!" Tháinig an tOllamh McGonagall anall agus rinne sé comhghairdeas le Neville. Ansin chuaigh Hari anonn go Ron.

"Ní hé sin do wand féin, An bhfuil?" D'iarr Hari. Chroith Ron a cheann i ruaig.

“Is é mo dheartháir Charlie é. Dúirt Mam nach raibh mo wand féin ag teastáil uaim. " Chroith Hari a ceann i gcreideamh.

“Bain triail as Mine. Is cuileann é, oibríonn sé i gcónaí le réitigh ilúsáideoirí. " Chlaon Ron agus bhain sé triail as. Tháinig sé níos gaire ná an chuid is mó daoine. Fad céanna, ach taobh amháin pointeáilte, an taobh eile beagán cruinn.

"Rinne II é!" A dúirt Ron. Léim sé go tobann agus thug barróg do Hari. Rug sí ar ais agus gáire. Tháinig McGonagall anall agus grádaigh sé an chéad cheann eile do Ron.

Shiúil Hari anonn go Hermione. “Hey Granger! Cabhair ar bith uait? " D'iarr sí. Bhí meangadh mór gáire uirthi. Ní toisc gur duine sona í, ach toisc go raibh a fhios aici conas a dhéanfadh an láib freagairt.

“Ní ó Slytherin olc cosúil leatsa. Geall liom go bhfuil tú ag úsáid gach duine anseo. Ní bhaineann tú le Hogwarts. Nathair Scagach! ” Bhí cuma deorach ar Hari go dtí gur thosaigh sí ag caoineadh faoi dheireadh. Cosúil le Hufflepuff, I lár an ranga. Rith Draco, Ron, agus Neville anonn agus d’fhéach siad idir an bheirt chailíní. Go gairid bhí an tOllamh McGonagall thall ansin.

“Ollamh! Bhagair Potter orm! Níl a fhios agam cén fáth go bhfuil sí ag caoineadh. " Luigh Hermione.

“Tá tú i do luí! Níl cnámh contúirteach ag Hari ina corp! ” Bhí iontas ar Minerva ó thubaiste Ron. Ní ghlaodhfadh a theaghlach riamh láibe a rugadh muggle. Ní raibh sí in ann pointí a thógáil uaidh, áfach, mar dhéanfadh sí an rud ceannann céanna.

“Ní dhearna Potter aon rud seachas cúnamh a thairiscint do Hermione. Ansin ghlaoigh sí Slytherin olc uirthi, rinne sí líomhaintí bréagacha ina leith, dúirt sí léi nár bhain sí le Hogwarts, agus ar a dtugtar nathair scagach ansin. " Ní raibh a fhios ag cailín Hari.

“Lavender! Cén fáth ar chuir tú as dom! ” Dúirt Hermione sula bhféadfadh sí í féin a stopadh. Ansin bhreathnaigh sí timpeall agus chrom sí go neirbhíseach. Chuir gach Slytherin, fiú Pansy, a lámha amach.

“Chuir gach duine do wands ar shiúl. Go raibh maith agat as an fhírinne a rá Ms Brown. Iníon Granger, Tá caoga pointe caillte agat ag Gryffindor. Cúig phointe do Slytherin as a bheith chun tosaigh aontaithe chun do chairde tí a chosaint. " Bhí sí ar tí imeacht ach labhair Hermione suas.

"Mise? Thug Ron láibe láibe orm! Tóg pointí uaidh! ” Yelled sí. “Móide, an gcreideann tú i ndáiríre go bhfuil sí trína chéile? Is dócha nach bhfuil sí ach ag cur faitíos air! ” Sula bhféadfadh Minverva aon rud a rá labhair Hari.

“Bhí sé de cheart ag Ron é sin a rá. Sea, bhí sé i gceist, ach thug tú masla dá dheartháir níos sine, teach iomlán Slytherin, bunaitheoirí The Hogwarts, agus a seasann Slytherin dó. " Chaith sí cúpla deoir uaidh. “Seasann muid ar son uaillmhian agus dúthracht. Gan Ionramháil agus olc. Ní féidir leat rudaí mar sin a rá. " Chaith Hari níos mó dá deora ar shiúl. Ansin chas sí le McGonagall. 

“An féidir mo leithscéal a ghabháil? Níl mé ag iarraidh go bhfeicfeadh daoine mé anois. " Níor thug sí ach meangadh beag gáire do Hari agus chrom sí. Ní raibh níos mó ranganna ag Hari go dtí an réalteolaíocht anocht.

Ba scileanna iontacha iad sin mo horcrux daor. Cén fath ar imigh tú?

Chuala Hari Tom ag fiafraí. Chroith sí isteach. 'Níor shíl mé go bhféadfainn maireachtáil i bhfad níos faide sula lashing mé amach. Caithfidh mé mo chuid ama a thógáil. Tá Íomhá le seasamh agam freisin. ' Shíl sí ar ais. D’fhéadfadh sí nod Marvolo a cheadú.

Conas a cheiltfidh tú mo mharc nathair ar do lámh?

Bhí a fhios ag Hari cad a bhí á labhairt aige. 'Ní féidir leat cuma tatú a dhéanamh air?' Bhraith sí an facepalm a rinne sé freisin.

Ar ndóigh! Tabharfaidh mé cuimhne bhréagach duit ar chairde Dudley ag cur iallach ort an tatú a fháil. Beidh náire orthu, an bhfuil tú ceart go leor leis sin?

'Is chun an olc is mó é.' Dúirt sí. Mhothaigh sí dó chuckle agus timfhilleadh a anam timpeall uirthi. Rud aisteach compordach a bhí ann. Bhí sé mar a bhí duine ag timfhilleadh é féin timpeall uirthi.

Shiúil Hari go dtí an seomra comónta, gan neamhaird a dhéanamh den phéintéireacht ag dul uirthi gan a bheith ag mallachtú láibe.

'Oíche Marvolo.' Shíl sí agus í ag dreapadh isteach sa chlúdach, gan a bheith ag bodhraigh fiú le hathrú a ithe.

Oíche mhaith horcrux beag.

Uwu

Dhúisigh Hari ag a haon déag is tríocha. Bhí sé in am dul chuig an Réalteolaíocht, ach bhí a bholg á marú. Bhí sí iompaithe ar a deasc agus fuair sí pláta bia le cupán sú pumpkin te-luke.

**Rud deas a rinne tú san Athrú. Seo duais :)**

**-Dragon.**

Ní raibh Hari in ann cabhrú ach aoibh gháire a dhéanamh. Dealraíonn sé go raibh na cailíní eile ag éirí aníos ansin. Giotán sí isteach sa cheapaire agus coganta go mall. Bhí sé ar cheann de na ceapairí butterscotch cáiliúil Draco. Thóg sí sip bheag dá sú agus chríochnaigh sí ag ithe. Ní dúirt aon duine léi, agus thaitin sé léi ar an mbealach sin.

Nuair a bhí sí déanta lena ceapaire chuir sí a bróga uirthi agus chuaigh sí suas go dtí an seomra comónta. Rinne sí cinnte go raibh an teileascóp shrunken aici, a cairt réalta, agus a cuilteanna agus a pár. Bhí sí socraithe. Cheangail Draco léi nuair a d’éirigh sí ann.

"Is deas a fheiceáil nach bhfuil tú ag caoineadh." Chuimil sé, ach a fhios aige go raibh sé falsa.

“Sod as Draco. Bhí a fhios agat nach raibh mé ag caoineadh sa deireadh. " Bhí cuma mearbhall ar gach duine.

“Cad atá i gceist agat sa deireadh? Nach raibh tú ag caoineadh an t-am ar fad? " D'iarr Blaise. Chroith Hari a ceann uimh.

“Bhí cúpla deoir agam ag an tús, mar ní deir tú sin le daoine. Thug mé faoi deara ansin go bhféadfainn é a chasadh ar mo bhealach, ach ní raibh súil agam go gcuideodh mic léinn Gryffindor liom. Bónas breise ab ea é sin. " Bhí cuma pale ar gach duine sa seomra.

"Tá do scileanna aisteoireachta ar leibhéal na déithe." A dúirt Blaise. Chonnaic Hari díreach mar a thosaigh siad ag leanúint Johnson go dtí an túr Réalteolaíochta.


End file.
